Ryuusei no Digimon adventure Z
by Pimsan
Summary: destiny is predetermined? Can it be change? Those are answer that Yuudai Albert ask himself as he fight against the enemy that threatens those who's precious to him. (Also there is a picture of Yuudai's Zero from in deviantart, Here's the link: /art/Request-Pimsan0-OC-Yuudai-582445712)
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 220X… Extraterrestrial life has been discovered. The new space exploration agency, WAXA, and the government sponsored scientific research facility Ministry of Science, in an affort to enter into a friendly relationship, or 'Brother Band', with the aliens, launched a space station named 'Peace'...

Man's dream to find other intelligent life among the stars had finally been realized. However, the space station, the hope of man, met with a mysterious accident, and it disappeared to whereabouts unknown.

Of course, many people worked hard to find it, but the space station could not be found. And then, a few months after the incident, a section of Peace was found in the sea. All hope was lost after that. Both organization took it hard and stopped the search, and put the project on hold permanently.

Almost three years to the day have passed since…

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Morning December 21 The Albert Resistant

"Sai! Hai! Sorya!" A young old boy wearing a budo uniform with a green belt shout as he perform a couple of martial art technique alone in his family's dojo. The boy is only about 12 year old with silver neck-length hairstyle and crimson eyes.

That boy was Yuudai Albert.

He trained for a couple of minutes until his Transfer goes out.

"Wonder who it is?" Yuudai when to the dressing room, taking out the Transfer from his black jeans pocket. He opens the cover and on the screen was his childhood friend Hikari Yamagai. She's a 11 year old girl with short brown hair, with her bangs to the left with a red hairclip and brown eyes.

"Good Morning, Yuudai-kun." She greet with a smile.

"Morning, Kari. What's up?" Yuudai asks, calling her by her nickname

"Is it okay if i hang out with you?My parents are out and Oniichan when to see a soccer tournament, and i have nothing else to do."

Sure you can." He reply.

"Great! I'll see you in minute." She said, and hangs up.

Yuudai take a quick showers before he put his cloths on. He's are consists of a white long-sleeved shirt with black squares on the elbows under a red sleeveless jacket, and his long black pants.

After Yuudai is done, he went to the living room and saw his childhood friend sitting on the L shaped couch. She wears a long sleeved pink sweater dress with red pockets and collar, light green tights.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kari." He said, getting Hikari's attention.

"It's okay. I just got here." She said. "How was training?"

"Good thanks for asking." Yuudai reply. "So any thought where you want to go?"

"Well i thought we'll go to this new cafe, Lemson's. I've heard from Sora-san that they has the best ice cream there."

"Sound's good, just make sure you keep your sweet tooth onder controle. You'll get fat If you keep eat those sweets." Yuudai joked, receiving a lightly nug from Hikari.

"Mo~ Is that how you treat a girl?" She asks.

"To be true, you're not the every typical of girl around, being a chosen child that save both ours and the Digimon's worlds and all." He stated.

Hikari blink a couple of time and giggled. "Okay you got me there."

"Are you two going out?" The two turn around and saw a woman in her 30's with exact spitting image of Yuudai, but with longer hair. Her clothes of choice where a dark greenturtleneck, blue jeans and black socks. That's Yuudai mother, the martial art champion and teacher, Karen Albert.

"Yes we are. Why do you ask, mom?" Yuudai asks.

"I just got a phone call from you dad. He forgot something very important for his project and asks if i can bring it to him." She sigh, placing her hand on her left cheek. "But i need to get some ingredients for our yearly christmas party, so can two you bring it to the Ministry of Science?"

The two look at each other before HIkari said. "Of course we'll help! It would be nice to see Regal-san's lab again."

"That's great. Just wait here for a sec." Karen said, before heading to her husband's office. They wait for a sec until Karen came back with a small red box and give it to her son. "Now you two be careful out there."

"We will." Yuudai said to his mother, putting on a black winter jacket. As Hikari puts her pink winter coat along a white beret and a red scarf before leaving the house.

The Ministry of Science HQ Japan 2208 Midday December 21

"I see… Thank you for telling me, dear. See you tonight." Regal end the call on his Transfer and lean against his chair looking with his black eyes a photo with him, a 9 year old version of his son. Daigo Hoshikawa who disappeared with the Peace 4 days after the chosen children save both worlds next to him are his son, Subaru Hoshikawa.

The head scientist sigh when he saw his son and Hikari enter his office.

"Ah! Yuudai. Hikari-kun. I've been waiting for you. i hope you don't run in any trouble along the way?" Regal asks.

"Nah, not really."Yuudai said, heading over the packed.

"By the way, Regal-san what is inside that box is it so important for your project? And what for project are you working on anyway?" The child of light asked

"Something that would revolutionising EM technology. I'll show you." He told, opening the box and took out a blue/black mobile terminal device. "Materialize! Skyboard!" And with a simple command a floating board appeared in front of them.

"W-what?! A board appeared out of nowhere! And it's floating!" Yuudai said, as he and Hikari are caught completely surprised.

"What you see here is a fully materialise EM wave created by the prototype Star Carrier i using, Matter Wave." Regal explain. "Go ahead. Try to stand on it."

Both of the kids look each other before Yuudai jump on the Skyboard.

"This is so awesome, Dad!" Yuudai said, trying to keep his balance when the board suddenly glitch and disappear as he landed on his feet.

"Of course it's still in development, but I believe the Star Carrier will be done somewhere in August." Told Regal to the kids. "And i'll make sure to give you and your friends one for free."

"Really?! That great! Isn't it Kari?" Yuudai cheered, asking his childhood friend.

"It sure beats having to wait on line." She answered.

Regal look away for a bit, before he nod to himself and turn to the kids. "Yuudai, there's something i'll like to give you."

"What is it?" Yuudai asked.

"It something very important. Even it goes against my better judgment." He said.

"Against your judgement? Regal-san what are you talking about?" Hikari asks, becoming somewhat worried about the 'better judgement' argument.

Regal was about to explains when suddenly the ground start to shake and strange cylinder like construction apparent everywhere and give out a strange blue color.

"What the heck?!" Yuudai shout.

"W-What is that?" Hikari wondered, as the EM virus suddenly came out of nowhere, attacking everything in site.

"EM viruses?! They shouldn't be able to materialize!" Regal said, confused and look at the construct. "Could this be the work of the aliens? No, it too soon for them to be here."

A Mettorio sent a shockwave to the professor, but Kari was able to push him aside as the attack hit the wall. "Regal-san are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Thanks." He thank but more appeared, completely surrounded them.

"Kari! Dad!" Yuudai shout to them, inserted card with an image of a sword into his transfer, deleting a couple of viruses. But a bird like virus dash towards him. Yuudai was able to dodge it, but his transfer's screen is broken by that bird's attack.

"Yuudai-kun!" Hikari cry out

"I'm okay!" He answered, rolling out of the way for an incoming attack from a Purumin. "And i'm open for suggestions here!"

"Yuudai! You need to get to my bureau!" Regal instructed. "In my upper left desk draw lays a chip with a green gem and two Transfers, one blue, one red. Take the chip and the blue transfer! Use it the defeat the virus!"

"R-right!" Yuudai run to the desk and opens the draw his father instructed. He took out the chip, But notice a shadow hovering over him, he look up and saw a large round avile hover above him. Panicking Yuudai grabbed both Transfers and run just before the avile fall to the ground making a shockwave sending them humans flying and deleting some of the viruses.

Yuudai groan, getting his feet on the ground and realize he lost both Transfer, he then heard Hikari shouting his dad's name, Yuudai turn around and saw Hikari moving the rumbles away that bury his dad.

"Dad! Kari!" Yuudai shout, but new viruses blocking his way. "Damn!" He cursed slowly moving backwards as the viruses getting closer to him. Suddenly Yuudai felt he step on something, he look under his feet and saw the red Transfers and the chip he dropped.

"Do you have the courage to take the mantle of a messiah?" His eyes widened when he heard a voice, the viruses suddenly stop and trembled in fear for some reason.

"If you do have the courage. Then put the Denpa Henkan chip into the slot and fight! Became the new Zero!"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about." Yuudai pick up the transfer and replace it with his old one, open the cover and saw another small slot below the second screen. "But if it means i can protect them. Then i'll do it!"

"Regal-san, are you okay?" Hikari asks, removing the last rumble and help Regal standing up.

"Yes i'm okay. Thanks." Regal thanked the brunnette. When he sees his son with the red Transfer in horror "Yuudai! Don't..!" But he was to late as Yuudai inserted the chip, as the Transfer give out a bright red light, forcing the two cover their eyes.

"What's going on?! What's happening to Yuudai-kun?" She asks, worry for her childhood friend.

The light started to dim a little, Hikari open one eyes and saw a instead of Yuudai, person with long flowing lock of silver hair fell from the ponytail emerging from a black helmet with a red and black armor shaped on the sides in a 'V' shape. A green gem triangle rested on the forehead of his helmet with a black visor, his body is covered in a black bodysuit which is then covered with an armored white belt and a red high-tech katana with black handle resting on the left side, red boots with and black soles and got green transparent parts on the kneecap, red fingerless gloves and a red and armored jacket with black trim.

"Is that Yuudai-kun?" Hikari blushed a bit, admiring his new looks. But Regal's face showed only fear.

"Why is he using that Transfer? Why isn't he use Rockman's...?" He wondered, and then saw the blue Transfer on the other side of the room, Regal cursed himself and talk to Yuudai. "Yuudai! Can you hear me? It's me, your father, Regal!" But Yuudai didn't answer. He just stood there doing absolutely nothing. "This is bad. At this rate the system will take over Yuudai's mind and go berserk!"

"Berserk?!" Hikari gasped, and more new viruses appeared, surrounded them.

Yuudai's Mind 2208 Midday December 21

 _"...Get up… Wake up, Zero…."_

 _"Uhh… Who?"_ Yuudai groan, as to his surprise some parts of his body is covered with red armor and his hair is longer and his arms and leg is bind in red data code.. _"What's going on!"_ He struggle but the bindings was to strong for him. But he scream when he felt great deal of pain as his sanity started to fading away.

 _"Now go, Zero! Fight against my nemesis! Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life! Destroy anyone who come on your path!"_

Yuudai felt his will slowly fading, when memories of his life flashes in front of his eyes. The memory of witness Diablomon's rampage on the internet. The memory of Vamdemon's invasion and dead of Tailmon's friend, Wizarmon. The memory of his first contact with Digimon and the battle of Greymon vs Parrotmon in Hikarigaoka.

 _"No!"_ Yuudai start to fight back. _"I won't let it take my mind without a fight!"_

 _"What are you doing?!"_ Yuudai look up to the source of the voice and saw a flaming red skull flooding in front of him. _"Why are you resisting your primal objection? Destroy Rockman! Destroy Thomas's creation! It is you destiny!"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Yuudai shout, pulling harder on his bindings it started to crack and break in tiny pieces. _"And now get out of my body! You stupid skull!"_ He leap towards the skull and punch it on his face as the skull scream and explode.

The Ministry of Science HQ Japan 2208 Midday December 21

"Mmmmmm." moaned Yuudai, slowly open his eyes, due to the blurry vision he had; but soon enough, his vision started to clear up. "What was…?"

"Yuudai-kun! Watch out!" He heard Hikari called out to her, Yuudai blinked his eyes until his vision become clear again and panicked when he saw a one wheeled motorcycle sped tackled Yuudai, sending him flying to the wall.

"Yuudai/Yuudai-kun!" Hikari and Regal cried out, as he landed on his back.

"Ow… That… doesn't hurt much?" He groaned , finally noticing his new appearance. Yuudai get back on his feet, touched himself all over his legs, chest. "Eh?" arms and head "EH?!" Looking down and screamed. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! WH-WH-WH-What happen to me?! What am i wearing?! Why do i have a sword?! Why is my hair long?!"

"He's conscious?!" Regal gawked, not believing what he's seeing. "Does this mean he's the Inheritor of the Unknown?"

"Hey, Dad!" Yuudai shouted, breaking the scientist thoughts as he look at his son. "I have no idea what happen to me. But with this i can fight, right?"

"Y-yes."

"In that case!" Yuudai leaped toward the one that tackled him and punch it, sending it flying to the viruses who surrounded the two humans, exploding into data fragments.

"W-what power." Hikari's stuttered from Yuudai's display of his new power.

"Dad! I'll keep them busy, take Kari out of here!" Yuudai shout to his father, Regal regain his composure and took Hikari's hand exiting the room. The viruses try to stop them but Yuudai jumped over them and landing in front of the exist.

"You'll have to get through me first! You stupid freaks!" Yuudai threatens them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ministry of Science HQ Japan 2208 Midday December 21

"You'll have to get through me first! You stupid freaks!" Yuudai threatens them, as he ran toward, dodging a projectile from a hound virus before giving it a couple punching and then gave it a kick to the head, deleting from existent. "Good!" He exclaimed, but groaned in pain case a knight like virus slashed behind his back. "AGH!" He yelled as spark flew off his armor and fell to the ground.

"You jerk! That hurts!" Yuudai got back on its feet and draw his sword. "Two can play that game!" He run to the knight and giving it a cut across the chest and then stab the virus in the stomach and explode before Yuudai yanked his sword out.

He turn his head to the remaining virus. "How many of you do I still need to cut down!" He growled, holding his sword in front. Yuudai then eyed at the glowing object and got an idea. "Those viruses come right before those thing came." Yuudai grin. "Then if I destroy it, the viruses will go away!"

With that in his mind he leaped to the closest object and slash it in two. He keep doing it while dodging all of the viruses attacks until there was no more as the surrounding colors returning to normal.

"Yes! Now i don't have to worry about the…" He exclaimed happy, but didn't last long when he saw the viruses. "What?! Why are they still here?" He asks, Then 12 Mettorio line themselves up and glare Yuudai. They raised their pickaxes in the air and slam them down to the ground. This caused a shockwave at the ground coming at Yuudai. Once he saw it, Yuudai quickly put all of his strength into his legs and jump backwards with all his might. However to his surprise his jump reaches the height over a three-stories of a building as he pass through the roof until he land on a Wave Road.

"How did I….?! And Why did I...?!" Yuudai gasp and try figure out what happen to him. When he saw his father and Hikari, talking to a black haired man wearing a green trench coat. "Dad! Maybe he know what happen to me." Yuudai jumps down at Hikari side.

At that moment the unknown man's black Transfer with an Satella Police symbol on it when off along with the antenna on his head.

"W-what's going on all of the sudden?" Hikari asks surprised.

"This reaction..!" The Satella Police open his Transfer. "A Z-wave reaction! I never seen something like this before."

" _What do you wish to do about these readings?"_ asks a mechanical voice from the Transfer as somebody else opened a communication link to the transfer.

"Try to pinpoint the source immediately! Make sure there's no stone unturned!"

" _Order confirmed! All search parameters and triangulations systems are already booted and in execution! The hunt is on"_ came from the transfer _"Ask for permission to engage when I find the whereabouts of the source"_

"Permission granted."

" _I will enjoy this fight."_ told the voice and ends the communication before a mail arrives with the words as the officer roll his eyes. "This time you are not that annoying for me."

"Uuhm… Officer who are you talking to?" Hikari asks.

"Just a colleague of my little miss." The Officer said. "I suggest you stay away from the building. An unknown Z-wave appeared close by and we don't know it dangers."

"Unknown Z-wave…. Don't tell me?" He mumbled to himself and tell the officer. "That's probably one of the project i work on. If i don't check it out will cause a lot of disaster."

"Is that true?" The officer asks, and Regal nod. "Then I'll accompany you to the source until the problem is solved."

"Thank you." Regal said as the officer heed to his other colleague, Regal turn to the girl and said. "Hikari-kun, listen to me carefully. At this moment Yuudai should be close by."

"He is?!" Hikari asks relieved.

"Probably." Regal took out a strange black sunglasses out of his pocket and hand it over to her. "Use this Visualizer to find him. If you do, tell him to go inside you transfer and head to my house immediately and wait for Me." he explain and when to Satella Police, before Hikari could ask anything.

"What does he mean by that?" Hikari wonder, slowly putting the glasses to see Yuudai in front of him. "Hwaa! Y-yuudai-kun! Where did you come from?" She stutter.

"I've been here the whole time! But neither you or Dad notice me, as if i'm turn invisible or something." Yuudai told his childhood friend.

"Invisible?" Hikari remove the Visualizer as Yuudai suddenly vanishing, she blinked with her eye before she put the glasses back on and he reappeared. "You're right! You turn invisible somehow."

"Just what the heck happen to me? Can i even visible again?" Yuudai moped.

"I'm sure you will." She reassured Yuudai. "But we to go do you house and wait for Regal-san to comeback."

"Yea i heard." Yuudai said. "But i don't get the part where he said 'to go inside you Transfer'?"

Hikari think of a sec and suggest. "Maybe… You need to touch me Transfer?"

"Worth a shot." Yuudai touched Hikari's Transfer and suddenly he turn into a red light and when inside her terminal device.

Yuudai-kun?!" Hikari quickly open her Transfers and saw Yuudai on the scream.

" _Am I inside you transfer right now?!"_ Yuudai shout in surprise. _"I don't what's going on anymore!"_

"You're not the only one here." She said, just confused as Yuudai. "But we better get out of here."

" _Couldn't agree with you more."_ He said and Hikari quickly when to Yuudai's home.

In the very moment the transfer of the Inspector beeped loudly, signaling his partner wants to talk.

"What wrong?" He asks.

" _I lost the target before getting a visual."_ was the reply _"I was close for pinpointing as the signal was lost and after recalibrating the search parameters, I was able to detect the last confirmed area. The sub processors and Logic systems suggest that target moved on a secured Transfer. Further search impossible. The prey escaped the predator this time. Ask permission for setting up traps for a quicker response when the target reappears."_

"Granted, once you done make sure you check every Transfer you can find." The officer ordered.

" _In which search parameter? In the police databanks are alone several thousand legal registered Transfers, searching each of them in the entire town takes a while, giving greater risk of escape. And I request you to call upon the entire Predator squad as backup. The damage I registered were surprisingly large. Whatever is the cause, alone I have hard time to find target before greater damage is caused. And increases chances of success."_

The officer think for a moment and said. "Very well. Report to me if anything comes up."

 _"Affirmative! I search for trails to continue the hunt"_ told the voice _"Until further notice contact only possible through Mails"_ and the call ends.

"Is there a problem, Officer Goyoda?" Regal asks.

"Not at all, Professor. Now let's proceed." Goyoda said as he, Regal and the other Satella Police entered the building.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Midday December 21 The Albert Resistant

After the whole ordeal, Hikari was able to return to Yuudai's house safely. Karen wasn't there as they found a note saying that she went to the market. Right now Hikari is sitting on the couch using the Visualizer as she look at Yuudai who walking around the table.

"This day keep crazier by the minute, even in Digimon standard!" Said Yuudai, trying to get a grip of the situation. "First the lab was attack by viruses, then a strange skull order me to defeat a Rockman, and now i wear an armor, my hair got longer and was fighting a couple of viruses with a freaking katana!" He draw his sword, pointing at it.

"And I think a Predator was somewhere around." Told Hikari "At least I have seen an inspector talking to somebody through the Transfer searching something in the arena..."

"You want to tell me you believe this rumor that the Police digged out something of the old internet days" deadpans Yuudai "These Predators are a myth to scare hackers away." He sight trying to sit on the couch but when pass it with his head sticking out. "I hope i can turn back to normal."

"On the bright side. You do look pretty cool with that armor and long hair." Hikari try to cheer Yuudai up. But at that moment her Transfer beeped lousy, she open her terminal and saw a mail from Regal. "Yuudai-kun! I got a mail from your dad!"

"And what does it say?" He asks, getting back on his feet.

"Hold on. 'Hikari-kun, I'm sure you found Yuudai and are right now in my house. There is a way to change him back to normal. Go to Yuudai's room, there you'll find a big glowing orange spot, called the Wave Hole. All he need to do is step into it and he'll return to the real world. PS: I sure you and Yuudai have a lot of questions and i'm willing to answer, but only if your brother and the rest of the Chosen Children are here. The power that Yuudai wields is a part of important for both Digimon and the Peace incident'." Hikari finished reading the mail.

"Importance for both Digimon and the Peace incident?" Ray said looking to his hands. "What is so special about this? Why did dad make it in the first place?"

"He must have a good reason of it." Hikari said. "Why don't you look for this Wave-hole? I'll sent a mail to everyone about what happen today. But… how does he know about all it?"

"Who knows?" Yuudai shrugged, walking to the other side of the room. "Be back in a sec." He jumped through the roof and arrived at his room. "I think i might get use to this." Yuudai mumble to himself, He look around his room and saw a orange whirlpool next to his desk. "That must be the Wave hole." He move a little closer and kneeled close to it. "So all i need to do is step on it?" Yuudai wondered, as he slowly moved and place his hand at the Wave hole and without notice, his body becomes transparent until he glowed red and chance back into his usual outfit.

"It really work! I'm back to normal!" Yuudai cheered, checking every corner of his body and run towards to living room as he burst the door open causing his childhood friend to startle as turn her head and saw Yuudai. "Kari! It work! What dad said is true! I'm back to been me again!"

"That great!" She said, happy for his friend. "And there's nothing wrong with your body?"

Yuudai make a couple of moves with his arms and legs before he said. "Everything's A-Okay!" He told her, holding his thumb up and asks. "And did you sent the mail to the others?"

"I just sent it." She said.

"That's good. Now we have to wait for them to come." Yuudai said, until he realised something. "Kari. When will Taichi come back from this soccer tournament?"

She look at the clock and told. "I think… right about now. Why?"

And before he could say anything. A 14 year old spiky brown hair and brown a blue winter coat, black pants, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and light grey goggles with a black strap worn around his neck busting through the front door. He saw both Yuudai and Hikari and run to the girl and asks. "Hikari! Are you alright? You're not not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay, Onii-chan." She assured. "Yuudai-kun was with me all the time."

"And kick virus's butts with… whatever inside this Transfer is." Yuudai told Hikari's brother, AKA Tachi, while point at the red Transfer.

"Really?" Taichi asks.

"I did. Don't tell me you run straight from your house without reading the rest of your sister's mail?" Yuudai asks.

"Uhm… I kinda… did?" Came from Taichi while he scratched the back of his head. "I remember reading something about you wearing some kind of armor?"

"We'll explain when everyone is here." Yuudai said

-A while later-

After the rest of the chosen children arrived. Hikari and Yuudai explain what happen at the The Ministry of Science and how Yuudai fought against the viruses.

"Viruses appeared in the real world… That shouldn't be possible, they don't have the ability to materializing to the real world." The chosen child of Knowledge, Koushiro Izumi stated.

"You think someone uses some kind of tech to materialize them?" Asked Yamato Ishida to Koushiro.

"That's a possibility. But the question remains, who attack the the Ministry of Science and where did they get that type of technology."

"But what about the Transfer that Yuudai used?" Sora, the Chosen Child of Love wondered. "Why did Regal-san made something this strong?"

"Don't know." Yuudai sighed. "And the strangest thing is after I destroyed that glowing cylinders the viruses didn't disappeared! Not only had that I even jumped through the roof without breaking my neck!"

"That's really strange." The eldest of the chosen children, Joe Kido said. "It almost sound like you turn something similar as those viruses you fought."

"You're not far from the truth, Joe-kun." The children turn to where the voice came from and saw Regal with a suitcase enter his house, walking towards them. "The reason why Yuudai could perform those tasks is because he was turned into a Electromagnetic Being or EM Being for short. Thanks to the Inheritor System that i developed."

"Inheritor System?" Yuudai say it out loud.

"It's a system that allow a regular human transform into a being composed completely of electromagnetic waves."

"And why did you make something like that, Regal-san? And where did you get the technology to make something like that?" Koushiro asks, intrigued by Regal's invention.

Regal sigh and explain the reason. "To combated against the aliens known as FM-ains who are responsible for the disappearance of the space station Peace."

The children look at each other confused and surprised as the Child of Hope Takeru Takaishi asks. "Regal-san, how did you know about that?"

"That because found a footage of the incident a couple of days after the Peace when quiet." Regal explain. "But we were already aware of their existence from other aliens who lost

"But how do you know what they are? Why did you keep it a secret about this?" Yuudai asks.

"That because we weren't ready to face them. They are like the virus you saw back at the lab, EM beings that can enter any electromagnetic machine and use it without limits. Not even the Digimon can't fight against them."

"You mean to say not even our Digimon can't beat the FM-ains?" The leader of the chosen children asks.

"I' afraid so, Taichi-kun." Regal told. "But that where the Inheritor System come in. According to my research, the digital monster can enter wave world since they are made from data. But only drawback that can't return to the real world without the help of an EM-human."

"That sound really great… But is not that easy to become one isn't?" Yamato guessed.

"Indeed. In order to become an EM-human, you need a Denpa Chip and an Inheritor system that match with its user."

"Not everyone can use it?" Hikari asks

"Each system has a different data called NetNavi DNA. If the frequencies of both the user and the system matched he or she can turn into an EM-human based on the NetNavi DNA it used." Regal explained. "We found a couple of candidates that can use the Inheritor system, some of you are in the mix along with Yuudai." He explained to the children.

"R-really!" Taichi can't hold his excitement. "So we can fight with our Digimon use your invention?!"

"Indeed." Regal nod. "But we don't have many Netnavi data, and none of them is a match with you, Tachi-kun." This make the leader hang his head in disappointed.

"So why did you give me this Transfer, Dad?" His son asks. "You said it was against you judgment."

"It is. But I wanted to give you the blue one which contend the DNA of Rockman EXE. The one you holding is…. dangerous." Regal clenches his fist

"Dangerous?" Yuudai tilt his head.

"Because anyone who use it loses their mind and go on a rampage." This make almost everyone jumped off their seat from the new that Regal told.

"You mean to say Yuudai would destroy everything in sight! Why did you use made something like that!" Sora asks, angrily.

"I'm assure you, I would rather cut off my own hand then giving something that dangerous to him, Sora-kun." The professor said with a hush tone. "And we didn't know it how powerful it was when other candidates use it. It's even surprise me that Yuudai can control it with ease."

"Where did you get this anyway? Which Navi did you use?" Joe asks.

"That's the weird part. It simply come to our laps right after all of you fought Apoclymon, three years ago. We investigation it and concluded that it might be from a Navi called Zero, but it was completely different." This make Yuudai eyes widen, remembering that word.

"Zero? That the name that voice and weird skull called me! And know that I think about it. The skull said also something about destroying Rockman and someone called Thomas…"

"Really? That news to me…. Are they link to this somehow?" Regal place his hand on his chin.

Yuudai look at the Transfer he used, he took it off his arm and hand it over to his father. "Here, Dad. It better you have it."

Regal look at his son, thinking for a moment and said. "No, Yuudai. I'll leave this in your hands."

"But you said that it dangerous to use!" Hikari reminded the professor.

"I did. However Yuudai somehow manage to maintain his sanity while using the Zero Inheritor. That alone mean something."

"So you're saying he has something special that the others don't have?" Yamato asks.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The professor answered. Looking back to his son. "That of course if you want to use it."

Yuudai looked back to the Transfer taking a good moment to think about it. "If you said is true. About those FM-ains coming to earth….. Then i'll keep using the Zero Inheritor." This took the Chosen children by surprise from their friend answer.

"Are you out of you mind?! This something you shouldn't taking lightly." Taichi told him.

"You think i don't know about the risk. Tachi?" Yuudai look at Hikari's brother. "I'm aware of the danger as you and the other when to the Digital World three years ago." He reminded them, clenches the Transfer. "Do you know how much frustrating it was? Waiting for you guys fighting against the Dark Masters? Or watching how Diablomon almost destroyed Kodama Town with a nuclear missile? A lot!" Everyone was quiet from Yuudai outburst. "Not only that. I also have a good reason to kicking those FM-ains butt. They are the reason why Subaru almost never come out of his house, refusing making any contact us or with anyone. And without an EM-human, Agumon and the rest won't stand a chance against them. Would you rather have a stranger using the Inheritor only to get stab behind your back? Or someone who you can trust and know your whole live?"

The room when dead quiet as the Chosen Children thought of Yuudai explain about his reason and logic. They look at each other nodded to each other and Taichi said.

"If that what you want. Then we won't stop you."

"Thanks you guy!" Yuudai grinned happily.

"Now we all in an agreement." Regal place the suitcase on the table, he opened it up relieved 6 different kind of sunglasses and one goggle. "I've made these Visualizers for every one of you. I also sent one to Mimi-kun along with the explanation of FM-ains invasion."

"You really came prepared, Regal-san." Takeru said, as he and the rest of the gang look at the Visualizers.

"I aim to please." The professor giggled. "Now pick the Visualizer that matched the color of your crest. Hikari-kun, you give the one you holding to Yuudai. " Everyone does what Regal said and took their own Visualizer.

"But where did get the material to made these?" Koushiro asks.

"From a very special friends. They are the one who also told me about the FM-ains and how to make the Denpa Henkan chip." Regal explained. "Sadly they are very busy, but you will meet them when the time comes." This make the others confused at Regal's answer. "But we have a lot to do and we have little time before the aliens comes."

"When will they come, Professor?" Takeru asks.

"According to my calculation. I'll say somewhere in January." Regal answered. "I just hope we'll be prepared in time before their invasion starts."


	3. Chapter 3

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Morning January 10

"Bye mom! See you later!" Yuudai said, as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the front door. Outside waiting for him is Hikari wearing a sleeveless white and pink turtleneck shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow pants shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She also carries her Visualizer and a digital camera and her hanging from a yellow cord from her neck.

"Good morning, Yuudai-kun." Hikari greet him with a smile on her cute face.

"Morning, Kari." He greet back to her. Yuudai and Hikari walked to their school, on the way they decided to chat.

"Did Regal-san found any signs of the FM-ains?" Hikari asks

"Dad said he found nothing yet." Yuudai answered. "But he suspect they will come over a couple of days."

"I still don't understand why they attack us? We only want to make friends with them." HIkari

"Whatever their reason, those FM-ains start this fight and i'm going to stop their plans and forcing them tell about where Daigo-san and the rest of the Peace are." Yuudai griped his hands.

"But Yuudai-kun we don't know if there are others who don't like the idea. At least try to talk to them before thing gets outta hand." Hikari told.

"I suppose you're right…." Yuudai sighed, Before coming up to Odaiba Elementary School and head to their class A-5.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Midday January 10 Odaiba Elementary School

Class end and Yuudai was about to put his stuff in his bag, while Hikari was talking to a boy who looks like Tachi but with a frizzy burgundy hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a square goggles known as Daisuke, until he notice a girl who has blonde hair that she styles it to be long and look like bunny ears with a drilled tip at the end of her hair. The girl wears a dark green sailor dress, a short red necktie, bright pantyhose-like stocking, and green shoes. Sanding behind her are two boys; one boy that is big bones and the other boy that is short as a midget. The big one has short black hair and wears a yellow shirt underneath his brown vest, brown pants and brown shoes. The small one has brown hair and wears glasses, a white shirt, orange necktie a pair of green pants and red shoes, exiting the class

" _Where are they going? It's not of Luna and her goons to go this early."_ He said in his thoughts, having a bad feeling about it.

"Is there something wrong, Yuudai-kun?" Hikari asks, standing next to his table.

"I just saw Luna leaving the class with doofus A and doofus B." He answered.

"That's strange…. Luna-san would never leave this early without doing her job as the class president. Not without a good reason." Hikari wondered, tapping with her finger on the left cheek.

"I'm sure it nothing." Yuudai said. grabbing his backpack.

"Are you going to tell Subaru-kun about his dad?" Hikari asks, knowing what his childhood friend is planning.

"I am. I know i promise dad not to tell him, but Subaru have every right to know about the FM-ains and what they did." Yuudai said, stand up from his seat.

 _After Yuudai and the Chosen Children agreed to stop the FM-ain invasion, Regal told them to not telling Subaru and her mother about the FM-ain. Regal don't want Daigo's family to be involved in the income disaster._

"You know you'll get in a lot of trouble. right?" Hikari asks, walking with Yuudai out the classroom.

"You don't have to come." Yuudai said.

Hikari shake her head and answered. "But i want to be there. Subaru-kun is a very dear friend to me too."

"You're too nice for your own good, Kari." Yuudai said.

"So i have been told." The child of light giggled.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Midday January 10

The two make their way to the place where Yuudai, Hikari and Subaru go every night, as they saw Luna and her henchmen are talking to a boy with brown, short and spiky. He wears a red shirt with a short dark blue pants and red boots. Around his neck is a string that acts like a necklace for shooting star-shape pendant, a blue Transfer in his left arm and his head is a pair of green tinted glasses. That's their childhood friend, Subaru Hoshikawa.

"I should have know she would go after him." Yuudai groaned, as he called out to the class president. "What do you think you're doing with Subaru, Luna?"

The group turn their head and saw the duo walking toward them.

"Ah Hikari-san, Yuudai-san. I just convincing Subaru-kun here to attend to our school." Luna explained.

"Typical. The reason why you want Subaru in school is because you just can't stand a classroom with one person missing." The white haired boy sighed. "You really need to simmer down a notch with your perfection habits."

The two boys behind Luna got mad that Yuudai's comments and the big one said to him. "You can't say thing to the Prez like that!"

"That's right!" The small boy agreed. "You might be a couple of months older than us Yuudai-san, but that doesn't give you the right to speak to you class president!"

"Gonta. Kizamaro." Luna said, as the boys shutting up. "How do you come to the idea it has to do with the fact one is always missing? If he doesn't learn and shows and sort of grades, how is he supposed to have a grounded live? He ends up at the streets with his current behavior."

"Can't argue with that. But you're also forgetting that Subaru's dad is one of the members of the space station, Peace who went missing three years ago. Also Subaru bailed, while we have this conversation." Yuudai pointed out.

"WHAT?" she shouts and looks around, before shouting her two. "goons" "GO AND FIND HIM!"

"Let's go, Kari!" Yuudai whispered, and the two quickly bolted before Luna could react, yelling to get back.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Night January 10 Vista Point

After ditching Luna and her grunts, Subaru is at a place called Vista Point where he and his childhood friends almost every night goes, stargazing at the night sky. Subaru stand on a platform, looking at the beautiful stars in the sky.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He heard a familiar female voice, Subaru look behind him and saw both Yuudai and Hikari climbing on the platform.

"No problem… had thought it might take you a while as she showed up."

"You got that right." Yuudai said, noticing the glasses on Subaru's head."Where did you get that glasses?"

"A friend of my father gave it to me today. He said it called a Visualizer." replied Subaru and looks up, putting the glasses on.

"Then it must been Mamoru-san. I've met him a couple of time." Yuudai told. "He was the one who help dad with making the Visualizer that me and Kari have."

"You have these too?"

"Yep." Hikari took out hers from her backpack, while Yuudai points at his. "Regal-san told us with this, we can see the EM-wave."

"It's handy thing to have." Yuudai add, but look at him with a serious look on his face. "Subaru there's something we need to talk. It's about yo-"

Suddenly a blue beam shoot down and struck Subaru, causing him to collapse.

"Subaru/Subaru-kun!" Both Hikari and Yuudai called out to him. The white haired boy when on his knees and asks. "Are you alright?"

"Something… is on me." told Subaru and shouts in surprise as he just had identified the unseen object.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asks

"W-Wh-Wha-WHAT IS THAT?"

"You can see me? Funny. Humans aren't supposed to be able to see beings like me…"

The two got surprised as they heard an unknown voice out of nowhere as Yuudai asks. "Who said that?"

"YOU CANNOT SEE HIM?" asks Subaru "A MONSTER IS ON TOP OF ME AND YOU CANNOT SEE ME?"

"C-could it be.." Yuudai look at Hikari and both of them put in their Visualizer and saw a green ghostly figure hovering above Subaru. The green ghost looks bulky and wears blue chest armor with shoulder pads, blue bracelets on both of it's arms and a blue dog-shaped helmet with a wolf-like mouth and red eyes.

"Is that what i think it is?" Hikari gasped.

"That's a… EM being!" Yuudai gawked.

"You know what I am? And can see me now? Very odd!" The ghost rubbing his cheek.

"Can you get off me? And why are roads in the sky?"Subaru asks, putting his Visualizer away. "It… disappeared…." He put the Visualizer back and screamed. "Ah! It's back!"

"Wait, you couldn't see the Wave World at first?" Hikari asks.

"Now i get it. You kids can see my EMbody with those glasses. I must've activated some hidden power of your glasses when i zapped them." The ghost said, floating to Subaru's side.

"Enough of this chit-chat. Who are you and where are you from?" Yuudai asks.

"The name's Warrock, but humans get it all wrong, so just call me "Rock". I come from Planet FM. Makes me an "alien" in human terms, I guess" told the creature. But to me, you guys are the real aliens!"

"Planet FM?!" Hikari shout surprised.

Yuudai wasted no second as he put the Denpa Henkan chip into his Transfer, transforming into his EM-Wave from and draw his sword, pointing it to the alien. "Subaru! Get away from him now!" He yelled to his friend

"Subaru? As in Subaru Hoshikawa?" Rock tilt his head

"How… how do you know my name?" The brown haired boy asks

"Got it from a human I run into in space."

"That human…. Could it be…?" Subaru wondered as he make the dots together and ask the alien. "Was it my dad?!"

"Then i'm guessing you one of FM-ains who attack Peace, three years ago?" Yuudai said.

"Nah! Met him after this." he stated "And for the reasons… I am not completly sure about it. Was not even in the near as the orders came… if here were ever an order."

But before Yuudai can asks another question, the ground shaked for a sec.

"Tsk! They're here already?" Warrock said, irritated

"They'äre here? Who's here?" Subaru asks

Then in the two clicked something and they look at Yuudai and the two shouts "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU/HOW CAN YOU TRANSFORM WITHOUT EM-BEING?" at the same time.

"You two didn't noticed, Yuudai-kun's transformation until now?" Hikari sweatdropped.

"That can wait!" Yuudai said and asks. "Rock was it? Who's after you?"

"Some people I pissed off from mine home planet." The alien answered. The kids then saw the old locomotive is off it's tracks and block the walkway that leads down the hill.

"What the?! That trian's not supposed to be able to move!" Subaru said.

"EM viruses from Planet FM. They going to destroy the town with that." Warrock said.

"You kidding me! It'd will be a disaster if i don't do something!" Yuudai growled. "Subaru! Kari! Find a place to hide! I'll handle it!" He told them, and jumped immediately into the Train's Comp Spaces.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Night January 10 Train Comp

Yuudai appeared inside the train's computer standing of a one of the colorful platforms and looks around to find the viruses. And he found the viruses on a platform below him… or rather the army of them.

"Found them." Yuudai said, he jumped off the platform, falling to the ground yelling. "Rakuhouha!" The EM-human slam his fist to the ground releasing nine bolts of destructive energy deleting the army of viruses in half.

"All right." Yuudai look at the remaining viruses and draw his sword, pointing it to the army. "Who's next?"

 **Music Project X Zone 2 Opening Stage Zero**

Yuudai then dashed towards to closes virus and cut them in piece. A couple of Mettorio then shoot a shockwave towards the red armored boy, Yuudai run towards the attack, jumping over it and cut the middle Mettorio into two.

But suddenly he got blasted by something before he knew what hit him, a Raid virus was above him and was on the way to slam the hammer down.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yuudai said, dodging just before the hammer hit the ground and blaster shooting viruses were aiming at him.

Yuudai took a defensive stance when a couple of green energy-like bullet from above hit the viruses but didn't hurt it very much.

"Huh?" Yuudai look up and saw Subaru standing on a higher plaform wearing a dark blue body suit, light blue boots that reaches up to his knees, a light blue gauntlet on his right arm and on his left arm is the head of Warrock, light blue shoulder pads and a blue helmet with a red visor covering half of his face.

"Subaru?! What are you doing?! How did you even get here?!" Yuudai asks, holding his sword ready before slashing wide, creating an energy wave which struck the virus, deleting them.

"Less talking here. We still have to kick some virus butts!" Warrock stated.

"Warrock?! How did you became Subaru's left hand?!" Yuudai asked the alien, he saw a couple of blaster like viruses aiming at Subaru and warns. "Subaru! Jump!"

The boy look confused, but saw an incoming attack heading his way. Panicking, Subaru quickly jumped, dodging the blaster but hitting the ground with his face.

Yuudai make his to his friend and asks. "You're okay?"

"Face hurts. But i can live." Subaru answered, getting back on his feet. Then he aims his cannon and shoots some more times.

"Care to explain how you became… this?" Yuudai asks slashing a upcoming viruses.

"Warrock did charge one of my empty cards and fused with me." Subaru answered.

"So are you in control of the FM-ain?" Yuudai asks

"I let him as it is getting faster than trying to exploit something on him to charge up negative energy so I can shut down his brain and control his body." told Rock from the hand.

"You want to do what?!" Yuudai yelled, kicking a hound like virus away.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. Except for the part that letting him do the control is much easier than trying to take it. Is such a hassle that after getting it, most are weakened and keep themselves somewhere hidden to delay fighting." Warrock said. Subaru then point his left arm to a couple viruses and shoot a charge shot at them and this time he manages to destroy a few this time.

Yuudai stare at the remaining viruses and asks. "Warrock. Do you have a ability that clean up the rest of them?"

"If Subaru can give me a battle card. Just throw one into mine mouth!" Rock told the humans.

"The two look at each other, before Subaru feed Warrock a Heat Ball card and suddenly a red ball appeared in his right hand.

"No way!" Both Subaru and Yuudai quaked at the same time.

"Neat, huh? Now throw it and sent the virus to kingdom come!" Warrock tell them.

Subaru did the same and throw it, which explode upon impact, wiping the area from the virus.

 **Song end**

"Wow…" Yuudai said and asks the alien. "Can ever FM-ain do that?"

"Nope! That one of mine original power." Rock told. "But i have to admit. You two aren't half bad then i expected, kid. You've caught my interest. Think i'll hang around for a little bit longer! How you like that?"

Subaru looked at Rock and said. "A little longer? No thanks! I'm really sorry, but no way i'm getting roped into something like that again!"

"So? Then you don't want to hear about your old man?" Rock asks.

"He's right." Yuudai said. "I hate to admit, but Warrock might have a lead to you dad and with his knowledge we can stop the FM-ain's invasion before it's too late."

"W-well…" He look at Yuudai and back to Warrock before he said. "Okay. You can stay in mine Transfer for a bit. Just please tell me about my dad…"

Yuudai then head to a small terminal that the viruses were attacking, he start t hit the button on the holographic keyboard. After a few types, the train's computer Wave World start to shake and the boys heard the train whistling. The train's computer space keep shaking until he heard something clicks which stopped the shaking.

"There. That should do the trick." He said, turning his attention to Subaru and said. "I'm sure you have a lot of question." He look at Warrock. "But as things stand out. I can't tell you how i got this power or how i know of their existing. Not until i'm sure i can trust Rock."

"And what? Should get into a lab now? To be your testlab in how to deal with FM-ians?" The alien asks.

"No. Neither me or any of mine friends aren't that type of people. Besides we have…. other special friends that can tip the scale in our favor." Yuudai told him. "But you have to earn our trust to know our secrets. Just like we need to earn yours."

"Funny way of thinking!" he told "But we better leave! These guys were small fries but until we better keep out from the bigger ones! And something big is coming… but i don't know who that is… I cannot recognize the energy signature."

"Must be one of the Hunters. Those guys never give up." Yuudai sighed placing his hand on to Subaru's shoulder. "Time to get the heck out of here." He said, as both of them turn into light and pulsed out into the real world.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Night January 10 Vista Point

Hikari waited for the boy close to the train after it return to it original position. She then saw two light coming out from the train and landed next to her. The light dissolved and both Yuudai and Subaru came from it wearing their normal clothing.

"Are you two alright?" Hikari asks the boys.

"We're fine, Kari." Yuudai said. "But we better get out of here. The Hunters are on there way here." He told Hikari and the kids quickly exited the park just before strange creatures stood on the waves roads.

"Target lost! Making report and set search parameters!" One of the creatures said and split up every corner of the park.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Night January 10

"We better get going and act like nothing happen." Yuudai told, walking the street with his friends

"But what the heck are those Hunters you talking about?" Warrock asks.

"There some kind of old program from 200 years ago that Satellites Police dig up sometime ago." Yuudai answered.

"And you know about them how?" Subaru asks.

"One of the Satellites Police was talking to one a couple of weeks ago." Hikari said.

"And you learned about them how?" asks Subaru "And how should they be trouble if they are 200 years old?"

"It's a rumor that going around for a while. So we don't know much about them." Yuudai answered as they arrived at Subaru's house and warned. "You and Rock better keep a low profile for now. We don't know what they are capable of. So watch each others backs, okay?"

"Fine!" told Warrock "But we won't promise anything, due the trouble that might find us!"

"If that happens call me. It's better to fight together against them." Yuudai said.

"Depends if we manage that." laughs the FM-ian.

"Something tells you live is going to get harder from now on, Subaru-kun." Hikari said.

"How great…" muttered the boy.

* * *

Hope you like the story! Fav, Like and Comment! Also I'm looking for a co write that has knowledge of both Megaman and Digimon!


	4. Chapter 4

_Four days have past since Yuudai and his friends met the EM being known as Warrock a FM-aim that betrayed his homeworld and knows Subaru's father, Daigo Hoshikawa but won't tell where he is and how Warrock knows him. Yuudai and Hikari told what happen to Regal as he was very surprised, and told them and the rest of the chosen children to keep a close eye on War-Rock_

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Evening January 14 Vista Point

As usual Yuudai was in the Vista Point with Subaru and Hikari watching the start, except for the white haired boy as he is on the lookout of any Hunter on the Wave Road by using his Visualizer.

"No sign of them so far." He said, putting his glasses away. "I thought they would come after all those incidents happen here."

"You mean the one about someone destroying everything that red, right?" Subaru ask. "I saw it on the new today."

"Wonder if it could be the work of a FM-ain…" Hikari then asks the alien. "Rock. Do you have think it could be one of your race?"

"Who knows." He answered through Subaru's Transfer. "But it sure got mine interest."

The young humans sighed by his remark as Subaru asks. "Rock… Please, tell me about my dad…"

"Hmmm… why should it?" He asks.

Annoyed by War-Rock's question Yuudai want to give him a piece of his mind until he heard a familiar voice . "My, oh my. I wonder what you're up to, being here with Hikari-san, Yuudai-san at this time of night?"

Yuudai groaned knowing who voice belonged to as he and his friends saw Luna and Kizamaro walking towards them.

The class president notice the looks on the boys face and asks. "What's with that face?"

"This is the face of displease. We're not happy to see you here." Yuudai told her.

Hikari sheepishly laugh before she ask the class president. "And why are you here, Luna-san?"

Luna cleared her throat and told them. "We looking for the culprit that's destroying our town's properties of course!" The shocked the gang while the platinum haired girl continued to explained her reason. "As the super-citizens we are, searching for the criminal with our scouring car! And we'll not rest until we bring the crook to justice!" Luna place her hands on her waist with her chin high while Kizamaro throw confetti.

Yuudai and his friends sweatdropped, knowing that Luna she's doing this just to get Subaru in her class.

"Wait, what's a scouring car?" Subaru asks.

"Like i was just saying, there's been a lot if crimes going on around town, so we're scouring every nook and cranny to find the criminal!" Luna told, thrusting his fist into the air. "I'm going to protect my town!"

"Wow, Prez, you have such a great sense of justice! No one can top you!" Kizamaro praised, clapping his hands. "You're a role-model for all!"

Yuudai roll his eyes at his classmates as Luna ask them. "So how about it? Should i sign all three of you up?"

"Not a change." Yuudai answered.

"Sorry, but i'm not interested." Subaru told.

"And i'm going to a friend of mine, tonight." Hikari said.

"Well, then! Don't stay out too late. Who knows what kind of dangers may found you if you do!" Luna told, she then look at Subaru and said to him. "Oh, and come to school, OK!?" The class president left with Kizamaro.

Once they were gone, Subaru sighed and said. "I'm tired from just talking to her."

"Trust me, you get that a lot when you hang around with Luna and her goons." Yuudai told him, as they start to leave the park.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Evening January 14

Once they exiting Vista Point, Hikari turn to the boys and said. "Well. I'll see you boys later."

"Say hi to Sora to me." Yuudai asks her, Hikari nod and leave while Yuudai and Subari walk the other way to their house. But once they are halfway there, a car horn sound was heard. The boy stop and saw a pickup car parking in front of them.

"Well, well. We meet again." Said a voice that recognize immediately.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yuudai grumble, as Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro stepping out of the car.

"So, what do you think? Nice truck, right?" Luna asks. "I'll even give you a ride in it, if you want!"

"I'm ok, really…. Anyway…." Subaru then walk to Gonta and bow his head a little. "I'm really sorry what happened!" He apologies to him after Warrock force Subaru to punch Gonta three days ago. "Well. see ya!" Subaru then take his leave with Yuudai follow behind him.

"Still a jerk move what you pull out to Gonta, Rock." Yuudai said to the alien.

"Oh come on! That kid was asking for it!" Warrock told him. "I'm sure you will do the same if he standing in front of you."

"Only in self defense! You did that because Gonta was irritating you! That the big difference between you and me!" The white haired boy stated, but before the conversation could go further, they heard a loud noise coming from behind. They turn around and saw the car that Luna is using was heading toward them with extreme speed.

Yuudai quickly grab Subaru's arm, jumping to the bushes dodging the car in a nick of time.

"That was way too close!" Yuudai said, brush off the leafs on his head.

"That was Luna's car wasn't it? All i did was turn her down a few of her invitations, but this is going way too far!" Subaru said.

"That wasn't her doing. When that car past by us, i felt a faint presence of a FM-ain that i know." Warrock told them.

"Could it be the same on that was destroying the town's property?" Yuudai asks.

"Well here's your chance to find out, cause it coming back for round two!" The alien warn them.

Both the boys quickly change into their EM form and enter the truck's Comp when the car heading straight towards them.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Evening January 14 TruckComp

"I think i just saw mine live flashing for mine eyes." Subaru placing his hand on her knees as he tak deep breaths.

"Grown a backbone, kid," Warrock said, but suddenly they heard a boy and a girl scream not far from their location.

"Those are Luna and Kizamaro's voices! How did she even get here?" Yuudai wonder, surprised.

"FM-ains can change humans into waves. Those two were too close to the FM-ain, so they were dragged along for the ride. And they got picked up by a real nasty one, too." Warrock told.

"How nasty?" Yuudai asks.

"Very. He's name is Ox, he a brutal fire attribute FM-ain who charges at things like the bull-headed cow he is." Warrock told them.

"And you want us to fight a scary guy like him?" Subaru ask, slightly trembling.

"If we don't spot this Ox character, he would endanger everyone in town. Including our family and friends, Subaru" Yuudai state. crossing his arms while asking the alien. "Anything there is to know about him?"

"He's strong, but he moves in straight lines. If you keep your cool, he's a pushover!" Rock explained.

"So he's all brawn and no brains, huh? Then we better stay on our toes like Rock said." Yuudai said, and heading out to where the scream come from.

"Wait for me!" called Subaru, following her, without realizing that something else enter the car as well.

"Targets found. Message send. Engaging target. The hunt is on." And the being prepares to follow the two while keeping a close eye on them.

After they fight through the horde virus, until they slowly reaches the core of the computer and saw a red humanoid like Ox behind the steering wheel with both Yuudai's classmate laying on the ground unconscious.

"That's far enough, FM-ain!" Yuudai called out to him. Turning around the Ox callow "Mmrrgh! Who is ordering me around?"

"Eep! He's freaking huge!" Subaru yelped.

"Don't chicken out on me, Subaru!" Yuudai said, drawing out his sword.

The ox monster then glared at Subaru and asks. "Haven't we met somewhere before…?"

"Hello Ox! Long time no see!" told Rock.

"Mmmrrrgh! Warrock!?" The flam FM-ain was shocked to see his fellow alien.

"Are you the only FM-ain that came to Earth?" Warrock asked.

"Yep, so far! But that's because i'm the fastest! Don't worry. The other guys ii'be here in a bit!" Ox told and said. "By the way, you picked a real loser as a host! Strong, powerful people, that's the way to go!"

"Just because you have muscle for brains doesn't mean you're strong, porkchop." Yuudai point his sword to him. "You're going to find out the hard way, unless you surrender peacefully and release your host from your mind controle."

"Is that a threat from a girl?" he asks and began to laugh loudly.

"You better take this boy seriously, Ox." Rock told him. "He may not look like it, but the kid here have quite the firepower in him. Also spoiler warning, he's the first human i know who can EM wave change without a EM-being."

"Do you think I am so dumb that I fall for such a claim?" asks Ox

"I think you are even dumber." He retorts

With the Ox shouts loudly and storms forward to tackle them. Yuudai quickly pushed his friend away while he side step, dodging the FM-ain's attack.

"You were right, Rock. He does have a one tracked mind." Yuudai joked.

"Told you so. Now let kick his butt!" Warrock said.

"Hold on, Rock…. You never told me our enemy would be someone like him…." Subaru said, getting back on his feet.

Ox turn around laughing as he ask the gang. "Take a good look at Ox Fire. Seem familiar?"

"Familiar….?" The red warrior wondered, as a thought came to his mind as he look at Luna and Kizamaro, realising the host that Ox controlled. "Don't tell me…. Gonta is your host?!"

"Why else would he have this form?" ask Rock "After all, you know how I look like when not fused, so we FM-ians needs host for being stronger. And most of us don't ask for ask, we just take them."

"Why him? Why would Ox pick Gonta?" Subaru asks.

"Something in his emotional state made him a good victim." told Warrock.

"That right! Gonta's 'friend' over there was planning to cut off his brother band after he got punch from a kid called Subaru." Ox told him, pointing at Luna. "And with his help, i'm going to mow you and your sidekick down and take back the Andromeda Key!"

"Andromeda Key?" asks Yuudai

"Higher danger target detected. Engaging combat" told a voice behind Ox Fire. Upon turning he saw a large mechanical bear like being in brown and black with glowing yellow eyes and on each hand four green glowing claws while a four was printed on the chest. While on the other side the sign of the police printed on with an x pattern claw mark.

"What the..? What the heck are you?" Ox demand.

"Quadstrike of the Predator Squad! You are my prey. Prepare to be hunted down." stated the bear, the eyes glowing more as does the claws.

"That's a Predator?!" Subaru quaked and asks. "W-what should we do?"

"Why ask me? This is mine first time seeing one close up too!" Yuudai told.

Ox didn't ask long and simply stormed forward the predator only to be stopped head on as Quadstrike grabbed Ox Head not moving a centimeter.

"I am physically the strongest member of the Predators. You have no chance!" was the declaration and punches Ox Fire into the head, sending him flying over the entire ground before Quadstrike roared and stomps forward his prey.

"Stop! Your attacking his host!" Subaru told to the Predators. "It's a human kid, like us!"

"Let him!" told Rock "In this state, you can only end the takeover by deleting the body, thus killing the FM-ian in question."

"So as long the bear thing attack Ox, Gonta will be save?" Yuudai asks.

"Roughen up, drained and perhaps having a headache that could kill one. Aside from that he will live." stated Rock. "We should worry more about the company that Ox got with him." as many humanoid people began to appear, moving forward to Luna and Zack. "Virus infected people. Is like with Ox and Gonta, but on a quite simpler level in terms of thought process. Not less dangerous thought."

"And they will return to the real world once we delete those viruses?" Yuudai ask, blocking an attack with his sword.

"Kind of. We delete their digital version, but as long OX is here, they could be also considered being dead. Only once he is gone, they return where they had been before being taken over."

That they heard a roar and saw that Quadstrike was burned by Ox Flames, indicating the two would be busy for a while. So saving Luna and Kizamaro had priority.

"Subaru! Take Luna, i'll carry Kizamaro!" Yuudai kicked the virus away and quickly runs to the two as Subaru follow suit. On their way, more viruses tried to block their way but Subaru shoot them with a blaster.

Once they arrived, Yuudai carry Kizamaro over his shoulder, while Subaru carry Luna in bride style. The boy then up a couple of platform up so that the viruses won't get the victims.

"This place would be safe for them." Yuudai said as Subaru put the two down. "Now we need to help Quadstrike and Save Gonta."

"And find a way to get away quickly" said Subaru "Because I have the feeling once we took care of Ox, Quadstrike will have our heads."

"Don't think it would be a trouble. Mine dad give something to me in case if got a Predator caught up to us." Yuudai told, holding his open hand and the Ministry of Science symbol with five star appeared. "All i need to do is show this to Quadstrike, and everything will work out…. I think."

"You think?!" Subaru look at him surprised.

"Look i don't even know how this works! All we can to is truest dad and see what happens." Yuudai answered, jumping off the platform.

Subaru followed and they soon reach the battlefield. Also they saw one clear thing: While Quadstrike was strong, he was a slow fighter. But the damage done to the system by each strikes were a testament of his strength. Subaru quickly give Warrock a Cannon Battle Card, the alien's head transform into a cannon as he shoot it and hit Ox Fire's head, saving Quadstrike from the FM-ain's breath attack.

Ox Fire turns around, only to get kicked by Yuudai in the face, the red armored kid then jump off, grabbing his opponent's arm, sweeping his foot off the ground and perform a shoulder throw, crashing Ox Fire to the ground.

"That's for calling me a girl." He told, turning to Quadstrike and asks. "Need help?

Quadstrike put his foot on Ox and holds his arm at his face… before it turns into a large cannon that began to charge, crackling in power. "Any last words?"

But Ox Fire quickly spits a huge fire at the bear Predator, giving quite the damage to Quadstrike as he try to quench around his body. "Burn to a crisp!" He shout, getting back on his feet and tackled the bear with all of it's might. But his other arm grabbed him, throwing over and released the energy of the cannon, but Ox Fire counter it with his breath attack, both explode when it made contact creating a large smoke, covering the battlefield.

Ox Fire keep his ground, preparing for Quadstrike's next attack. But then Yuudai came, bursting into the smoke, dashing toward him. Ox have little time to react as the red swordsman stand in front of him, hold his katana with both hands and give him a vertical slash on the chest. Yuudai jumps away as Subaru fire a wave of water to the FM-aim, finishing him off as Ox fire start to glow, before exploding. Once the explosion smoke was gone, Gonta laid on the ground while Ox true form was mowing loudly as the metallic parts started to crack.

"Rock…. Don't be too happy….. You may have beaten me with your new friends…. But we'll…. Andromeda K…. for sure….. Oooooowww!" As the part suddenly break apart and the energy dissipated, leaving only the broken armor parts of the fallen FM-ain behind on the ground.

"We….won…." Subaru couldn't believe his eyes as he fell on his butt. "I can't believe we…."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Yuudai said, looking at Quadstrike. "We still have to deal with that bear Predator."

He turns to them and aims an already charged cannon "Surrender or be hunted down!"

"What now?" asks Subaru.

Yuudai showed the mark that his father gave him, but soon found him facing a cannon "The third virus trying to fool me with such a fake ID! Nice try!"

"Third?" Yuudai wondered, before having to duck as a cannon shot, nearly removing her head. "Wait! We're not your enemy! We even help you defeating Ox Fire!"

"You're within Hunting Perimeters! Unless my Operator or Squad leader calls off the hunt, the hunt goes on!" Declared the program, showing that even for an advanced AI, he still holds tightly on direct orders with only a select set of exceptions… and favors doesn't count.

Yuudai saw Subaru carrying Gonta to safety his friends as he told him. "If you want to hunt so bad, you should focusing on the alien invasion then us. Ox is just the beginning, there will be more of them with powers we don't even know!"

"Data of past Netnavis are familiar to today's opponent."

"But that doesn't mean you should take them lightly. They are the ones who attack the Space Station Peace all those years ago."

"Insufficient Data!" and shoots again before storming forward to slash him with his claws. Yuudai dodge all of long range and use his sword to block all of Quadstrike attack

"We should leave now!" called Subaru "Else we might have to face his friends soon."

"Right!" Yuudai pushed Quadstrike away looking straight into his eyes and told. "I suspect we'll see each other soon so i will tell you this. The FM-ain are also mine enemy and i will fight them to protect the people i care about, believe it or not…. It your choose." And with that said, Yuudai and Subaru pulsed out to the real world.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 January 14 Evening

Once the boys return back to their human form. They watch from afar the street as Luna making up with Gonta as he and Kizamaro try to hug her, while she try to push them back.

"That Gonta kid is strong, but even his physical strength could not give his life meaning…. And when you knocked him out cold-"

"Which you forced Subaru to do it." Yuudai reminded him.

"Hush you!" Warrock yelled at him, clearing his throat and continued his speech. "As i was saying: he thought he had lost his place in the world…. He didn't want to lose that, so he let his weakness be used by Ox. Like i told you before, FM-ains take over humans with loneliness in their hearts. Humans who feel lonely want something to fill up the void inside. And they invite mine race into that empty space. People are so weak. They think they can't fill the void in their hearts by themselves. Well, i say that, but us FM-ains need to fuse with Earthlings to use our full powers, too. Everyone needs to feel they fit in somewhere… Guess that goes for human and EM beings alike."

"A place where you belong….." Yuudai mumbled to himself, looking at his transfer, remembering the feeling each time Hikari, Taichi and their friends went to the Digital world. "Yea. You're right, never know you're a philosophy type, Rock." He smirked, shrugging. "Here i thought you were just a meathead like Ox was."

"Don't push it girl!" stated the EM-Being. As Yuudai start to laugh.

Quadstrike was standing on the wave road as somebody else approached him. "I take you lost the target?"

"Got damaged and process capacity were lowered due the circumstances. But I was able to get some date of our prey!" explains the bear

"Good! Spread it over the squad! We keep on hunting."

"I do hope your finding about our prey will be useful, Quadstrike." A female voice said, as a fox like creature appeared next to the bear. "After all information is key, and we don't want to delete the wrong crock, now do we?"

"Any news of your analyses of the little previous data we got before?" asks the apparent leader.

"From what i can get so far. Those virus we fought a couple of days back aren't not our typical everyday food." The fox said. "I suspect that they came from oceans of stars." She point her claw to the sky.

"Outer space…. Could it be the 'Meteor'…. No that too soon…." mumbled the leader "New orders! Capture some of these viruses and analyze them! Quadstrike! Upload your findings at our database! SeptSearch, you go and analyze the data! And Try to convince the commander to restart Project Striker."

"What will you do, Drikat?" asks Quadstrike. "I have to report back to the inspector… don't ask me why I am set up as his partner."

"Too bad the commander isn't your partner, Dri." SeptSearch said. "He may be a oddball, but at least his twice better than that low class detective for yours."

"Tell me about it…" Drikat sighed, moving out the shadow and reveals to be a quadruple mecha dragon with yellow eyes, and red and black body armor with three claws on each paw. On the side were his Predator mark with a three on it.

"You have your orders." he added to them

"Roger that!" Quadstrike flow away.

"Make sure you get back soon. Our favorite show is coming up, and it would be no fun to see it without you." SeptSearch winked at him, before flying off.

Drikat looked after her and numbled "What is up with her… all these odd lines for me and the methion she is working on a system upgrade only for us two…" he shook his head "Should go now." Once Drikat was about to leave, he received the information from Quadstrike as his eyes weiden. "T-that's…!" He open a image of Yuudai, fighting Ox fire, he zoomed to the boy and mumbled. "He looks a little different…. But he just like that person from mine Data Fragments….. This can't be a coincidence…." He then search the database hoping to find a clue, only to find a name. "Zero….. What for connection do you have with mine 'Father'..."


	5. Chapter 5

The Ministry of Science Japan 2209 Midday January 18

"Whoa!" Yuudai and the chosen children gawked at the same time seeing a couple of workers and scientists working on at a huge device.

"D-dad… what the heck is that?" Yuudai ask his father, pointing at it.

"It kinda like one of those teleport thing from sci-fi movies i watched." Taichi said, making Regal chuckled.

"You're not far from the truth, Tachi-kun." He said, turning to the kids and told. "What you're seeing here, is a manmade Digital Gate!"

This surprised the kids as they screamed, 'what' at the same time.

"Unbelievable..! How long until it's operable?" Koushiro asks.

"It's going to take a while, not to mention we need to make a couple of test to be sure." Regal said. "But that one of the reasons i brought you all here." He told, leaving the room with the kids following him.

"And what's that?" Takeru asks, as the group entering Regal's room.

"To see if Yuudai can enter the digital world, by using the inheritor program, of course." He said sitting on his desk, typing on his computer.

"What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Dad, is that possible?" Yuudai ask, slamming his hands to his father's desk.

"Yea, we're the only ones who can enter the Digital world." Sora told.

"True. But you forgetting that mine program let turn mine son into a EM-being, as all of you know Em-beings have the ability to enter any electrical equipment. So it is possible that they can enter the Digital world using the Digital Gate you all using right now." Regal explained. Bringing up the Gate program to the Digital world. "So who will do the honor?"

Everybody looked at each other, a bit nervous about it.

"I'll do it." Taichi said, walking next to Regal and pull out his Digivice, holding in front of the screen, opening the gate.

Once a blue glowing portal were open, swallowed the holder of Courage into the computer.

"Are you ready, Yuudai?" Regal asks.

"I am." He stated, took a deep breath before standing in front of the computer and took out and put his Denpa Henkan Chip into his Transfer, transforming into Zero. "Here goes nothing." The boy muttered, before jumping into the gate.

Digital World File island 2209 Midday January 18

Worried about Yuudai's safety, Tachi walked in a circle like a chicken without a head hopping that nothing wrong is happening. He keep looking at the TV, watching like a hawk until the screen start to shine.

As it was shining brighter than Tachi was used to, he back off… but he was too slow as Yuudai came out of it, and collides with him like a projectile hitting a target.

"That…. was the most… nauseous…. pulse in… i ever… felt…." Yuudai groaned, not realising that he is lying above Tachi. Shaking the head, he looked around to see how everything looked like in this place. "Is this…. the Digital world…?"

"Yuudai…. Get off of me…" He heard Taichi's voice as he looked down and saw Hikari's older brother on the ground.

"Oh, nuts!" He quickly jumped off of him and asks. "Are you alright, Taichi?"

"I… have been worse" he replied and began to raise up with a groan.

Yuudai notice the TV screen start to static, he take a closer look and see that the snow is vanishing seeing his dad and his friends behind him.

"Hey!" Called Taichi, standing next to Yuudai, with his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Yuudai got here without any trouble." He told them as the two saw their friends cheering and look relieved.

 _"Yuudai, is everything alright? Do you have any negative effect?"_ Regal asks.

"Beside been a bit nauseous, i'm okay." He told.

"And has extra weight." Stated Taichi getting a whack on the head by Yuudai. "Hey! I just stated that you are heavier here than back home!"

"So what am i going to do now?" Yuudai asks, ignoring Tachi.

 _"I want you to bring either Aguman or any of the chosen children's parther here to the real world. I think it's time to bring out our hidden ace in the hole."_ Regal told them.

"Any clue where we could find any of them?" asks Yuudai to Taichi.

"I think we close to File City, Agumon and the rest are always hanging around there." Tachi told them. "Come on, i'll show you the way." Yuudai then followed the leader until they arrived at File City after a couple of minutes walking.

"This place look so…. strange…. " Yuudai comment, looking at the strange building and objects as he walk through the crowds of Digimon.

"Trust me, you'll get use to this." Taichi chuckled. But then they heard someone calling out Tachi's name, the looked and saw a large orange dino like creature with green eyes, also known as Agumon running towards them.

"Hey, Agumon!" Tachi pet his partner's head.

Agumon then notice Yuudai and asks his friend. "Tachi, who is that guy behind you?"

"No suprised you don't recognize me, Agumon. It been three years after we last saw each other." Yuudai shrugged, making the digimon confused by his remark.

"Huh? Do i know you?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Agumon, this is Yuudai, you know, the white haired kid who's been by Hikari's side during Vemdamon's attack?" Tachi explained

"Yuudai?" Agumon looked at him and jumped back, remembering the young boy who he befriend with. "Ah! Now I remember! The nice guy that came every day!" He jump into Yuudai's arms, hugging him "Woaw! You looks so cool! Where did you get those clothes? Are you like those human superheroes? How did you even get here?"

"Okay! Okay, one question at the time, buddy." Yuudai laugh, putting Agumon on the ground.

"Is Gabumon and the others here too? There something we need your help with." Taichi asks.

"Of course! They are at Jijimon's house." Agumon point at the large can-like house.

"Wait, so there is a digimon called 'Old man' mon?" Yuudai said, crossing his arms as he huffed. "Can't wait what other thing there is in store here."

"I think it is easier to ask what kind of digimons doesn't exist" Admits Taichi. The humans followed Agumon to the elder's house where they got greeted by the rest of the chosen children's digimon partners along with Jijimon. The digimon asks a lot of questions of how Yuudai got here, so he explained along with what happen to Earth.

"I see… those FM-ains are a dangerous group of foes indeed." Jijimon said, stroking his beard.

"But how are we going to help you fighting against them as we can't see and touch them?" A red bug-like digimon, AKA Tentomon asks.

"Beats me. Mine Dad ask me to bring you to his lab, he might have a solution of how you guys can go into the wave world with me." Yuudai shrugged. "He did say that i'm the key to that problem."

"And he knows about this how? Or is this theory even tested?" asked Tentomon.

"But Yuudai's dad can't proof it since there are no Digimon in the real world, so how can he even test it?" A small flying guinea pig-like creature also known as Patamon asks.

"Patamon is right." Said a white cat like digimon wearing yellow claw gloves and a golden ring on its tail. "That probably why your father asks you to bring us to him, so that he can test his theory."

"I don't feel like being a test plant." told a plant like digimon.

"Don't worry, Palmon. I'm sure that mine Dad have a couple of measurements to be sure that nothing is going to happen to all of you during the test." Yuudai reassured the plant Digimon.

"As long none of us ends up as a MissingNo." Stated a white, furry seal with, purple markings, an orange-red mane.

"But we have to try." Said a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white belt with navy blue markings. "We can't just do nothing while our friends's world is been attack by aliens."

"Gabumon is right." Jijimon spoke. "And the invasion will spread here if FM-ians found a way to enter our world. That something we must avoid at all cost."

"Then it's setted! We going to kick those aliens back into…. What it called again?" Agumon asks the humans.

"Space." Yuudai answered.

"Right, that! We kick them back into space!" Agumon said, thrusting his claw upwards.

"We should add we have an on-world problem." Warned Yuudai "The Predators."

"Predators? What that?" Asks a pink bird digimon.

"A set of AI which are programmed to hunt down any target they are set on… and currently they are set on anything that disturbs the networks. Including me and Subaru currently, as they don't know it better." Yuudai told them. "Not to mention their quite strong from what i saw how Quadstrike handle Ox Fire."

"So… we have to risk being targets as well?" asks Agumon, scratching his head confused.

"Sadly yes. And it would be easier to hide our presence if it wasn't for Warrock, wanted to get out house and go on the Wave Road with Subaru now and then." Yuudai sighed. "That guy is a real loose cannon."

"So they know how your other forms look like?" Asks Tailmon.

"That's right. Lucky they didn't know our real identity, so we pretty much safe for now." The red swordsman told them.

"Still… won't it limit your movement as they are looking for you?" asks Tentomon "If they find you while searching or fighting, it only makes it much more complicated."

"Pretty much. I almost got caught by one of them, not long ago if it wasn't for Yamato. If i didn't saw him headed to his band practice i would be shrewd by them." Yuudai laugh weakly.

"I think we should go back, Regal-san is waiting for us." Tachi told.

"I guess you are right… shall we?" asks Yuudai. The Digimon nod and followed the humans to the Digital Gate.

The Ministry of Science Japan 2209 Midday January 18

Meanwhile at the real world, Regal and the chosen children waited for Yuudai and Tachi to return from the digital world until Koushiro start to ask Regal something.

"Regal-san, how will Tentomon and the other help Yuudai with fighting the FM-ians?" He asked. "You said with his help they can enter the wave world."

"That's right, but i'll tell you until Yuudai and Tachi-kun came back." Regal told.

As the holder of knowledge wondered what Regal was planning, until the computer screen started to glow, Regal then quickly turn the monitor as Tachi, Yuudai and the digimon came out from it, falling on the ground.

"Is this going to be a thing?" Yuudai asks, as his EM-from is cancelled with Gabumon, Gomamon and Palmon on his back and Tailmon on his head.

"You get use to it." Tachi answered, with Agumon on his back while Tentomon, Piyomon and Patamon were able to save themselves. but flinches at Yuudai look… if looks could kill, earth would be a wasteland now.

The Digimons gett off of Yuudai and runs to their respective partner. While Hikari walk to her childhood friend, picking Tailmon up and asks him. "So what do you think of the Digital World?"

"Weird, but not a bad place." said Yuudai, getting back on his feet.

"Now that everyone is here, i would like to asks the digimon something." Regal asks, as everyone look at the scientist as he asks. "This might sound strange to you, but did any of you saw a orange whirlpool during your time here on Earth?"

"Orange whirlpool? Yea we saw them." Agumon said, surprising the humans.

"Is it identical to the one here at the far left corner of the room?" Regal point at the location which he described as the Digimon look.

"Yep, it's look just like that! Why do you asks?" Piyomon asks.

"You guys can see the Wave Hole?" Takeru asks the Digimon.

"What's a Wave Hole?" Palmon asks.

"A sort of… portal that allows to switch between this solid realm and the wave world." Koshiro explained, but then gasped as he get what Regal is planning. "Regal-san! Can the digimon use the Wave Hole to-"

"Your hunch is right on track, Koushiro-kun." Regal nodded, but rest don't get what they meant as Tachi asks. "What are you two talking about?"

"Regal-san theorize that the Digimon could use the Wave Hole to enter Wave World… but how to trigger it? I mean we have outside triggers." Told Koushiro, surprising everyone in the room.

"What Koushiro-kun said is true." Regal said. "I discover that the Digimon have similar structure as a EM-being. So the possibility of them entering the Wave World is very high."

"But how are they going to do that?" Sora asks.

"All the need to do is step on the Wave Hole and let it magic to the rest." Regal answered.

"That sound really easy." Taiche said, looking at Agumon. "What do you think? Care to take a shoot?"

"Of course!" The reptile said, walking to Wave hole and suddenly disappeared when he step on it.

"Agumon is gone!" Gabumon gasped with the rest of the Digimon. "Where did he go?"

"On the wave roads" explains Regal "He should be fi-" but an alarm went off, indicating a virus was in the system

"That shouldn't be possible. We isolated this place to preve-" stated Regal "The system mistakes Agumon as virus!"

"Damn! Here i thought it would be a nice day without any troubles." Yuudai said as everyone put on their Visualiser and saw Agumon running around in circle. Then they saw the defense programs were going active… and Regal shouts "You have to get out! By this kind of alarm, an automatic call to programmed hunter AIs were send out! And the Predators count to them."

"What do i do!? What do i do?!" Agumon screamed, panicking.

"Use the Wave Hole!" Yuudai told, Agumon waste no time and jumped into the Wave Hole, returning back to the real world. Regal quickly when on the computer and type one the keyboard as fast as he can.

"Regal-san! What are you doing?" Hikari asks.

Once Regal put the last command when suddenly all of the screen in the room start to glow for a sec.

"This light… Koushiro-han! Isn't this?" Tentomon asks his human partner.

"I think it is." He said, When to Yuudai's surprise Quadstrike appeared on a large screen on the wall.

"Everyone! Please stand still and don't say a thing!" Tentomon whispered to his fellow Digimon.

 _"Professor, I received an alarm! Did a virus get into your systems?"_ spoke the Predator.

"No i was updating the system when i accidentally activated it." Regal told him.

Yuudai look confused as he move to his friends and whispered. "What's going on? Why isn't Quadstrike noticing Agumon and the rest?"

"I think because your father put on a digital barrier that covers them, preventing him to see them." Was Koushiro's answer.

 _"I understood! In any case Drikat has send Spä-one to keep the system save."_ answered Quadstrike, he then spot Yuudai and asks. _"You! Boy with the white hair."_ He called out, making the white haired boy flinched.

"Y-yes?" He asks.

 _"Have we met before?"_ Quadstrike asks.

"N-no. This is the first time we met." Yuudai answered.

 _"Guess I should get my system checked. Here must be an error in my Memory Database"_

Mused the Predator before a signal came, indicating something requests entry into the system _"I take Spä-One is here now"_ and a window opened, showing the picture of a brown wolf like AI, with a one on the chest.

"Spä-One?" Tachi wondered. "What kinda name is that?"

 _"My creator had a love for german words. The first part comes from Späher, which means Scout"_ Told the wolf _"And the one… well… I am the first programmed Predator."_

 _"Talkative as ever."_ Stated Quadstrike. _"Did you found anything?"_

 _"Here are remains of odd data signature."_ Told the wolf _"And I already copied and send them over for analyses, but in my eyes, they are just remains of the update software."_

Then he looks at Sora _"Hey babe! How about a date?"_

"E-eh?" Sora looked surprised, while Hikari notice that a irritating look on Taichi's face.

"Are you hitting on Sora-san?" Takeru asks.

 _"Something wrong with it?"_ Asks the Predator _"i am a grown guy, I can try my luck with the other gender…. Not to mention the only girl in our group is already into somebody."_

 _"Quit talking! Do you job!"_ shout Quadstrike

 _"Come on big guy! Use that brain of yours! You have your own sub server like all of us but you never use it. I try to learn something new."_

"Yuudai, are all those Predator acting like that?" Tailmon whispered to him

"Don't asks me. I'm just as surprised as like you, Tailmon." He answered.

Then the wolf asks again _"Well? Do we have a date?"_

 _"Quit talking to the girl and get back to work!"_ The bear yelled to the wolf. _"Or do i need to bring Drikat?"_

 _"Let him come!"_ Challenged the wolf _"I show him I should have his leader position as the oldest of us!"_

Everyone sweatdropped, watching the two arguing as Sora said. "I think i know how Mimi-chan felt when a Numemon asked her out on a date."

"I think it's weirder… a Numemon had at least a solid body." stated Yamato.

Hikari then have a idea and whispered something to Sora as she said to the holder of light. "That could work."

"What's could work?" Joe asks.

"Just watch." Hikari said, as she try to get Spä-One attention. "Spä-One-san! Can you tell us who Drikat is, pretty please?"

"A-are they flirting him to get some info?" Yuudai gawked and wondered. "Will that even work?"

 _"Drikat is the leader of our group and said to be the strongest of the predators, sweet cheeks."_ He answered.

 _"It works! He felt for it!"_ Everyone said in their mind at the same time.

"And can you tell me more about your other predators friends, Spä-One-san?" Sora asks, winking to him.

 _"About which ones do you want to know?"_ He mussed to her _"There are of us eight after all."_

 _"Don't say another word! That classified information! You can't just tell it just because two young human girls just asks kindly!"_ Quadstrike yelled at Spä-One.

 _"Come on! They weren't even that classified. Even the good professor over there could have accessed them easly"_ was Spä-One's reply.

"You mean Regal-san can get those info?" Hikari asks.

 _"At least the parts I have told you already. Not sure about most of the other things… what is his security level?"_

"I have a five star security level. And truth be told i was so busy with mine lates work i forgot i could look into your group profile." Regal answered.

 _"Now about what I told… is it worth a date?"_ Mused the Predator to the girls in the group.

 _"That's enough fooling around."_ Quadstrike appeared behind Spä-One and knock him out conscious as the wolf's head met the ground. _"I apologise for his behavior, he may be the oldest of us, but he's not the wised."_

"No kidding." Yamato sighed.

Quadstrike pick up Spä-One and said. _"We'll be taking our leaves."_ He bowed as he leave the server.

Once he was gone everyone let out a huge sighed, feeling they just dodge a bullet.

"That was way too close…" Patamon said. "I thought we getting busted for sure."

"Tell me about it." Yuudai sighed. "When that bear talk to me, i thought i was done for."

"So… what now?" asks Taichi.

"For now it's best to stay low for now." Regal then type on the keyboards as everyone's Transfer beep. "I just sent you a upgrade to your Transfer so that your Digimon can hide in there without been detected by the predators."

"They can do that?" Jo asks.

"Yes. Since they are similar to the EM-biens after all." Regal explained.

"What if they can search our Transfers?" asks Sora "They are with the Police after all."

"They aren't allowed to do that, they will get punished if they do that." Regal explained.

"Also knowing more about them would be good." mused Yuudai "After all it seems we have to face them until we can sort things out."

"Not to mention we're one member short." Takeru state.

"That's right, Mimi-chan moved to America. She can't help us fighting against the FM-ains." Sora said.

"Unless they attack there" stated Regal. "But that chance is low since the FM-ain is looking for this Andromeda Key that only Warrock know where it is."

"And I doubt he will tell us what this key opens." Yuudai sighed.

"Either a treasure chest or a weapon." Jokes Taichi.

"I doubt that the FM-ains are interested in treasure hunting." Yamato said. "The weapon part sound more reasonable choice."

"But why would Warrock, a fellow FM-aim steal the key and betray his kind?" Joe wondered.

"And not to mention he know Daigo. Know him, he must convinces Warrock for it wrongdoing and ask him to travel to earth so that he can protect both the planet and Subaru." Regal theorized.

"That's quite a call… you sure about it?" Tailmon asks.

"I'm sure of it. Daigo is a pacifist and believe that friendship can be made with every species in the universe." Regal told. "Not to mention he have quite the silver tongue and can befriend almost with everyone."

"Then why doesn't he simply tell us?" asks Taichi "It would do things a lot more easier."

"He must have his reasons. He did help Subaru-kun and Yuudai-kun defeating Ox Fire." Hikari state.

"For now we just have to wait and see how thing will develop." Regal told them. "And I think you should all go home, i'm sure your partners have some catching up to do in this world."

"But what about me?" Palmon asks.

"I can bring you to Mimi by using the Sky Road. It may take five or ten minutes traveling, but atleast it traveling with a plane." Yuudai joked.

"Sky road?" everybody except Regal asks.

"It's a Wave Road on a higher plane." Regal told them. "The Sky road is used to go to other countries less a minute or so. Where do you think Yuudai get Hikari-kun birthday present, not too long ago?"

"Seriously?" Taichi asks. "Where did you get that bracelet really?"

"From a jewelry shop at Rio." The white haired boy answered. "It was a it pricey, but it ten times better than a hair clip. Don't you think so Sora?"

"It sure is." Sora giggles.

"Oh come on! Give me a break will ya?" Taichi groaned, as everyone laugh.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Midday January 18

Meanwhile on the Wave Road a pure white armored fox like creature with with red lines and a seven on it's chest was talking to a couple of Denpa, asking for anything new. The Denpa told everything they know as the fox thanked them and leave to the next location.

"So far, Suspect Z didn't do anything bad and neither did Suspect X…. Wonder what the connection is with Dri's father and both the suspects?" The fox mumbled to herself. She then notice Quadstrike on the other side of the road, carry Spä-One on his back.

"What are you two doing here?" she called to them while moving over. "Did Spä misbehave again?"

"He was flirting with some young human girls during work." He answered. "And did you found anything new of the suspect?"

"Nothing much worth to be noted." she explains to him. "Except that they seem never done any crimes since their appearance. Looks like they're not the prey we should hunting for."

"That's not our decision! Drikat is on the call here. His word are the orders." Stated Quadstrike "As long he doesn't tell that we are calling off the hunt, the hunt continues."

The fox sighed at her comrade and said. "Quad, it's not healthy to been so stiff. Also Dri told us to hunt information about Suspect Z and X not hunting them down like we usual do. You just want to fight them because they make a dent your personal record."

He huffed "We have hunting orders, and they weren't called off as Drikat told use to gather information, SeptSearch."

"Your so simple minded. Have fun with Spä~" She waved at her friend and when the other way.

"What does she think who she is?" Muttered Quadstrike and went off to his destination.

SeptSearch look if there any Denpa in the neighborhood until she spot someone, it was non other then suspect Z carrying a plant live creature on his back. "No way! Never thought i'll see him here of all places…. But what is that thing he's carry?" She wondered, using a program to turn her invisible and secretly followed him.

Meanwhile, Yuudai hold Palmon tight as he dash at the road with high speed. "How are you holding on, Palmon?" He asks the plant Digimon.

"Hanging in there." She answered, using her vines to hold on Yuudai's shoulder. "But how are we going to Mimi's place?"

Yuudai stopped as he point at a large satellite dish. "We go to the Sky Road by using the dish, once there it will be a few minute until we hit the USA, just like i said."

"And you know where her address is?" asks Palmon, causing Yuudai to realize… they didn't really take the time to look up Mimi's address.

"Didn't think about that…" He sweatdropped, when suddenly his Transfer went off. "Mail?" Yuudai opened the mail as the sender was Sora and start to read it out loud. ''I have a feeling you forget Mimi-chan's address so i put it in this mail. Say hi to Mimi-chan for me.'' Once he read the mail, the boy sigh relieved. "Thank god for Sora. Away looking out for the group."

"What would you have done if she didn't had send a mail?" asks Palmon.

"All honesty…. I don't know…." He deadpanned. "But anyway! Ready to be the first Digimon traveling the Sky Road?"

She gulped "Y-Yes."

Yuudai then pulse into the disk with Palmon and fly toward the Sky Road. Unaware that SeptSearch was hiding close by hearing conversation.

"Hmmm…. Wonder what a Digimon is…." She mumbled to herself, thinking to tell Drikat about this privately since he will found this interesting, so SeptSearch the return to the HQ telling her founding

? Japan 2209 Midday January 18

"Digimon?" Asks Drikat "There was something in the Databases, namely the forum entries."

"You mean with that strange virus taking control the internet and fire a nuclear missile that almost destroyed Japan, right?" SeptSearch asks.

"Yes! And before that here are entries of odd creatures appearing in japan almost three years ago." stated Drikat "I only overlooked it to have a rough collection in my databases. You need to search yourself."

"I will, but will we do about suspect Z and X? I have asks the Denpa and they told me that both of them saved a set of people before and after the Ox incident." She told him.

"Without a clear call of the inspector, I cannot call off the hunt. " stated Drikat "Try to exploit the holes in our hunting protocols until we have clearance." Then he grunts "Speaking of which… I have to report him. He put a request of status report."

"And i thought that Quad was the only stiff in the group." She sighed. "Anyway, i heard that the Amachi Laboratory made a special simulation that let you experience space travel, want to come with me, checking it out?"

"Some Space combat simulations might be a good training" he mused "Once I am done sure."

"Great! The lab open tomorrow morning, so make sure you filled all the paperwork."

"Then I have even time to go hunting some viruses." he stated "If somebody looks for me: Either in my System Server or Virus Hunting."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" SeptSearch said and head to her sub server.

"Bye!" he told and moves off.

In SeptSearch sub server she opens her private email account she set up without telling anybody and looks at the mails, noting that an update for a program she had gotten was available… with some new features she could use for her tastes.

"Ohh… perhaps I finally get the feelings right of the simulations." she mused while looking at a file which was a simulation of Drikat… with a few features the two weren't programmed with.

Yuudai's house Japan 2209 Midday January 18

After Yuudai brought Palmon to her human partner and giving a very tiring explanation to Mimi he had returned to his home and were taking a nap on the couch… until somebody was knocking on his door.

"Who could that be?" He wonder, opening the door and saw Subaru. "Subaru? Never thought seeing you behind mine front door, what up?"

"I got invited for a visit to Amachi Laboratory. and wanted to know if you would like to come as well."

"The lab where Mamoru-san works? How did you get invited?" Yuudai asks.

"Is a bit of a story" He admits. "Also he told he is going to introduce me to his new AI Assistant."

"A AI…. Hope it isn't a Predator, i already had to deal with two already." Yuudai sighed deeply.

"Really?! Did you fought with them?" HE asks.

"No, there appeared in mine dad's lab. While we did a experiment and accidentally activating security system." Yuudai explained.

"And they were the ones reacting to this? I thought the police would come. Or National Security." stated Subaru.

"Don't worry, we were able to fool them before Spä-One and Quadstrike saw our 'ace in the hole' and warn the police." Yuudai told.

"And what for aces are you hiding?" Warrock ask, joining in the conversation. "Let me guess. More chumps that can EM-wave?"

"Sorry, but i'm not saying thing to you." Yuudai said to the alien with a mocking tone.

"You are really strange." he stated.

"I could say the same to you." Yuudai retort and asks Subaru. "Is it okay if Hikari and Taichi coming along?"

"They didn't decide anything so far." He replied to that question. "What is your answer?"

"Sure. Where do we meet? By the bus stop?" Yuudai asks.

"Sounds like a plan" he stated.

"Then i'll see you tomorrow." Yuudai said, seeing his friend, closing the door and contact the Yagami siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Midday January 19

"I really don't want to go…" Subaru sighed, standing next to the bus station while waiting for Yuudai and the Yagami siblings.

"Heeey!" A familiar voice called out to Subaru, the boy look and saw his friend running towards them.

"Sorry for the wait…." Yuudai said, panting.

"It's okay. I just got here." The brown haired boy answered. "What happen?"

"Onii-chan hit the snooze button on his alarm clock too much." Hikari explained.

"I can't help it, my coach had me work to the bone last night." Taichi sighed, remembering, scratching behind his head.

"Then you should go to bed early instead of watch that movie last night." Hikari stated as Taichi make an awkward expression on his face while his eyes looking the other way.

*HONK HONK*

"And here is the bus." Taichi said, the gang saw the bus stopped right in front of them, opening the doors as they enter the and sit on the back as the bus started to move towards it destination.

"It's been a long time since all four of us hang out like this." Taichi said, sitting between his little sister and Subaru as the spiky haired boy look through the window.

"Uh huh…" Subaru mumbled.

"So… anything we should know or talk about until we get there?" Taichi asks Subaru, but the boy didn't say anything.

Both Yuudai and the Yagami siblings look at each other before Yuudai's transfer beep. He open the lid with Agumon and Tailmon appeared on his screen.

" _Is he always like that?"_ Agumon asks.

Yuudai turn to Hikari side and whispered . "He didn't use to. Subaru's dad went missing a couple of days after you guys saved both worlds."

" _What? Could we accidently have caused it?"_ asks Tailmon.

"No, it was the FM-ains fault. They attacked the space station where Daigo-san worked." Taichi told them.

"And the only one who know what happen to him is Warrock. A runaway FM-ain that hide in Subaru-kun's Transfer. " Hikari add.

" _But why would this Warrock guy come here? Isn't he one of the bad guys?"_ Agumon asks.

"That's one question i would like to ask too. But he just avoid it every time i ask about it." Yuudai said with a signed. "So far, Rock didn't do anything bad for now. But i can't help that he might have a connection with the incident."

" _And how do we get him talking?"_ Tailmon wondered, crossing her paws.

"Don't know." Yuudai shake his head. "All we can do is wait until he slip up and tell the truth."

"What's wrong?" Subaru asks, noticing Yuudai talking to his transfer.

Yuudai quickly close the lid of his transfer and lied. "I uh…. Read a mail from my mom out loud."

"Really?" asks Subaru.

"Yea, mom asks to say hi to Mamoru-san." Yuudai said.

"Oh… Okay." Subaru said, looking back to the window. While Yuudai and the Yagami siblings sighed relieved.

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 19

After a couple of minutes riding in the bus, the gang arrived at the Amachi Laboratory.

"Whoa…. Never thought Mamoru-san would own such a huge building." Hikari said, staring at the building.

"Me neither. He must have work to the bone to get this far." Yuudai said.

Taichi noticing a middle age man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a vest and a hat with a Amachi Laboratory signal on it at the entrance of the lab's ground. "Is that Mamoru-san?" He asks.

"That's him alright. He must have wait for us for a while." Yuudai said. The gang walk towards Mamoru as the man notice the group.

"Hey you came!" He said with a smile. "And i see you brought some friends with you, which one i recognise." Mamoru look at Yuudai and said. "Been a while, Yuudai. I see you wear the Visualiser that I and your father made."

"Yep!" Yuudai nodded, placing his hand on the Visualiser. "Have been use this for quite a lot too."

"That's good to heard." Mamoru smiled, turning his head to the Yagami siblings. "And i'm taken you two are Yuudai and Subaru's childhood friends, Taichi and Hikari?"

"Yes we are." Taichi answered. "Did Regal-san told you about us?"

"He did. Regal-san told quite a lot about you and your friends." Mamoru said and asks. "So what do you guys think of mine lab? Not to brag or anything, but we've got pretty good equipment here. People hear that the general public can study here too, so we've got a good name going for ourselves."

"And don't forget mine dad help out a lot too." Yuudai add with a smirk.

"Of course i didn't forget! He was a big help back in the days." Mamoru laughs. "Anyway, ready for a tour?"

*HONK HONK*

A new bus then came as it stopped in front of the entrances. But to Ray, Hikari and Subaru surprise and shock Luna and her goons came out from it.

"Well, this is a surprise. Did you come here to do some studying too?" Luna asks.

"What are you doing here…?" Subaru asks.

"We're following you…" Gonta answered. But Kizamaro quickly glare at him making the boy covering his mouth.

"G-Gonta!" Luna glared at him, clearing her throat and explained. "Anyway, this lab is open to the public, right? So it's not odd at all that we are here!"

" _That's such a bad lie."_ Tailmon mumbled in her partner's Transfer. As Luna walk to Subaru whispering something to him.

"Are these also your friends, Subaru?" Mamoru asks.

"No they are Subaru's stalkers and sadly my annoying classmates." Yuudai answered, before Luna could answer the boss of Amachi Laboratory.

"That not true!" Luna stated, and tell Mamoru. 'Please don't take mine fellow classmate joke literary. In truth, Subaru is also in our class, sir."

"What's this, what's this!?" He said, with a surprising look before Mamoru turn to Subaru with a big smile. "You do have other friends after all! I'm happy for you!"

"Don't know you should be happy with those guys being Subaru's friends." Taichi mused.

"I'm Mamoru Amachi. I'm the head of this lab." Mamoru introduce himself to Luna's group. "You guys cane at just the right time! I'll give you guys a tour all together! Look alive now! It's more fun that way!"

"I don't believed…." Subaru mussed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, buddy." Yuudai said, shaking his head.

"Wow, we get a tour from the head of the lab!" Kizamaro said with excitement.

"Thank you so much, sir!" Luna bow her head.

"Well, let's be off then, shall we?" Mamoru then lead Luna and her friends to the garden of his lab, while Yuudai and the rest stayed there.

"Whoa… You two weren't kidding about that Luna girl been a handful." Taichi said, scratching behind his head.

"You have no idea." Yuudai sighed. "I just hope she won't be in my new class in april."

"To which I have my doubts." Taichi add.

"What are you guys standing around for?" Mamoru called out to them. "Come on! You missing a lot!"

"Mamoru-san sure sound energetic, he almost act like a kid." Hikari giggeld.

"Never thought we would meet an adult like that." Taichi smirked.

"Come, we can't let Mamoru wait." Yuudai said, following the rest of the group.

Up in the air, on the Wave Roads a red and white eagle was landing, eyeing the group before a window opened "Eagsix to Drikat. Found recorded energy signature. Starting to pursue and redirect location data."

XXXXX

The group followed Mamoru inside the building as the boss of the lab stopped at front of the foray, as Mamoru was about to point out the layers of the lab until he noticed someone, the gang look at where he is staring as they saw a man wearing the Amachi work uniform.

"Is he a co-worker, Mamuro-san?" Hikari asks.

"That's right, he is my assistant. Subaru met him yesterday." Mamoru told Hikari, he then called out the man gaining his attention as he walk towards Mamoru and the kids. "Let me introduce, Utagai Shinsuke, my assistant." He then look at Utagai, noticing something and asks. "Are you ok, Utagai? You look a little pale."

"U-uh, yes…" Utagai stuttered.

"How did you meet that guy, Subaru?" Taichi whispered to him.

"Uh-uh" Nodded Subaru "Saw him yesterday as he tested something. He flew for a moment before he had an accident."

"Flew?" Yuudai look at him with a questionable look on his face.

"Let's continue then." Mamoru said, gaining the gang's attention back to him. "Today is a very special day." He then walk to the gates that leads to the museum. "I'm letting you guys take a look around for free! So go on and have fun in the museum!" Luna and her grunts start to cheer for a while. "I think you guys will enjoy a lot what you see." Just when the kids were about to enter the museum, Mamuro remembered something and said to them. "Oh, and one more thing. I'll show you all my personal lab later too. You'll get to see something no one has ever seen before! It's my latest project!"

"And that is?" Yuudai asks.

"You'll see." Mamuro took out a couple of cards out of his pocket and hand them over to the kids. "This is the pass for the Science Museum. Make sure you don't lose them."

XXXXX

Meanwhile on the wave road, both Drikat and Septsearch came inside the building.

"Now this is quite a nice place, no wonder Eagsix keep bragging about it." Sept said, liking the design of the building.

"We are not here for sightseeing! We are here for a specific reason!" countered Drikat.

"I know. I know." The fox wave her paw, but then notice Yuudai and his friends. "Hey that group of kids over there. I think i see someone familiar…."

"Where?" Drikat look to Septsearch direction and see the kids entering the museum.

"Why are they here?" Growled the predator "Since I first registered one of them, I have them constantly in my sensoric reach."

"Don't know. But from the looks of it they seems to be Buddy Buddy with Mr Mamuro." Septsearch stated. "Maybe they are here for fun."

"Still don't know why to combinate a lab with a museum" he muttered "Let's go! We have something to do and then I have to report back at this inspector and continue the hunt. Any new data?"

"Not much, but one of boys we saw i do have data on." Septsearch showed Taichi picture with some info about him. "I know that this Taichi have some connection with the Digimons you told me about yesterday. He along with Yamato, Takeru and Kosiro stop the Diablomon virus few years ago with the help of the white knight like program call Omegamon." She expain, showing the profiles of the rest of the chosen children. "And from what i can gather, he was trying to call Mimi, Sora, Jo and his sister Hikari. My guess is that those children have a connection with the DIgimon and the current case."

"I agree" He mused "Infect their Gear with your Spyfoxes and watch their communication… and ensure they have communication."

"You got it!" She salute, as to her sides' cute ninja foxes in red and a seven formed ninja star were on their shoulders appeared.

Drikat looked at them "You redesigned them?"

"Yep! Thought it would fit with their programming. What do you think? Pretty neat, huh?"

"If you say so… I am more for the functionality than looks interested" stated Drikat.

The viruses looked at their creator for orders since she just activated them, coupled with a reproduction routine. "Alright my ninjas! Go spy on those kids for me!" She ordered, sending data of who they need to after.

One of them jumped down to Taichi as he was already there and enters his Transfer. Only to bounce away.

"Okay… That's new." Sept eye bugged. "Someone must put on a protection on his transfer."

"I thought you covered that with your viruses." He looked at her. "After all protection is standard nowadays"

"Not that one. It a new one i don't know, whoever did it must be a genius to make something that advance." Septsearch explain.

"Then find a way to penetrate it." He stated "Get QuinCat! She is the infiltration expert."

"Already on it. She will be here of a couple of minutes." Septsearch said. Soon a cat like predator with the usual colors and a five on the sides appears and she spoke "You called? I hope it is interesting… I was at my beauty sleep."

Drikat glares over "I still don't know why you need beauty sleep but you have to infiltrate a few Transfers and set up Septsearchs Spyfoxes!"

"Again? Alright! But you owe me one Drink." she giggles and got from the Spyfoxes in her system storage before jumping towards the transfer and manages at least to enter the outer layer, as the defensive layer was underneath. From her view she is looking at a giant wall with a puzzle… a puzzle which reveals a word once she found the right key compounds.

"Time for the fun!" she smirks as mice like viruses appear around her "Search the parameter for the pieces and for holes!"

The mice reacted instantly and heads out while the cat started her hacking programs to try the standard hacking procedures of brute force and running down a dictionary.

One of the mice found a security hole in the meanwhile. While it isn't big enough to get the program of her master or other viruses though, it was big enough to enter itself and search for something to deactivate the barrier. As the virus was built to hide from standard anti-virus systems it wasn't careful in its search… it would have been if it had known about something in this transfer...

XXXXX

Meanwhile Tailmon is watch from inside her partner's transfer about the three satellite, until she heard a squeaking noise.

"That that sound?" She wondered, searching of where it come from. What she found looked like one of these moving bomb mouses in this one old video game but in red as it zipped around the transfers data files, as it was searching for a specific file or program code.

She quickly act and use one of her attack, Neko Punch to delete the strange mouse. "That was to close." She sighed. "I need to tell Hikari about this."

XXXXX

QuinCat ears twitched as she lost the "signal" of one of the viruses… while due their lightweight she doesn't have a direct way to know what they are doing or communicate with them, they still take up space in her processing lines and the deletion of one gets noticed.

While letting her hacking programs run on auto she looked at the last known spot of the virus and found the hole. "Looks like a defensive program able to detect them is there. How naughty! Wonder what happens if I get a bit… sharper!"

And with that all processor lines reserved for her viruses are activated and a mess of her infiltration mouses were generated and send through the hole with the simple mission. Creating a large enough passage for her to enter the Transfers systems. "Miou! Now I want to see how this defensive program reacts!" she smirks due the fact her processing power for viruses are higher than a normal transfer. Only high security models were a match. Though she believes also she could hack anything.

Amachi Laboratory Space Museum Japan 2209 Midday January 19

"What?! A virus entered Kari's Transfer?!" Yuudao asks, surprised from what Tailmon told him and Yagami siblings.

" _Yes, but i was able to defeated before it could do anything."_ Tailmon said.

"But a virus should not be able to do that…." Yuudai thought for a moment and came wit a theory. "Don't tell me…. It must be one of the Predators doing!"

" _AAHHHHH!"_ Shout Tailmon suddenly from the Transfer. The human look back and saw Tailmon been attacked by a swarm of mice like viruses.

"Tailmon!" Hikari called out to her.

"This doesn't look good, she may bea adult leven but i don't think she can handle that much!" Taichi said.

"I'll go help her, you two warn Subaru and Warrock about this." Yuudai said, before he quickly head to the male bathroom to transform into Zero and head back to Hikari.

"Of all the day, why do they need to bug us today?" Yuudai groaned, But when the boy about to reach to his friends, he saw a cat like Em being with strange color on top of the wave road. "I think i found the perpetrator."

The cat was looking at him for a moment and the tail flicked, as two cat like samurai viruses appear to block his path… all the while as a few of the Spyfoxes jumped off the road.

"Miou… it looks like I got a hot attention!" Smirked the cat and laid down in a matter how only a cat could look down on somebody. "May I know your name, red hotspot?"

"Why not ladies first?" Yuudai asks. "Are you one of the predator?"

"Perhaps,,, perhaps not. QuinCat the name." she purred "Your turn"

"Zero…" Yuudai introduce himself. "Alright, QuinCat now that is uit of the way, I might have a idea why you're here. You were looking for me, right?"

"Nah! Just told to find something." she stated "Why asking? Is it your girlfriend or operator? Or both? Miou!"

"Perhaps… perhaps not.' Yuudai said. "But it's rude entering someone's private information. Who ever made you have no respect of privacy."

"While some stuff is interesting… I am more interested in something else." she stated before one of her mice returned, with a pic of a cat. Looking at it the program mused "Kinky! Never thought a cat could sleep like that. Should try it on my next beauty sleep."

She look down, noticing Zero wasn't there. She notices her CatSams were cut down and a red blade was close to her cheek.

"If you done fooling around, i suggest you call your pets back. I don't want to do this, but you ask for it."

She tilts her head a little and rest it on a paw "Hmm… should I?" then she looks at the transfer and notices that the protection got offline. Smirking her tail flicked at Zero's face and suddenly he looked at a blaster aimed at him and before he could react he got shot, blinding him and paralyzed, suggesting this tail weapon was to stun enemies.

As he could move again and got somewhat his sight back, the cat was nowhere to be seen… so the only logical conclusion: She was in Hikari's Transfer!

XXXXX

Inside the transfer Tailmon was pinned down by the remaining masses of her viruses and the infiltration expert of the predator squad moves to the Digimon. Sitting down in front of it she mused. "So you are a Digimon? Ehh… got something bigger in mind. But for a first sight it is acceptable!"

"And you must be one of the predator i heard so much about." Tailmon snarled, struggled to break free.

"Damm! For a secret squad we are quite famous! I tell Drikat to fire our manager." chuckles the cat. "Don't worry! Not going to harm ya! Just getting something and I am gone!" before heading off… towards the section where the pictures are stored and the cat is starting to gather all pics with cats on them.

"What are you doing?" Tailmon demand.

"Confirming a few contacts on your list… and going after my hobby!" she stated as she send off a few more CatSam viruses towards the address lists with exact orders.

But a red blur came cutting all the viruses down even the once hold Tailmon down. QuinCat look around and saw Zero helping the Digimon getting back on her feet.

"That was quite fast." She mused "Should have used a stronger setting."

"You're okay?" He asks

Tailmon nodded as she got up and shakes her head "Beaten by such little things… how embarrassing!"

"Don't worry!" quipped QuinCat "You are not the first feline who got that. Can you believe I was the first victim of this little trick? Was shortly after my first activation as my system calibrations were underway. My little Mices all turned on me."

Then she tosses Tailmon a file over, which opens itself and shows QuinCat being buried by her own viruses "A freebie because I embarrassed a fellow feline!" then she found another pic among the collection of the transfer owner "ohh! So cute! I have quite to look for putting a fair trade in this."

"This is getting stupid by the minute." Zero grunted, he dashed to QuinCat with Tailmon on his back, grabbing the predator's tail, jumped out of Hikari's Transfer and landed on the wave road. He throw the cat away as she rub her tail.

"That hurt you jerk!" QuinCat yelled. "Didn't anyone tell you it rude to grab a women's tail like that?!"

"This coming from a hacker who went through someone's Transfer illegally?" Yuudai retorted. "If you want info, you should focus your efforts to the FM-ains. Their the one who wants to invade Earth."

"That's right. We here to stop that from happening." Tailmon add, jumping off Zero's back.

"Sorry! But that you have to discuss with those above me! Miou!" she chuckles "Before we bash our heads. How did you get your hair so lovely? I bet Septsearch could use a few tips in her adepts to sway good old Driki."

The two sweatdropped from the carefreeness of the cat predator.

"I starting to doubt about asking the predator for help against the aliens." Tailmon mused.

"Same here." Yuudai agreed.

"Now that is rude!" she huffed and two dozen of her CatSams appeared around her "Just because I am the hacker and laid back of us, doesn't mean we don't know how to deal with threats!" Her round eyes becoming slits as her tail become a blaster once more and claws appearing on her paws as her viruses got battle ready, taking very great offence about what the two said.

Both Tailmon and Zero ready themselves for a fight until a voice ordered Quincat. "That's far enough, Quincat!"

"What?" she asks before turns to the source of the voice and saw Drikat and Sepsearh. "What do you mean Drikat?" asks QuinCat "They offended the pride of the Squad AND we have a hunt running!"

"New orders!" told Drikat "The hunt is called off!" Thought his annoyance is more than clear in his voice. "Retreat and wait until further notice! And get the report of order #85469TSF done!"

She grumps and reversts to her normal form while her viruses went offline. "Fine! But one thing before I do that!"

Before Zero or Tailmon had time to react, she pounded the silver haired boy and kissed his cheeks before putting a file on his head with her private contact and a picture of"sexy pose" from her "Call me for a proper game!" before she jumps to a different road and leaves.

Drikat looks at SeptSearch in disbelief and asks "She didn't really do that, didn't she?"

"W-what just happen?" Zero stuttered, confused.

"Well…" Began Septsearch with unease "She… kind of asked for a date. If it can be called as such."

"That girl have a few screws loose." Tailmon sighed.

"Tell me about it! Her hobby is to hack into Transfers and computers to copy cat pictures and leave an equivalent amount from her own collection as payment, is almost always laid back and opportunistic and carefree and jumps at every guy she deems worth to be asked out for her games. Be it a video game or one of her cat like games."

"But she is very efficient in what she does." stated Drikat "I have yet to see the defenses she won't breach."

"But why do you stop her?" Zero asks, returning to the main point.

"Like you heard: The hunt against you got called off by higher authority! That is all you need to know!" Stated Drikat

"Does this mean you believe me about the FM-ains?" Zero ask again.

"Septsearch!" stated Drikat, ordering the female predator to reveal their own research. At least regarding the threat at hand.

"After what you told our friend, we have been doing our own investigation as we found some evidence from this FM-ain." She told.

"So in other words, you need more proof of their existence." Tailmon said.

"Also it wasn't a matter of believing or not! We had orders for hunting you! And one of our core programming is to follow and order until it is fulfilled, terminated or we died trying." Stated Drikat.

"But now, you not hunting me or my friends. So what are you going to do now?" Zero asks.

"Following higher up orders, assemble more information and make reports." Stated Drikat and turns around "And I am going now or I might bend the order to leave you alone." before he flew towards a higher Wave Road and flew off.

"That guy sure is grumpy." Zero state.

"He is always when he has to think about problems he cannot blast away or is forced to step away from a good challenge." Shrugged Septsearch "Give him time, a few virus to blast and he will be fine. Or you just challenge him."

"Something tells me he gonna get some challenge in the near future." Zero sigh and asks. "So what about you?"

"Researches." hse stated and hands him a sort of card "If more aliens appear OR strong digital anomalies, call us!" before she leaves as well. Upon looking at the card, it was an e-mail address for a P-Server.

"At least they won't be bothering us for a while." Tailmon said.

"True…." Zero agreed, wondering who the leader of the predator is and why he or she ordered them to stop hunting at him.

XXXXX

QuinCat, Drikat and SeptSearch stood on a platform inside a computer controlled lamp and Drikat asks "Did you manage to do it?"

QuinCat grinned and showed a little digital block "Of course! Miou! As he tossed me out, I already got the contact lists, the configuration codes of this advanced protection program! I also manages to left some of SeptSearch little viruses in to get into the other Transfers more easily."

"Good! The hunt may be called off, but here is still the monitoring order." Stated Drikat "Not to mention the odd reasons we gathered lately."

"Indeed! If we compare it with what we have in the database, in the future we might be able to research Digimons quite better." SeptSearch state.

"Better have dealt with this invaders before these mons show up over the Wave roads." Growled Drikat

"If that would happen, we just asks the Digimon that join Zero." A screen appeared with a young man face on it. "So what are your thoughts on him?"

"You put much fate on kids!" Stated Drikat "And while he gives the appearance of a Warrior, he lacks finesse and long terms strenght. If the Meteor would show up tomorrow, he would be just a bug. In a year or so I might change that opinion. And you still didn't explain what I should tell the "inspector" about the called off hunt!"

"We still have time regarding that" told the young man "Right now we should concentrate on the matters which are more urgent. And don't be so hard on the kid."

"You never had to deal Forte!" stated Drikat "Our squad is lucky to have survived him long enough to escape and be in this hard drive you found us in! And his deletion was never confirmed! I have every right to criticize any newcomer who things high and mighty. I am not even sure if he could have handled a seriously fighting QuinCat!"

"Hey!" shouts the cat "Only because I am not so offensive like you guys, doesn't mean I cannot defend myself!" While she hands over the data she acquired from the Transfer to SeptSearch.

"Okay, that enough fight for now." SeptSearch step between the two. "Dri, if you don't think Zero and his friends are up to the task. Why not sent me or any of us to watch over them? If the commander believe they have the potential to help us, why not test them?"

"Inform EagSix to keep monitoring them!" Growled Drikat "While you look for some of the old navi data! Get a small team together to test them on the task."

"Of course." She said.

"By the way… where is the old bird?" asks QuinCat "I have to give him something I promised and it is quite large to send per mail."

"Last time I heard of him was him informing us about the location of the readings… some time before I called you in" told Drikat.

"I bet he went to help Mamuro with his research." The commander said. "The two of them are quite the team, ever since i put him there of security."

"Still don't get it why he helps the research, when his primary function is air control. Be it control, scouting or combat." Stated Drikat "And now _Commander_ , what should I tell the inspector about the hunt you called off?"

"Tell him that we found a bigger treat than suspect Z and X."

"Very well!"

"If ya don't need me anymore! I got to catch a bird! Miou!" QuinCat waved her tail and flow off back to Amachi Laboratory.

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 19

After dealt with the Predators, Yuudai returned to the real world with Tailmon in his Transfer.

"That was definitely a handful back there." He sighed, sitting a bench.

"Tell me about it." Tailmon agreed. "I hope the other Predators aren't so colorful as that cat."

"Have you seen those we met so far?" asks Yuudai. He then notice Subaru and the rest coming out of the museum.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Luna asks, walking towards the silver haired boy.

"Sorry, was at the bathroom and wasn't easy to find." He lied.

"Uh-huh…" muttered Luna "Looks like you should go to the toilet before going somewhere next time!"

"So… was the Museum any fun?" Yuudai asks.

"Yes it was." Kizamaro said. "We were about to go to Mamoru-san's office."

He nodded and wanted to say something as from one Tranfer the signal came that an E-Mail just arrived.

"I got mail?" Hikari open her Transfer and notice the mail have a lot of cat pictures. "Wha? Who is this KatzenLoverFünf ?"

"It must be a troll, happen to get your E-mail by change." Luna said. "You should check that mail before he do anymore damage to your account."

"It doesn't contain any viruses… and the topic of the mail is "Thank you for the pics"... should I open it?"

"Don't think that's a good idea…" Yuudai mumbled, with his hand on his forehead.

But she already opened it "A lot of Cat pics… and the text is, "Thanks for your cat pics. Here are some of mine. Greet Tail-chan from me. And next time we meet we should talk about her yellow gloves. Sincerely Quin'."

While Subaru, Luna and her friends look at each other confused. Yuudai, Hikari and Taichi can take a good guess who Tail was.

"L-let just get to Momuro's office." Yuudai stoot up and head to the office.

"Y-Yeah" Agreed Hikari and Taichi, following the silver haired boy while the rest did the same.

Amachi Laboratory Momuro's office Japan 2209 Midday January 19

They were reaching the door towards the office. They knocked on it and a small screen which was installed on the door turns on and a SixEag appears _"Greetings! My name is SixEag! I assume you are the guests that Mister Mamoru announced today?_ "

"Wow! I never seen a Navi Card like that before." Gonta said.

"That's not a Navi, Gonta. It's a Predator. I've seen one yesterday in dad's lab." Yuudai told the fat kid.

A Predator?! You mean THE Predator from the rumors?!" Kizamaro gawked.

" _Technically I am Navi. A Netnavi from the time as the Network was still active and upgraded for today's technology."_ Stated the bird. _"And if we wanted to be well known, we would have put up a newsletter announcement."_

"So why are you here? Shouldn't a Predator be 'hunting' for criminals and viruses?" Luna asks.

"Sorry for the wait!" Mamoru came running into his office. "Ah! I see you already meet SixEag."

" _I assume they are the ones you were awaiting, sir?"_ asked SixEag.

"They are." He nod. "Also how is Utagai's project coming along?"

" _Slowly, but steady."_ Answered the Eagle _"The project is currently mounted next to your blueprints."_

"Thanks!" Mamoru look at the kids and said. "Feel free to look around, and if you have any questions just ask me and Six here."

" _Actually i will be busy for a moment." Came the counter "We got a minor security breath… one of the computer specialist installed again a Computer game infected by viruses."_ Not to mention Quin is asking for talk he added in mind.

"That's a shame. I bet everyone want to asks many questions about you." Mamoru said.

" _Given it would be most likely a routine thing, I am only around 15 minutes."_ he stated before the screen fades out.

Mamoru chuckles "Six is here as the security system while we are doing a job for the government."

"A job for the government?" Taichi wondered.

"Mostly what we are already doing: Trying to find out what happened to the Space Station." explains Mamoru "The Rocket, whose blueprints you can see at the wall is one of quite a few concepts we came up for this task." Yuudai look at Subaru, worry if that this won't bring some bad memory.

XXXXX

At this same moment, SixEag was meeting up with QuinCat who smirks "Miou! How was your day so far?"

"Pretty normal before you showed up."

"Ah! Don't be such a hassle!" she laughed before showing a data file "I got the data you asked me for!"

"Thanks!" he stated with a grunt while downloading the data before asking "is it true that the hunt is cancelled?"

"Yes sir-y!" She cheered. "And i just made myself a new cat friend!"

"Why does I have the feeling, that your friendship isn't mutual?" he wondered.

XXXXX

Once everyone was wearing the spacesuit, Yuudai first was the first to enter the SpaceSim, wearing a dark red suit. He look at the large room which is filled all stars, planets and other space stuff there is.

"Whoa…. This is so cool!" He said with glee.

"Hey! Little help?" Called Taichi wearing a orange space suit as he came out, having some trouble to move while spinning around.

"Having trouble?" Yuudai ask, grabbing Taichi by the arm.

"Yeah! First time." He laughs nervously.

" _Hahaha! Taichi is clumsy!"_ Agumon laughs from his parthner's Transfer.

"Oh shut it!" stated Taichi while the others came one, after another.

A pink colored space suit came to the boys side and asks. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Good so far, Kari." Yuudai answered. "Never thought Mamoru-san would make something like this. Must have cost a lot!"

" _Quite impressive that a human made a simulation of outer space."_ Tailmon said.

" _But why wearing the funny suits? Doesn't look very comfy to wear."_ Agumon asks.

"We can't breathe in space since there's no oxygen out there. That's why astronauts have to wear this to survive outer space." Yuudai explained to the reptile Digimon. "There isn't anything at all between planets. We need this suits to breath, not to freeze to death and if it is true, not explode."

" _Uhh! Sound dangerous."_ Agumon shivers.

"If you aren't careful, yes, it is" said Taichi then he wondered "Could digimons survive in space?"

"...That's actually a good question." Yuudai said.

" _Now all is left to find somebody stupid enough to agree to test it."_ Stated Tailmon in a matter of fact.

" _I want! I want!"_ called Agumon, making Tailmon to facepalm.

QuinCat was laughing rolling around on the wave road at the conversation between them, which she could hear thanks to a few viruses she left behind the Transfer, making a mental note to send Tail her condolence about the brain power of her friends. After finding a way to know about this without revealing she is spying on Drikat orders.

ON the other hand…

She simply looked out for any other who might have a Digimon partner or cute cat pics for a quick visit.

Then she saw this Luna girl and decides to simply check if she had anything and went straight to her transfer. Thought to her surprise it was well set up and had to work a little to not start an alarm…

So after a while Yuudai and the rest are following a tour guide, explaining the planets, the stars. The group are now floating in front of a large round device.

"Next, I want to show everyone this…."

"The Swan's Dance." A voice called out.

"Yes, the Swan's Dance." The Tour guide something and said. "Hey, we don't have anything like that here! Who was that…?"

"Over here." Everyone turn their attention to the source of the voice and saw Utagia standing on top of the machine without a spacesuit!?

"Utagia?! H-how are you in here without a suit on!?" Mamuro asks, surprised.

"I don't need a space suit. I have been reborn." He answered and in a flash he change into a

Blue faced man with a headgear resembling a swan head. The body covered by a jumpsuit which is blue from shoulder to waist with a black design on the chest. The leg region are black with metallic feet with blue rips and a yellow mark at above the middle of three spikes. Around the waist a white bracers with the same yellow mark near the elbows. Form the back sprout a pair of swan like wings.

"Y-Yuudai-kun! Is that…?!" Hikari stuttered.

"Yea, An EM human!" He told them. "A FM-ain is controlling Utagia's mind!"

"Utagia, what wrong!?" Mamoru asks, in concern of his assistant.

"What's wrong? Hmph, you seem to be fine...for someone who just betrayed someone else!" Utagia point his finger to Mamoru. "I have come to punish you Mamuro."

"Mister Shinsuke, I hereby advise you to your own safety to leave the simulation, before I release the emergency systems and have you escorted out by security personnel!" told Six as he left the transfer and appear in the room, been a electromatic being, nobody can't see, QuinCat left Lunas Transfer and went on one of the planets to record the happenings and get combat ready while her fellow Predator was playing his role as security program.

"I will not EagSix! Not until i take my revenge! Now behold!" The Em-human declared.

Yuudai notice Subaru turn his back to him, having a bad feeling he warn Hikari and Taichi. "Both of you turn around! Now!' The Yagami siblings did what he said and the three turned around as Utagia is started…. To spin around?

"Is that the Swan's Dance?" Luna wonder, when suddenly her body started to feel funny. "...Hey that odd." And all of the sudden everyone except for Yuudai, Subaru and the Yagami are starting to dance around!

"I have you now." Utagia stopped with dancing and a new voice was heard.

"That's right. Dance until you drop dead!"

EagSix declared "I warned you!" and access the simulations security protocols to exert the emergency deactivation, which involves filling the room with air so personnel could enter without suits… only to find that his authorities were revoked. _"_ Mister Shinsuke! What have you done?"

Realizing what is going on, QuinCat rushes into the computer systems of the lab to manually activate the protocols, as she would be faster in turning them on than Six if his protocols are revoked. The Cat had also to discover that this guy somehow messes up with the security systems in a way that she had to hack her access first… which takes time she might not have.

"I am EagSix of the Predator Squad! By the given authority and duty I will remove you from these labs, with lethal force if necessary!" Six shouts and began to soar in the air to gain speed.

"Weak…" The swan said, when black and white Swan-shaped EM Wave Bodies appeared in front of EagSix tackling the bird hard as he fall to the wave road. Shaking his head he got back up and flared his wings while small rockets depart from him, shooting down the bodies, thought he found himself surrounded with more, forcing him to protect himself first, as destroyed he wouldn't be able to do anything… while sending a signal out to the other predators, wherever they are.

QuinCat was the first to receive the signal, due her working on getting to the controls but she muttered "Sorry, but this is more important." While working more to get into the system and find the shutdown sequence of the simulation.

"Wh-What is the mean of this, Utagia!? Why are you doing this?!" Mamoru asks.

"You should know why. Betrayal is the essence of society. Even now. " Utagia clench his fist. "Soon, the oxygen in your suits will run out. Until then, enjoy floating in this space... Dance your time away... Compared to my suffering. This will be nothing."

"Betrayal? Suffering? What are you talking about!? Please tell me!" Mamoru plead.

Utagia turn his back to him and grumbled. "You… You pretend to be concerned, but you'll just betray me again. I'm not buying it anymore!" He then entered the device below him as his face appeared in all four screens. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves with this. This is the dance of your demise."

"Wh-What just happen?" Subaru gawked, seeing everyone dancing.

"Warrock. Who's possessed Utagai?" Yuudai asks.

" _That has to be Cygnus. An FM-ain shaped like a swan. You watch his dance and you'll be dancing too. The only way to stop the dancing is to beat him."_ Rock explained.

"Beat him? We have to fight him?!" Subaru gasped.

"It the only way to save everyone, Subaru. The four of us are the only one who can stop Cygnus!" Yuudai stated.

" _Silverlocks is right. Beside even if you run away, Cygnus is looking for me, so we'd see him again anyway."_ He then realized something what Yuudai said and asks. _"Wait, Four? Don't tell me those two can also EM wave change?"_

" _Nope! We'll do the fight! While Taichi and Hikari will backing me and Tailmon up!"_ Agumon called out from Taichi Transfer. Which surprised the alien.

" _What the?! Who the heck are you?!"_ Rock demand.

"No time to explain. Let find a way to get out of here and stop Utagia!" Yuudai said, as they looking for the way out.

XXXXX

QuinCat grit her teeth while her protocols are running wild, until she grins as she found the loopholes and shut the defense down. "Gotcha!" just before she could rush off to find the turn down protocol for the simulation she jumped to avoid a series of thunderbolts. "What the?"

"You're quit on your feet, false navi." QuinCat look the road above and saw someone unexpected

"False navi? Me?" She snickers "If I am not wrong, I originally had standart navi protocols for the network! Cloudy. Now be so nice and disperse. A few humans have a little air problem. Plan to solve that." while turning on her combat protocols to show she is serious.

"And yet you're shackled by those humans who block you true potential. Unlike me, who have been revived and rise beyond then a normal navi!" Cloudy decaled.

"So working with aliens is better than humans? Don't see a real difference!" she stated while a pair of viruses appear, having soldier appearance and aim their weapons at the navi.

"HA! I don't collaborate with those, 'Aliens'. No, my loyalty belong my master! And we, the Irregulars Navis shall rise and tear up anyone who dared stand on our path of true evolution!"

This word triggers something in her memory base but she couldn't put a paw on it, and she also has not the time to do so. "If you have a problems with humans, talk with them! Don't interference with my work!" she warned and her virus gave a warning shot at him.

'Cloudy' simply smirked, disappears and summons a series of thunderclouds, along with a large thundercloud that will move towards Quincat and her viruses.

She quickly move out of the way, before the thunderclouds rain down a huge lightning, deleting all of the viruses.

Her stun blaster tail aims at the opponent and shoot several shots at him, while more of her viruses appear, spreading out to fight for their master. Under them several auto-aiming, projectile using ones, and some who could fly.

Cloudy simply huffed, snapped his fingers and all the viruses are deleted by a thunder stroke. "You honestly think a couple of weak viruses would stop me?"

But he was hit by several blaster hits of new viruses while two more impacted with him.

"Couple? Na! An army? Yes!" she smirks and her tail blaster releases a series of shots at him, while some of her CatSam virus jumped around to get to his high and each slashes the high floating enemy, leaving visible cuts on him, which is damage he had to admit.

"Looks like this would take a while." He said, when a portal appeared above the viruses and a couple of strange armed humanoid fall down, deleting them with blasters shots. "Let's see how your pets stand against my army."

She smirks and shows her claws "Time for a dance!"

XXXXX

In the meanwhile Six was flying a loop to get behind these EM-enemies and unleashes a series of rockets from his body, destroying the annoying enemies. He slows down and hovers in his position while looking around. Given the time he took for these annoying things and the fact that the emergency system aren't active, something isn't going smoothly for Cat. Before he could move however he notices newcomers… two EM-Beings and two beings, he assumes to be the Digimon he heard about. Flying towards the group he lands in front of them and ask directly "I take you want to take care of this wannabee bird?"

"If you mean Cygnus and save Utagia, then yes we are." Zero answered. "But more importantly are you alright?"

"Yea. You kinda take a nasty hit from those ducks." Agumon said.

"I took worse" He huffed "They were annoying to shoot down, but once I got their pattern it was just matter of time! We should get moving! But I am honest: I would go alone but given Cat didn't activate the emergency routine by now, more help could take care of it faster!"

"Could it be she been attack by more FM-ains?" Tailmon

"I don't know!" admits Six "But I know Cat! Given the time, she should have already activated the emergency shutdown of the Simulation. Speak air filling the room and the backpacks opening up to allow air to float in."

But then a large flocks of bats fly past everyone, as they protecting themselves from the sudden attack.

Six on the other hand flew up and releases air torrents to sweep the bats away, calling "Who dares to attacks!" The bats gather around, forming into a humanoid with purple armor and have vampire theme.

"Identify yourself!"

"Hmph! And why would i to do? I have no interested to a lowly fake navi like yourself." The vampire said.

"R-rock. Do you know that creepy guy?" Subaru stuttered in fear.

"Don't get cold feet, kid!" Rock yelled at him. "And no, i don't. But he does give out some nasty vibe. So stay on your toes."

"So, you're this world's Rockman?" The vampire examined Subaru and Warrock. "And you…" He then turn his eyes to Yuudai. "I should have personally destroy that power you wield, it not made for human hands. Especially for an infant child."

"Huh?" Yuudai said, when he have a thought and ask. "Wait! Are you the one who sent those virus to attack the Ministry of Science last December?"

"What if i am?" The vampire smirked crossing his arms and turned back into his bat form and flow the other way.

"Darn! He's getting away!" Yuudai growled. "I'll go after him! Agumon! Tailmon you two go save Quincat! Rock! You go with Six stop Cygnus!" He told, before dashing after the vampire.

Six grabs Subaru by the shoulders who was surprise and panic by the sudden action from the predator, flew towards the machine. "For the notice! You are not authorized to give me orders! After the match I have to give you an official warning!"

"Not important right now!" Yuudai yelled from afar, jumping on the platforms.

XXXXX

Cat just have jumped and cut through a couple of her enemies with her claws while some of the viruses of hers took down others. Her viruses were getting their butts kicked by the unknown viruses.

"What is going on? I have the top ones available" she muttered while blasting some more with a stun blaster to get room. But then Cloudy appeared behind her, grabbing on the cat's neck.

"How disappoint. I thought the Predator would be a thorn on our suit. But you're nothing more than weaklings." He then grab her tail, ready to pull it out. But a fireball hit his face, grunting in pain. She blasts him in the head, causing him to the stunned and slashes him with her claws.

Getting free she got into the distance and looks who put this fireball in place, She then saw Tailmon and a green eye reptile running to her side.

"Looks like you need help." Tailmon said, standing next to Cat.

"I need rather a minutes of a clear field." she stated "Think you can provide that?"

"Don't worry! Leave it to us!" Agumon said with confidence.

"Good!" she stated and retreats to leave the field to them… and the viruses she is deploying on the way.

"So, you're the Digimon i heard so much about." Cloudy remove his hand as the damage from the attack are gone. "That won't change the fact you can't beat me, Cloudman!"

"Will see about that!" Agumon said, suddenly start to glow brightly and grow larger. Everyone except Tailmon and QuinCat cover their sights.

Once the light was gone, Cloudman open his eyes and saw in Agumon's place a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and have a brown rhinoceros beetle-like shell on his head. Causing everyone's eyes bugged out their eye socket. "Still think you can beat us now?" The dino asks, before spew a fire breath out of his mouth, deleting half of Cloudman's viruses in a instance.

"Oh! Who took a page of this one Godzilla ripoff franchise that Quad likes so much?" asks Cat as she was moving.

Tailmon, jumped giving a kick on Cloudman's cheek and then give a series of scratches with her claws on his face. He slapped her and she lands in a cloud, which releases strong turrets on her cat like body.

Greymon hit Cloudman with his tail sending him a couple of platform away. While QuinCat blow the cloud away with her blaster, saving Tailmon for more shock treatment.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING A FELLOW FELINE LIKE THAT!" Shouts QuinCat, jumping to Cloudman, slicing his face hard.

"You're okay?" Greymon asks to the cat digimon.

"Yea…." She slowly get back on her paw. "But there is something about that guy i don't like."

"What do you mean?" Greymon asks, before stomping on a couple of viruses that shoot their blasters at him.

"I don't know. But i'm going to find out!" She said, followed QuinCat as Greymon deal with the last of the viruses.

Cat was shooting her stun blaster several times, trying to make this guy to an easy target. Tailmon then came in front of Cloudman, punching him into his face, she jump off just in time before QuinCat's shoots hit and stunted the Irregulars Navi.

While he was stunned, a set of gun using viruses appear and shoot at him several times, while Cat was closing in to attack with a dagger that appears in his paw.

Tailmon notice what she was planning and use her Cat's Eye to keep Cloudman in check. But as she got close, Cloudman manages to grab Cat somehow and squeezes her neck, causing her to scream in pain until the head separates from the body… only for the head suddenly transform into a… puppets head in cat form? The body following suit.

Cloudman stared at this while the fake disappeared. Only to gasp in pain as he was suddenly shot by a high energy blast. It went through the body, leaving a hole in the chest arena.

Greymon and Tailmon looked at form where the shot came, and they spot Cat on a higher platform as her tail turning into sniper blaster and a yellow visor over her right eye.

"Gotcha!" smirked the cat and holds the weapon ready calling down "If you want still want some glory take care! The next is for the head! Bet this makes you think twice to underestimate a Predator!"

"You accursed little..!" Cloudman growled holding his wound. "Then let's how you handle this?!" A extreme larger hole appeared above him and from it a large robot like virus came landing in front of him. "You will rue the day! That i swear!" He said, before disappearing into another hole behind him.

"Come on. Are you seriously telling me that you are running?" She complains while looking at the new opponent. "I hate eye shots."

The golem like virus open up his chest and fired a high construed laser beam to Cat, who barely have time to dodge it. She covers in the smoke that raised in the explosion and four cats run out of the smoke, giving no clear sign which one is the real one. Each of the seems to sport the same damages from the laser.

The golem was about to shoot one of the cats, but Greymon came, tackling the giant.

Tailmon came next to one of the clones and said. "Leave this to us. You go hide and recover your wounds." She told, while Greymon is in a struggle with the golem, dodging one of his lasers and counter him with a Mega Flame attack.

"Probably a good idea." She agreed, jumping on the highest platform to rest and see how the big dino handle the weird robot.

The golem grab and pushed Greymon away readying to fire it laser, but got knock off balance by a kick to the side of the face by Tailmon, missing Greymon by a breath of a hair. The dino gaored, running towards the golem, slightly lowering his head.

Tailmon leap off before Greymon impale his horn into the robot's chest. The cats are standing on different location, aiming at the bot with their sniper weapon for a good spot to hurt the robot more.

The robot start to twitches and insanely explode. Greymon lead out a victorious roar before returning back to Agumon.

"He he! How that?!" Agumon boast.

He heard a shot and just as he turned around, one lone virus which somehow avoided being deleted somehow fells down with a hole in the head.

"Watch out the back!" giggles QuinCat as she put away the gun and gets down.

"Any idea who that guy was?" Tailmon asks to the predator.

"I have no information. But he looked like one of the NetNavis from the old network days." stated QuinCat "I think Sep could have one or two files of this guy." Then she stated "Now excuse me! I have to ensure nobody would have a lack of breath." and rushes towards the sections for the emergency protocols.

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 19

After Yuudai left his friends, he followed the batman outside the building where he see the vampire, waiting for him.

"Why did you attack the Ministry of Science? And how did you materials the virus into the real world?" Yuudai demands, drawing his sword, pointing at his opponent.

"Eliminating the possible threat." He said, extends his arm towards Yuudai. "The power of the Original Zero that you wield…. It will only be a hindrance to our conquest!" The vampire clenches his fist "AND YOU WON'T LEARN THE TRUTH!" and dozens of bat like viruses appear, attacking at once.

Yuudai quickly cut all the bats with his sword, only to be hit by shockwaves of other bats and a swipe of his main enemy. The boy recover from the attack and dashed towards the vampire, striking him with a downward swing of his sword. Only to miss him and get slapped into the face.

The EM-human then grabbed his opponent's arm, kicking him into his stomach making him gasp for air and then judo throw him away, back inside the building. Yuudai followed the batman, landing in the museum where he saw the vampire, holding his stomach while slowly getting back on his feet.

"You insolent human!" The vampire scream, spreading his arms while wings and firing a strong sound pulse towards Yuudai. The attack hurt his ears, falling on his knees and cover his ears.

While his ears were still ringing, the bad bat hovers above him and began to strike down. But a ninja fox like viruses block the attack

"WHAT?" he shouts in surprise. Before been pushed away.

"Zero! Can you hear me?" Yuudai heard a voice calling out to him. As the ringing is slowly fading away, he turn to his left and saw SeptSearch, standing next to him with a concern look on her face.

"Your… SeptSearch…" Zero said, remembering the fox Predator from before. "A little…. But yea." He answered, pushing himself back on his feet. "But what are you doing here?"

"Got a call from a Cat." She mused "And by this call, everybody is on the move."

"Glad you came." He said and warn. "Be careful of that Batman wannabe over there, he's stronger then he look." He point to the vampire as the viruses kept him busy.

"That no ordinary Batman wannabe." Septsearch said, with a glare to the bat. "That's Shademan, A Nebula Netnavi who use to work for Regal, 200 years ago."

Yuudai look surprised at the fox. "What?! But how is that possible?"

"Either a recreation or a ripoff program. In both case somebody has done the homework." She stated simply while her tail set up in flames and six more appeared.

"I'm neither of that!" Shadman growled, finishing deleting the virus. "And don't you dare compare me with this world weaker version of me! I would never work for a human!"

"What do you mean, this world?" Yuudai asks, holding his sword tighter.

"Please… are you telling me this theory here are multiple universes exist? Tha-" she stopped "On the other hand… I should recalibrate my own logic systems."

"You can do it after we beat the info out of him." Zero point his sword at Shademan. "He's the one who attacked the Ministry of Science last december, and i want answers."

"Is that so?" She mussed. "Then allow me to give some assistance." SeptSearch then summon more ninja viruses. "I'm not made of combat,but i can mimic one of my friends ability only a weaker version of it, slight disadvantage ."

"No problem." Yuudai said. "With that guy's power i need all the help i can get."

"It doesn't matter if you work with a fake navi, the result will be the same!" Shademan yelled, leaping towards the two.

Both of them dodged the attack, while a set of viruses set out and attacked the bat. Zero then swing his sword, sending a energy wave to the bat, clearing a path for Sept who sports now a pair of blasters and was unloading them at the enemy.

Shademan dodge all of the attacks but Zero appeared swinging a couple of his sword on the chest, giving some damage. He then get out of the way for Septseach's viruses to attack Shademan.

They slices the bat and also Sept was appearing behind him and punches him with thicker arms, like smaller versions of Quadstrikes arms.

Shademan stumbled, but then grab her head, throwing the female fox away and fire a pulse attack. But Yuudai caught her just in time and landed on the next platform.

"Trust me, you don't want to get hit by it." Yuudai warned, place Sept back on the ground.

"You weren't kidding about him being strong. Maybe even stronger than his so called other version." Sept state seeing her viruses beating up one by one. "I really need a better weapon system… using weaker versions of the others are not helping here."

"We just need to stall him longer before you friends come to help." Zero reassured her.

Suddenly she got kicked off, falling down towards the ground and hisses in pain while Zero got grabbed by the neck and lifted up, dropping his sword "Now it is time for you to end!"

"Not...a change…!" Yuudai grap hold on Shadman writs and muster all the power he can to break free. Shademan notice the gem on Zero's helmet start to glow and glowing red lines appear around his bodysuit. Before he could react Yuudai concentrate all the EM wave into both his hands and snapped Shademan hand, free himself from the evil navi's grip.

"WHAT?" Exclaims Shademan in shock before he growled and releases his bats.

Yuudai pick up his sword, rise it into the air as the blade change into a large green energy blade. "I'll wipe you out!" He declared, when image of a person behind him appeared that have a bulkier version of Yuudai's armor as Shademan and Septsearch the only ones who saw it. " Shin Ittou Ryoudan: Genmu Zero!" Both the image and Yuudai swing their sword twice, launched two giant crescent waves

While barely managing to avoid the first wave, Shademan shouts in agony as he was impacting with the full force of the second wave, crashing down the wave road and heavily damaged.

Groaning he raised up and glared at Zero. "Good shot! But not good enough! Step down or those humans pay the price." before he winces in his own pain.

"You're not in good shape to do that." Yuudai said.

"Not me… but the dream virus can!" He exclaims and a green four legged virus began to materialize with two giant clawed hands.

"W-what is that virus?!" Yuudai asks.

"The Dream Virus! A creation of Dr. Wily!" laughs Shademan "It is created to destroy anything it is set upon! And it is set to destroy every human it can find if something happens to me! Now prepare to die or I wi- huh?" he stopped as the virus wasn't moving at all.. Infact showing cracks on the body.

"WHAT?" Exclaims the bat navi in shock before a roar caught their attention and Quadstrike jumps in and slams his giant claws into the virus, ripping it into two halves.

As the virus began to disappear he turns around, huffing loudly while being covered in bruises and cuts, one of his ears missing, as well showing cracks over chest. He rubs his paw around his snout like he were rubbing blood away he stated "Who do I have to thank for this thing?"

"Your….. Quadstrike! What happen to you?" Yuudai ask the wounded bear.

"The Dream Virus happened!" he growled "This bugger is quite a threat! The only three things worse in my book are Forte, The Gospel Bug Beast and the CyBeasts!"

"Then how about i help you capture Shademan?" Yuudao jump to the platform, pointing his sword at the evil navi. "I have a bone to pick with him too."

"If he is the reason, then give me a reason not to straight out delete him!" Growled the bear "Unleashing this thing is worth a warrant for life or permanent deletion."

"He was the who attack Regal's lab last year, Quad!" Sept told her fellow Predator. "We need to know what his objection is."

They then heard a roar which distract them while Yuudai know that roar. "It's Greymon's! That means he and Tailmon saved Cat."

"Why is this feline even here?" grunts Quad while stepping on shadman to prevent him moving "She isn't a fighter! She is an infiltrator and sniper." But then he got shoot from the back and Shademan kick him away, sending him flying to another platform.

"Looks like you need help." A cocky voice said, as a humanoid male wearing basic armor with a distinct purple sheen and gold highlights wearing a helmet with a T-shaped visor that conceals his face in shadow. Attached to his shoulder is a cannon featuring an ammo belt arching over his back.

"Bah! I don't need help, VAVA!" Shadman groweld.

"VAVA?" Yuudai wondered, when suddenly images of this VAVA character appeared in his mind.

"So… your Zero's replacement? Never thought a human brat would be the new Rockman Zero." Vava said, crossing his arms.

"What did you call me?" Yuudai asks, confused. But then he felt his legs start to give up on him and force Yuudai to fall on his knees. "What's… going on..?"

"Hmph. You're not ready to use his power fully it seems." VAVA smirked.

A roar came and Quadstrike was jumping back on the wave road, together with Septsearch.

"Fair warning!" grolwed the bear "Don't push your luck with us!"

"What my muscledriver friend is telling: Give up or face consequences." stated Sept, holding a pair of guns, knowing they just have to wait a little more before the rest of the squad would be here.

"And why would i listen to a weak copies of you mechaloid?" VAVA asks, waving his hand. "And mine not here to fight. I'm taking Shademan here back." He snap his finger and both of them disappeared into a hole that appeared below them.

"Shoot! He got away." Yuudai stoot up, using his sword to support himself.

"Chicken!" Grolwed Quadstrike "And an idiot! We don't have a single bit of mechalabs in us"

"Mechaloid" corrected SeptSearch "But else you are right… I don't recall being a form of robot myself."

Then she looks around "Where is Six?"

"He's with a friend of mine, stoping Utagia who is been controlled by a FM-ain called Cygnus." Zero told them. "We need to go th- ugh!" Yuudai fell again, feeling completely worn down.

"You are not in the shape to fight anymore." Stated SeptSearch "Phase off and recover! We deal with the rest… and Drikat wants to talk with you and your daddy about this little project. He is pissed that we had to find out over the unofficial way that somebody is playing with new programs which could cause quite the harm in the wrong hands."

This surprised Yuudai and he ask. "Y-you know who i am?"

"Took quite a research of mine and Cat but yes. Yuudai."

"When did this come up?" asks Quad confused.

"Only recently. If this attack weren't in place, you would have been updated already." she admits.

"And you might already know why i took this power." Zero asks, pushing himself back up.

"Drikat isn't pissed about why you claimed it… he is pissed he wasn't informed about the existence. If he had known, he would have made sure that somebody would have been around to interference in case something goes wrong."

"Can you actually blame us? After all, some of the government and other higher ups isn't really the peace loving people. There are some who want to misuse my dad's invention and the Digimons. We had to keep it a secret. For ours sakes and those who we cared about." Yuudai state.

"Can't argue on that part."Saptsearch shrugged. "At least that you want to hide it front of the government… and us not under direct control the government, only paid isn't helping I guess?"

"Anyway, i'm worry about Subaru. Sorry but i'll have to check on him." Yuudai said, walking towards the SpaceSim

"You won't! You lack the necessary energy for another fight!" Warned Sept "Strike!"

"Don't worry. I'm not fighting. I believe Subaru and Warrock can beat Cygnus. I'm just going to see the outcome." He said, jump off the platform.

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 19 SpaceSim

After saving QuinCat both the digimon are watch the battle between Subaru and Cygnus Wings from the wave road. They heard someone coming and turn around only to see Yuudai covered in bruises.

"Yuudai!" Agumon gasped, checking on the boy. "What happen to you?"

"Had a rough fight, but managed to survive." He told, sitting on the ground. "How's the fight going on?"

"Both Subaru and Eagsix is on the leading side." Tailmon told. "Some of the human stopped dancing." She point below to the humans who watch the fight.

"Yeah, but Eagle has to keep on removing waves and waves of viruses, so the main battle is stuck on Subaru." pointed the dinosaur out, and sure that EagSix is keepin on shooting field covering attacks to wipe the viruses out.

"Doesn't surprise me." told Sept as she stepped up. "Leave field clearing to Six and your back is free."

A SumCat Virus runs up and hands over a letter to Sept. Opening it it was a video file and an annoyed Cat is seen "IF YOU GUYS WIPED THIS SWAN OFF; GIVE THE IDIOT WHO GOT CONTROLLED A SMACK UP! THIS GUY RUINED THE PROTOCOLS SO MUCH I HAVE TO REWRITE THEM!" and the rest of the three minutes file were filled with curses which caused Sept to sigh while the digimon and Yuudai bleached by the colorful words.

"This is worse then one of Etamon's songs…" Agumon groaned, rubbing his ears?

"As much we can help, i don't think we're in a state to stop him." Yuudai sighed. "We have to trust Subaru and Six."

"Zero! Don't say your real name!" Tailmon scold him

""We already know! Grins Sept and adds "And II help Cat with the protocols. It's faster if two with programming experience work on restoring the emergency protocols." and moves off, leaving the two Digimon surprised.

"Can you hear me? Utagia…. Please stop! Please listen to me!" Everyone turn their attention to Mamuro who stopped dancing as the other humans are also free from the curse. "Utagai, i think there is a misunderstanding."

"M-mamoru? I-i see you've stopped dancing." Cygnus Wings noticed.

"I would never steal anyone's invention." Mamoru told him.

"P-please don't lie. I heard you…. You were bragging to the kids about the FlapPack." Cygnus Wings said clenching his teeth.

"Is that what this chaos is all about? He thought his boss that he stole the flappy thing on the wall?" Agumon wondered, as Luna and her grunt told the EM-human the truth.

"I see…. You are banding together in an effort to defeat me…" Utagia look up with a sad look on his face.

"What do i have to make you believe me?" Mamoru asks.

"Something you can do to make me believe you?" Cygnus Wings mumbled. "I know. How about this? Mamuro, i want you to show me some proof. Show me how one person trusts another!"

"Your Flabpack is registered as your invention in all databases of the company" stated Six "And any required modification to change that, requires your voice, finger and iris scan recognition."

"That nothing. I want Maruo to remove his helmet. Right here, right now." Utagi said.

"I cannot allow that!" shotus Six "The emergency Protocols are yet to be activa-" he stopped as he got a short mail "You deleted them?"

"There was no need to do the emergency Protocols. What if i were to say, 'i filled this space with oxygen earlier'?" Would he believe my words!?" He asks, the bird Predator.

"That's impossible! You didn't have that much time to filled this space!" Six stated.

"What if i said i did it last night?" Ask Utagia.

"No…." The bird answered.

"Se, just as i thought. You can't trust me, do you? You have no reason to trust me either. I may be lying, and maybe so are you. You see!? That is how it is! We can't even trust our so-called friends! To say nothing of other people!"

"You want me to take off my helmet?" Mamoru asks.

Utagia nod. "Yes. One simple task. But you can't, can you? You won't!"

"I trust you, Utagai…" As everyone was surprised at Mamuro said as he start to remove his helmet! He took a deep breath and told. "There really is oxygen in here. But it's a bit thin… and not the best either."

"This was irresponsible! All logic tells that the risk of blindly trusting a man who showed killing intentions are anything but wise!" shouts Six.

"B-but…." Utagia coulda think straight anymore and asks. "What if i was lying? What then?"

"I'd have dealt with it then, if i had to. But like i already told you, I trust you." Mamoru answers.

"That jerk! Making us worry like that!" Yuudai sigh and laugh a bit, as the tension left his body.

"You trust me!? You risked your life based on that?" Usagia shake his head in disbelief.

"The Utagia i know would never, ever put anyone in danger." Mamoru said.

Quadstirke gulped "I am off now… when Cat learns that she was wasting resources, she gets mad, and if she is mad, she is scary. I wonder if she has split personality." and rushes off.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you again." Cygnus warned, feeling a little despraid.

"Utagia, I want to ask you one thing. Do you know why Brother-Bands exist?" Mamoru asks.

"What kind of question is that...? They're useful. Isn't that the only reason?"

"Your wrong." Mamoru shake his head. "The reason we need Brother-Bands is because relationships are the essence of society."

"Oh! That's going to leave quite a burn!" Yuudai chuckled.

"Burn? But Subaru didn't using any fire attack on him." Agumon said.

"Figuratively spoke Agumon." Deadpans Tailmon while facepalming.

Mamoru keep conversing Utagia of the good side of humanity until the human chased Cygnus out of his heart and return Utagia to his normal state.

"And that's our cue to leave the stage." Yuudai place both hands on the Digimon and pulsed out back to the real world.

XXXXX

A squeak was heard then as Cygnus, who somehow survived, was trying to get away, only to be greeted by EagSix. Pinned down by the Predator, the swan struggles to escape. "I think we should have a more closer talk… and I have an good idea where." causing the swan to gulp soundly.

XXXXX

In the meanwhile a hissing tone were heard within the simulation and Cat appears on the screens "Miou! I managed it! I managed to restore the emergency protocols! Don't worry! In just a few moments you all have fresh air!"

As she noticed the awkward silence and the stares, she blinked a few times and asks "Uhm… did I miss something?"

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 19

Subaru, Yuudai and the chosen children were moving to get back to the others as they stopped by the screams of Cat.

" _YOU ARE SUCH AN INSUFFERABLE EXCUSE OF A MALE HUMAN! I OVERHEATED MY PROCESSORS AND RESTORE ROUTINES TO REBUILD A DELICATE AND CAREFUL PROCEDURE NOT SQUEEZE ANYBODY WITH THE AMOUNTS OF AIR I HAVE TO FILL THE ENTIRE SIMULATION WITH AND YOU TELL ME YOU ALREADY PUT ENOUGH IN TO BREATH, EVEN BARELY? NOT TO MENTION YOUR STUPIDITY TO SIMPLY DELETE THIS WITHOUT CHECKING HOW MUCH YOU DAMAGED THE SYSTEMS OR WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE GONE WRONG!"_ and many more sentences were direction at a mister Utagai Shinsuke. Going very colorful with the time.

"Yikes! How is going on over there?" Taichi asks.

"That probably one Predator throwing a tantrum to Utagai." Yuudai told.

" _Sad part is that he doesn't remember what he did. Much like with that beef kid been possessed by Ox."_ Warrock chuckled.

"Which of them is it who throws the tantrum?" Asks Hikari "This Drikat?"

" _No, it's QuinCat."_ Tailmon said from Hikari's Transfer. _"One of her college told about her short fuse before he went away."_

"She kinda reminded me of Mimi a little bit." Taichi sweatdropped.

"How can a laid back girl and cat fanatic have such a short temper?" asked Yuudai while scratching his head "And why is none of her friends trying to stop her?"

" _Because anything short of freezing her in a block of ice would be futile in adept to stop her"_ stated Septsearch as she appeared on a monitor next to the group. _"Also it very nice to meet you in your human form, Zero."_

"She know you identity?!" Subaru gwaked.

"Yep, and i bet she know about all of us too." Yuudai answered.

" _I am the research, development and analyze unit of the squad. Together with Cat, our infiltration and sniping expert, we were able to collect quite the data about you and your friends."_ explained SeptSearch.

" _So what are you going to do? Arrest us?"_ Rock ask

" _Given you didn't break any laws, I have not the authority to call for an arrest."_ she stated _"In fact due the nature of you and the digimon, you are all in a grey zone of the law, thus unless you move directly into a black section, we won't be able to hinder you in any given way. Doesn't stop Drikat thought in giving you the warning that you are still not ready to face everything. And sadly I have to agree with him, given past experience with somebody I hope you will never face."_

"As long if we're don't headup each other is fine with me. But that doesn't mean we stop fighting with the FM-ains or Shademan. And giving how strong they are and grind us to the ground." Yuudai stated.

" _I am aware and once I have all the data, I will work for counters. Like the rest of the squad will work on bringing them down in time."_ stated SeptSearch. " _As you are able to grow with the challenges, we are designed to grow as well. Alone the data I got so far, I can build new viruses for Cat."_

"You mean we can get our own virus? Isn't that dangerous?" Hikari asks.

" _Cat is build to hack into any system. Which include different kinds of viruses. For specifics ask Yuudai's father, as he has the authority to decide who knows the information and who not… we are not handing viruses out freely. The ones we deploy are programmed exactly to listen to our orders. That much I can tell you. And only Cat and I deploy viruses as part of our functions."_ Explains the fox.

"Sound handy. We'll make sure to asks him about it." Taichi said.

"For now let go home. I don't you about you guys, but i feel completely drained." Yuudai sighed.

"I am beat, that's for sure" admits Subaru "Mind telling me who QuinCat is exactly? All I got now is that she is a hacker, cat form and quite a difficult character."

" _And you didn't tell about your Digimon friends that those two are having around."_ Warrock add.

"I'll tell you along the way." Yuudai said, heading to Luna and her grunts with the rest of his friends.

Predator Server Japan 2209 Midday January 19

Drikat stands on a small platform which is just big enough for him to lay on it. In front of him were a table in circular manner and for each Predator member one platform exist. Some sport seats, while others sports an object that makes the member be comfortable at the spot.

All there here… except for one.

"Hiyaa! Sorry I'm late! Had to get steam off."

Scratch it. The cat is here now and went to her spot, which was having a pillow.

"Now that Cat decided to finally join us, I would say it is time to open this meeting. SeptSearch. State the business of our meeting today."

"Of course" stated SetpSearch "As you are aware, today was an attack on the Amachi Laboratory. Started by one of the FM-ians. But there's also the party that were responsible at the attack in december were present as well, hindering our actions."

"Yeah!" Grunts QuadStrike "One of them had the nerve to bring a copy of this dammit Dream Virus! Took quite a beating before it was broken."

"Not to mention that our authorized weapon systems were quite inefficient." Added EagSix "We took quite a beating ourselves. Something we predators shouldn't be receiving."

"Not to mention my viruses were nothing against this cloud jerk" Added QuinCat "if it weren't for those Digimons I would be on my backup."

Spä-One crossed his arms "So our two weakest members and our muscles for brains got a beat up. And I should be concerned why?"

"Because we are facing something that could be at Forte's levels!" Shot Drikat back "Sept. What results did your analyzes of the data you received during the battles and in the aftermaths bring towards us?"

"Not much i'm afraid. But i do find something interesting about Yuudai's Inheritor System." She show a video of Yuudai glowing and attack Shademan with the Shin Ittou Ryoudan: Genmu Zero. "During the battle with Shademan, the boy entered some kind of state that increase his power lever immensely. Not only that there also some kind of phantom behind him that look like him. But with a couple of differences."

"Could it be relevant with the broken Memory data we have?" wondered Drikat in curiosity.

"Now that i think about that cloudy guy said something that triggered something in my memory bank." Cat told. "The way he talk and the word Irregular…. They all sound so familiar."

"Intruding… but anyway: I believe we should shift for now our topic here to the main reason I called." stated Drikat "Six."

Six raised up "After the FM-ian were dealt in his fused form, he wasn't dead, like the one who attacked before him. Thus there was an opportunity I seized."

"You mean you killed him, right?" asked Spä-One

Cat looks at the wolf "Are you really thinking we would be called here if we talk about a dead body?"

"Nope, he's still kicking. You can give your piece of mind to him." Six told cat.

"Where is he?" asked Cat with a grin that made Six almost regret his words Almost.

"In the secured isolation drive." stated Drikat "And let him be alive… Sept is still planned to get information out of him. One way or another."

"So what are we going to do with Yuudai and his friends?" A dark red Orca like Predator asks. "Join forces to defeat the FM-ians and those Irregulars?"

"We watch them and decide on it later on, Orctwo" Stated Drikat "Right now we going to do our usual business, while Sept is analyzing the data and make new upgrades for us to keep up with the threats."

"Then is it okay if i watch over one of them?" Spa-one asks. "I know we have spy working in their Transfer, but i want to see them in action with my own eyes."

"Oh… does our old wolf have a new crush here?" mused Cat while resting her chin on the front paw, tail waving, and a grin."how cute… who is the unlucky lady?"

"Probably those two girl we met at Ministry of Science, yesterday" Strike rub his temples.

Drikat had his eyes half closed from the actions of his team, wondering himself "Why I am feeling that my role here is a punishment instead of a reward at times?" Then he shakes "Do what you have to do! I know better than forbidding you. But if they refuse you, accept it! Or I give you three months extra training on MY trainings courses!"

The wolf whelped at the prospect of going through his superiors trainings programs.

Looking around Drikat asks "Is there anything else? If not, I am going to dismiss this meeting." All the Predator shake their heads to their leader's question.

"Then leave" he stated before he flew off to his own sector.


	7. Chapter 7

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Midday January 22 The Albert Resistant

Yuudai came back from school tired, throwing his backpack next to the couch and sit on it with a big sighed.

"Having a hard day, dear?" His mother asks, giving him a drink.

"Yea… Luna is planning to make a play about how me and Subaru save her bunny ears from Ox." Yuudai told, drinking his glass empty. "Feel really sorry for Subaru having Luna as his crazy fan girl right now."

"Wonder how Luna react if she know Subaru's real identity as Rockman?" Karen wondered.

"Probably she will rip the pigtails off her head and eat them." Yuudai chuckled, imagine Luna pulling her hair and chew on them.

The doorbell then ring as Karen open the door and Sora, wearing her school uniform entered the house.

"Hello Sora. It's been a while. What brings you here?" Karen asks, closing the door behind her.

"I need a little help with something." Sora told.

"And that is?" Yuudai asks, seeing the orange hair girl point beside her. The silver haired boy looked confused but get the hint as he put on his Visualizer and saw Spä-one waving at him. "The sad romio excuse?! Why is he following you?"

" _I was asked to keep an eye on you kids."_ He answered, diving into the TV as a image of Spä-one appeared on the screen. _"And i'm not a sad romio excuse! I have you know i'm a beast with the ladies!"_

"Then why are you hitting on girls you cannot properly date?" sighs Biyomon, jumping off from the transfer.

"Yuudai, is this wolf one of the Predators i heard much about?" His mother asks.

"Yep, there may be a couple of nut cases in the group. But they shouldn't be mess with." Yuudai answered.

" _That's right! I still don't get why Cat is so crazy for cat pictures."_ stated the wolf _"Or why Sept is after Drikat, if I am the better Alpha animal in the group!"_ and points at himself before turning to Yuudai's mother _"And may I know the name of you, beautiful?"_

"Are you ...hitting my mom?" asks Yuudai to Spa-one in disbelieve.

" _Your mother?"_ he asks _"Wow! She really kept the looks very well! How about we go to this one new cyber restaurant and you tell me how you did that? So I can be a good looking boy when I hit 300."_

A vine pop on Yuudai head and transform into Zero, jump into the TV and whack the wolf on his head. _"My mom is still with my dad, you stupid perverted fuzzball!"_

" _I am a wolf you failure of student!"_ he growled, showing his claws. _"And what is wrong with seeing somebody?"_

" _But you don't asks someone on a date when you just met! Didn't you programmer teaches you any manner!"_

The mother is sweat dropping and muttered in her head. _"Why isn't he reprogrammed?"_

" _Doctor Alicia Fermon told me how to behave when asking somebody to date, programmed me with 10 000 rituals of countless cultures and even a simulation program for this! Thought I never use it due the bugs. She was my personality and programmer as we were created! She also made the personality protocols of Cat and Sept!"_

" _So i bet she is just as nuts as both you and Cat, huh?"_ Yuudai said.

" _Didn't ask her and cannot do it anymore. Humans don't tend to get that old."_ he stated and crosses his arms. _"And I am NOT nuts! In fact in the sanity tests I got made a record score!"_

" _In the negative zone at your first test run."_ muttered Cat as she appeared on the nearby video phone _"Newsflash Spä! If you are told to keep an eye then at a distance and not hitting the girls! Also not even telling them!"_

" _Cat! What are you doing here?"_ Asks Spä and Yuudai at the same time surprised.

" _I am here to pick up a data pack for the doctor. As well a few cat pics I were promised."_ she answered with a shrug _"As i found Spä being an idiot again… I wonder why he wasn't getting a reprogramming or is replaced by now. Miou!"_

" _I could asks the same thing about you!"_ Spa said. _"You're a lazy bum with have a cat addiction!"_

" _At least I do my job when I have instructions and don't jump at every female I see!_ " she stated, teleport into the TV _"Not to mention you stole again my files regarding females I watched for my partner! You even dared to use one of my active viruses to get pictures of Hikari as she was in different dresses to get ready for the day! Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hack your server and publish your dirty secrets you perverted wolf!"_

" _He what?!"_ Yuudai yelled, entering over limit mode from pure anger as he glared at Spa, reading his sword.

" _How do you know about that?"_ asks Spä obvious to the danger.

" _Do you keep forgetting that I know my viruses doings and that they make protocols of their actions I can read? Not to mention they are part of my systems, so I know when they get active!"_ she snarled. _"And as I registered activity I quickly checked on them and saw the unauthorized use of yours! I would have even noticed it sooner if I weren't busy to keep a dozen other viruses their instructions during a job!"_ while sitting on her hind legs, and put the front ones on her hips. _"The only positive thing I could see on this that you didn't take any pictures of her being in underwear or less!"_

" _That it! I'm deleting ya!"_ Yuudai jumped at the wolf as a large dust cloud appeared from the struggle.

Cat sighs and rubs her head _"I have to ask Drikat or Sept to remove his allowance of my viruses and a few other things again."_ Then she looks at the females outside the TV _"Sorry for my idiot partners antics…"_

"It's quite alright. It nice that you have someone with much so energy, live would be boring if there are no interesting persons like Spa here." Karen said, giggling.

" _We prefer if he would… be able to control himself a little."_ Then she noticed the bird like Digimon and Cat moans _"Great… now I am hungry. Hope I find some bird like viruses or something like that."_

Just then the doorbell rang again as Biyomon quickly jump back in Sora's transfer while in the TV, the dust settle down as Yuudai was holding Spa by the collar and pulse out, landing back on the couch before punching the wolf on the face and drop him.

Cat sighs and told _"I am off then… Oh! and if it there is a manager of a star outside: I still have no autograph of Misora."_ Before she teleport out, leaving the house to deliver the data packs.

Sora open the front door as Subaru and girl wearing a pink hoodie, yellow short, blue boots and got a guitar behind her. "Subaru? And who is your friend behind you?" She asks, letting the two in the room.

"Wait a minute…. Isn't that Misora Hibiki?! The kid idol?!" Yuudai gwaked.

"You're right?!" Karen gasped. "Why is she here, in my house?! And how did you met her?"

"It's… complicated." admits Subaru "Right now we look for a spot where aren't found for a while." then he stumbles and his visualizer falls on his nose and he stared as he saw the bruised body of Spä lying there.

"I don't think Yuudai's home wouldn't be a good place to hide…" Sora tap her finger on her chin, thinking for other place for Misora.

"Then what about Mamoru's lab? I'm sure that a good place to hide since a lot of people come to the museum." Yuudai suggested, getting off the couch.

"That's a great idea!" Karen clap her hands. "Why don't we go with Subaru? It's best to have someone watching their backs."

"Of course! Any friend of Subaru is a friend of mine!" Yuudai said.

"Thank you very much for your help." Misora smiles before blinking, like she just heard something odd.

"Is there something wrong, Misora-chan?" Sora asks.

"Nothing." she stated, shaking her with the rest to Karen's car and leave to the Amachi Laboratory.

XXXXX

"So you run away from your manager because he want to use your songs to get more money?" Sora asks, after everyone listening to Misora story.

Misora nod and explained. "Ever since my mom dead, he keep demanding for more and force me to do his bidding. That's why i run away from him."

"How horrible…. And you don't have any family members? Where is your dad?" Karen asks.

"I never knew him. Mom told that dad died in iraq during a war long ago. She was the only family i have." Misora look down.

Yuudai who is sitting in front using at the mirror to see Subaru looking at the idol with a sympathies look, knowing how she feel since Subaru lost his dad.

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 22

Once everyone arrived at Mamoru's lab, Subaru told the owner of the lab why they are here and need his help.

"Well, this is a surprising request for you to make, Subaru… Did something happen at home?"

" _Given that Mister Hoshikawa is together with a popular idol right now, I assume she is the reason for the appearance"_ explained EagSix as he appeared on a monitor _"I also assume that the information of her presence falls under the secret sealed data?"_

"W-who is that?" Misora asks, surprised by the Eagsix sudden appearance.

"He's EagSix, a Predator that help Mamoru-san with his work." Yuudai told the idol.

" _Mister Yuudai, may you stop introduce me as Predator? We have a reason why we never went public. I am Mister Mamoru's A.I. Assistant at this moment."_ Stated the eagle _"Though I have to delay the appearance of an college of mine or she would be extremely bothered to give autographs to a cat. Not to mention I have to watch out for somebody I heavily dislike now, given his tendencies."_

"Actually we kinda needed you help with Misora's case." Yuudai told.

"Right now, Misora-chan's manager is forcing her to sing against her will. We would hope that you can do something about it." Sora asks.

" _It isn't my specialty, for that I would suggest you to contact SeptSearch. But as far I recall, miss Misora is underage and because of that, she is required to have a legal guardian. Without such, the Manager lacks the rights to even ask anything. Except of course the manager is the guardian, then it goes away from my expertise. I wasn't programmed with legal knowledge regarding children after all. But Sept downloaded it because of… reasons…"_ explained the Predator, and shakes his head at the thought of his fellow predator.

"Misora's doesn't have a legal guarding, her mother died sometime ago." Karen told.

" _Then with your permission I asks SeptSearch to look into her case. With little work, I am sure that it is possible to ensure she has a legal guardian of her trust who will keep her interest. I am rather surprised that the authorities didn't act yet, as her mother's dead must have been registered and thus, revealed her status, thus putting her automatically under the care of said authorities until living relatives can take over or somebody interested in adopting her."_ explained EagSix. _"So I can have Sept and…"_ he sighed _"Cat look for relatives and the legal questions. Thought I am not comfortable to let Cat know she is here. Both can keep secrets but Cat… I don't want to deal with somebody in fan girl mode."_ His gaze turned to Misora _"Of course only with your permission."_

Everyone look at the red haired girl until the idol said. "Yes… Thank you for you help."

" _I send instantly a message to the two… and I advise you to have either a pen ready or a good way to say no. Cat is one of your digital fans and always wanted an autograph. The only bigger one would be Spä but I would rather rip him apart and delete any backup data than letting him near you."_ And went to the server to send the message.

"And in the meantime, you can stay here until things get shorted out." Mamoru told and asks. "Well, Subaru. Do you want to stay here too?"

But before he could answered, Yuudai interpret him and said. "Of course he will! As a matter of fact i'll stay here too!"

"W-what?! But I-" Subaru stuttered, caught completely off guard.

"Subaru-kun, we can't leave her alone like that. Mamoru-san still need to work and can't keep watch over her the whole time." Sora told the spiky haired boy.

"And while you're add it, how about you guyys from a Brotherband?" Mamoru suggest. "You know Subaru, your dad always said, 'Anything you can't solve on your own, can be overcome with the help of a friend'." But before the conversation could any further, the lights suddenly died out.

"A blackout?!" Subaru gasped.

XXXXX

SixEag was doing his work, waiting for his fellow Predators as he was forcefully ejected out of the systems as the blackout happened, flying above the powerless complex as the blackout created a dead zone he cannot enter due his digital existence.

XXXXX

"What happened!? What happened to the emergency backup power?!" Mamoru try to connect his co workers using, but only static came through his Transfer.

" _Yo, kid!"_ Warrock whispered, calling out to Subaru.

"What is it?" asks Subaru in a whisper tone, Yuudai notice it and listening to what the is telling.

" _This isn't any ordinary blackout. Put on your Visualizer."_ Both Subaru and Yuudai do what he said and saw a black orb on the wave road.

"What the heck is that circular ball thing?" Yuudai asks.

" _That's the Z wave that old man from yesterday was talking about! That's what it looks like when a buch of Z waves collect and create EM viruses. If we leave it alone, it might call an FM-ain. And it;s not gonna go away by itself."_

"We need to get rid of it, fast!" Yuudai said.

" _Give it up, Silverlocks. There's a whole bunch of these wave balls all over the lab."_ Warrock told.

"Then it's a good thing Sora is with us. Biyomon can help us destroying those Z wave." Yuudai said.

" _Don't tell me she also one of those Digimons? How many of those things are there anyway!"_ Rock groan.

"A lot." He answered, tapping on Sora's back and whispered. "Problem in the wave road, need Biyomon's help."

The carrier of Love nod, turning to Mamoru telling. "We'll go check on the people in the building."

"Alright. Make sure you keep out of trouble and contact me if anything goes wrong." Mamoru told, before the three leave the room.

Amachi Laboratory Wave Road Japan 2209 Midday January 22

"This is the last one!" Zero step the final Z Wave orb, destroying it as the power return into the building. He sighed, when he got a call from Sora.

" _Good work, Yuudai-kun! The power is back online!"_ Sora cheered.

"Good thing you and Biyomon came along for the ride. Don't know what would happen if you girls didn't come." Yuudai state.

Just then Birdramon, Biymon's adult form came phasing through the ceilings landing next to Zero.

"So how is your first day on the wave road?" He asks, petting on the peak of the bird digimon.

"It is amazing! No one notice me flying around!" She answered. "I can see why both Tailmon and Agumon talk a lot about this."

"Is the energy restored?" asks EagSix as he flew towards them "Because as long they are off, I cannot move into the lab"

"See for yourself." The young warrior point below at the electronic equipment.

"Good… I need to asks that an upgrade is researched so we are able to move outside of active electronics. Else we run into more trouble with our current enemy set." explains Six.

Rockman then came, surprised when he sees Birdramon. "W-what is that huge bird?!" Rock eyebugged.

"Guys, meet Birdramon. Biyomon's evolved form." Yuudai chuckles from Subaru and Warrock's reaction.

"Evolved? You mean she's the same pink bird that came from Sora-san's transfer?" Subaru asks.

"The very same!" Birdramon reverts back to Biyomon. "I bet you were surprise aren't you?"

"Y-Yes…" admits Subaru

EagSix looks at Biyomon and stated "I am more surprised how drastic you look to that phoenix like form. I was assuming a closer form, given the data Cat brought to us about your lizard friend."

"If you think my Adult form was drastic, you should seeing Tailmon's Perfect level. Her's is a angel type Digimon called Angewomon." Biyomon said.

The Predator was silent for a while and asks "You don't suppose to have a database of known Digimon lying around?"

"My dad have a list of it. You can asks him after we helped Misora." Yuudai pick up the pink bird Digimon and pulse out.

"Okay, where the heck did he get those things?! I doubt that the humans made them." Warrock said, irritated as he questions aren't answered by Yuudai and his friends.

"Don't ask 's beyond a lot I know." Admits Six. "But you need to go back for now, I catch up when i'm done deliver the message to Cat and Sept." and a screen appears in front of him while he writes the message.

"You heard the man, or do you want to go home?" Rock asks.

"No, i've got to go back. I've got to give them an answer…. About being Brothers with Misora…" Subaru answered.

"Thought question, if you look at what you have to tell her as brothers" stated Six and after a few moments he finished writing the message and send it to the mail accounts of Sept and Cat.

"Speaking of her, that Misora's a girl, but she smells like danger… Don't let your guard down." Warrock warned.

"Danger? As in?" Subaru tilt his head in confusion.

"I don't know. But I just have the feeling, kid." The Alien told the human.

Subaru went quiet for a few moment before he said. "Anyway let's get back to the lab. I've gotta give them an answer. I don't think i can deal with a Brother yet…." And pulse out to the real world.

Amachi Laboratory Japan 2209 Midday January 22

After Yuudai and his friends dealt with the Wave balls, Misora asks Subaru to talk privately on the rooftop of the building.

"What do you think Misora want to talk about with Subaru?" Yuudai asked to everyone in the room, leaning on a wall next to Mamoru's computer.

"Probably wanted to thank Subaru-kun for his help." Sora suggest

"That could b-" began Yuudai but suddenly jumps as he heard a loud Miou and a robot cat rushes in… or more exactly a robot cat that is a favorite child toy.

"W-what is that?! A toy cat?" Karen wondered.

" _It is a toy cat… A Tango of the CyPet toy line that will be for sale in a few days from now.."_ sighs SixEag _"And I know that because Cat owns somehow one with a custom paint job."_

"But whose is it? And why is a Tango here?" Mamuro asks.

"I would have taken my normal one, but as it is too far away and recharging I took a spare one" stated the Tango with a familiar voice.

"It talks!" Yuudai gasped in surprise.

"The Tango line is outfitted with the necessary tools because for the kids to be able to talk with their robot pet." Explains Mamoru.

Six stared at the tango _"You are telling me you got more than ONE Tango Cat?"_

"Yes! Why?" The robot asks.

" _I was still figuring out where you get the money to own a Tango… or have it stored somewhere safe to be recharged and maintained."_ Stated the Predator.

"Wait, you mean that is one of your friends, Six?" Karen asks, kneeling down as she look at the Tango.

"It's me! QuinCat! I just control this Tango as… well… as Programs which were originally NetNavis we lack quite something to interact with the real world… AND THE GIRL I ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET FACE TO FACE IS HERE!"

" _I told you… she is a fan of Misora."_ Deadpans the bird while holding his head down in defeat.

"So you guys also know Cat?" Mamuro asks the rest of the humans.

"You could say that." Yuudai deadpanned, sight deeply.

"We met recently!" Grins the Tango controlling Predator "So where is she? I want to have her Autograph!" Then three point two seconds later she added "And of course help her with her terrible fate."

"Then what's with the long pause?! You're only focus on Misora's autograph right now aren't you?" Yuudai point to the robot.

" _That's the only explanation why she bothered to take a Tango…"_ deadpans Six.

"Can you wait a little longer? It would be best to give her some time before she can settle with her problems." Sora asked the AI.

"Beside, don't you want to see Misora smile while giving the autograph to you?" Karen add, petting on the robot's head.

Cat purred and mused "You have a point here."

But then a man wearing purple business suit, yellow tie, sunglasse and a pink transfer stormed into the room. "Alright! Where is she?!"

"A pink Transfer? Really?" asks Cat.

Eag was looking at the man " _Who are you and who authorized you to enter this section of the facility? Answer before I call security with authorization to be rough with you."_

"I don't have time for this!" 'He glared at the door leading to the roof and runs off towards it.

"Hey! Wait a sec! You can't go out there!" Mamuro try to stop him as the man try to open the door only to be locked, growled he pushed the head of the Amachi Laboratory away and locked the door a couple of time before the lock broke and when to the roof..

"This can't be good!" Yuudai quickly rush after the man with Mamuro behind him.

Eag growled and activated the security systems as well calling the police while sending footage for the charges of trespassing, harming the head of the labs, property damage and properly kidnapping.

"Stop you creep!" shouts Cat, running after that guy before stopping "Wait.. this isn't built for combat." and rushes to Yuudai's mother. "Can you look after this body? I need to dig in dirt."

"Just be quick!" She said. Cat nods, jumps into her arms and the body powers down as the AI left.

XXXXX

"Misora! You've caused me quite a lot of trouble, missy!" The two males heard the man yell as they arrived at the roof. "I had to cancel the concert because of you!"

"Hey! Leave her alone you jerk!" Yuudai yelled at the man, as Subaru stand between Misora and the suited man. "You were the one hiding Misora? Get out of my face, boy!"

"N-no!" He stuttered in fear.

"I told you to get!" The man is about to slap Subaru away, but Yuudai quickly to a roundhouse kick on to the manager's stomach, making him gasp for air while losing his balance. The silver boy then attack the man with his fist hitting the jerk's face.

"No one hurt my friends and get away with it!" Yuudai declared stand in a fighting position, seeing Misora's manager stumbling against the fence.

"Misora-chan! Everyone!" Sora called as she rushes in and everybody turned to her. As everybody was distracted, the man in suit reaches for his jacket and pulled something out. The orange haired girl saw it and quickly warned them. "Watch out! He has a gun!"

Yuudai quickly turn, seeing the man pointing his weapon to him, he was about to pull the trigger, but a loud beeping sound came from his transfer forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"Ah! My ears!" Yuudai groaned, feeling the pain coursing through his ears.

Mamoru look at Misora, grabbing her arm and pushes the idol towards Sora. "Get her out of here! Quick!" The girl nod and tool Misora down stairs.

"No!" Misora manager remove his transfer and runs after the girls.

"What hit us?" asks Subaru while rubbing his ears.

" _I'm sorry, but it was the only option i had."_ Six said from the pink Transfer. _"I played a high pitched screech that is hurtful for any sentient being. That guy had the nerve to not only break doors but he also broke our security bots. Police is on the way thought."_

"We better go after him! Fast!" Yuudai stormed to the lab, hoping he's not too late.

XXXXX

Both girls run towards the garden of the lab while Karen carried Cat's toy body. They heard gunshots from inside the building, so Karen brought the young girls behind the bushes, looking out for anybody who could carry that weapon.

The toy body boots up and Cat shock the head telling. "Ok! I got the dirt. A LOOONG list of dirt. I am actually surprised this creep isn't throw in the deepest prison cell of the world with the key molten down and made to a coffin nail and put on the next coffin that gets shoot into the sun."

Then she noticed wondered. "So… what did I miss? Kinda missed a few stuff because I e-mailed myself into here."

"Misora-chan's manager try to shoot Yuudai-kun until his transfer start to make a loud noise." Sora told. "Right now we try to hide and run from him."

"Loud noise? Sounds like Six screech. One of his few defense systems that can interact with every machine." She replied. They saw the manager coming out out, shouting Misora's name, Sora held the idol close to her as Misora whipper in fear of him.

"Cat, watch over the girls." Karen said to the Predator came out of hiding, slowly walk towards the man.

"You!" The manager point his gun at her. "Where is she?! Tell me where you hide Misora!"

The young girls and Predator watch how Karen calming walking towards the hostile man as Misora suddenly hear a voice. " _Hee hee… Making you sing so he can get money… And using a weapon to hurt other people… What a terrible adult isn't he?"_ The idol blinked, looking around to where the voice came from.

Cat, who is oblivious about the nearby owner of the voice wondered loudly. "I wonder if the police will have enough left once she is done… stumbled on something interesting about her."

"Put down the gun and surrender peacefully, the police will be here any moment and there is no place to run." Karen told, standing a meter in front of the manager.

"Shut it! Give me Misora right now!" He pull the trigger of his gun..

The martial art champion doesn't look timorous as she move slightly to the left, dodging the bullet. She then runs at the manager grab twist his arm and force him to the ground in a instead. "Will you give up?" She asks again.

The manager struggles, reaching for his bag and told. "Let me go!" He then spray Karen with pepper spray, forcing her to let go as she rub her eyes. The man got up and grabbed the first random piece he could grab and went to hit her head with it in his rage. Until he saw Misora coming out of the bushes. "There you are! You won't get away from me again. Because now you are in some serious debt."

"Stop!" Sora came out, standing in front of Misora. "I won't let you hurt Misora-chan! What you do is unforgivable, using her for your own gain!"

"Touch her and your charges will raise!" Snarled Cat and jumps in the way.

"Don't get i my way!" The man yelled, heading towards the young girls. "Misora is mine! She will sing when i tell her! Got that? So scram!"

"...No!" Misora scream, suddenly start to glow bright, forcing everyone to close their eyes.

"Shit…" muttered Cat, leaving quickly the body, leaving a virus behind to get the body at some place where she could pick it up later.

Everyone open the eyes and saw Misora wearing a black bodysuit and a pink dress like armor, a pink helmet with a blue visor, a white scarf and a her guitar is turn blue with a face on the head.

"Wh-What is going on?!" The manger gasped in surprise.

"No… Not her." Sora mumbled in disbelief, seeing the young girl taking over by a FM-ain.

"Thank you for listening to me, Misora." The guitar spoke to her. "It makes me very happy. Now let's show this foolish man the power of music!"

"No! Don't listen to her, Misora-chan!" Sora warned, placing her hand on both the young girl's shoulder.

"Move!" Misora push the pre-teen away, pull out her guitar, strums the strings and launch a large music note towards her manager, the note hit the man, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey you!" shouts Cat at Misora. "Let go of Misora, and put your whatever in the air!" while she tried to get a hold on Rock… she really need to hack that Transfer for easy communication. And of course Sept to find out if she got anything to help her. Cat isn't after all a primary front fighter. Her viruses are ready to move upon her command. And this time she took out a few heavy hitters with her, viruses she normally don't deploy, RarePlane2.

"Oh my, never thought Earth would have EM-being of their own." The guitar said. "We would love to stay, but me and my partner here have some unfinished business to take care of."

"I can accept viruses looking like items but now aliens?" Cat asks "That… wow. And I am not letting you go!" while turning her tail into a sniper rifle. At that moment, the boys come just before the cat fight started.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Her too!" Yuudai groaned, as they saw Misora's EM human form.

"What happen to Misora?" Mamuro asks.

" _The same happen to Mister Shinsuke, someone is controlling, miss Hibiki!"_ Six warned.

Misora then strung her instrument again, fires a heart-shaped pulse to them. Yuudai quickly tackle her mother who is still try to remove the spray from her eyes, while Mamuro pushes Subaru away as he, and the viruses get hit by the pulse.

"Mamuro-san!" Subaru called out to the boss of the Amachi Laboratory fall to the ground.

" _I figured this would happen, and by the looks of things, i'd say it's Harp…. Damn, i'm no good dealing with… woman."_ Warrock told.

"That's your biggest concern!?" Yuudai yelled at the FM-ain. Karen finally feel the pain in her eyes go away, she slowly open them and saw Mamuro's unconscious body and Misora new look.

Figuring that the Guitar must be a weak point, Cat took aim and shoots, while sending out some more viruses, some which are quicker on their feet so having an actual chance to avoid attacks. Harp were barely able to avoid the shoot and only because she knew about the presence of the Predator.

"Misora! Wake up! You're being controlled by an alien!" Subaru call out to her.

"Please don't get in our way, cutie-pie." Harp giggled, looking then to Misora. "Haro Note, they trying to stop us, the bad people. Give them a small nap for their bad behavior."

As Harp Note about to attack, Yuudai quickly put his Denpa Henkan chip in the Transfer's slot, transforming unto Zero and Warrock force Subaru to transform into Rockman and took control of his body for a moment, they stand in front of the girls as both boy created a shield to block Harp Note music attack.

"Don't get careless! Harp is an FM-ain who can controls sounds. You can't let your guard down!" Rock warned the boys, giving the control back to Subaru.

"Yea, we notice." Zero deadpanned.

"Misora-chan! Please calm down. We just want to help you."Sora tried reassuring the young girl.

"No! Leave me alone!" Misora yelled, entering into the wave world.

Cat send her next batch of Viruses at her and shoots her Sniper Rifle at a good rate, making it for the controlled girl hard to get through without being hit. But then an explosion suddenly came, deleting all of the viruses, and before she could react a her a energy shot on Cat's back, making her forced her to move, but the explosion made her flew and she barely managed to land on her paws.

"Miou! Where did that came from?" She shouts, looking but then she had to run and avoid getting hit while trying to reposition. Six flew up to engage the enemy but he had to aboard as shockwaves were heading his way and he was facing… is that a vulture?

Cat on the other hand were jumping around and leaps down a wall only to find that suddenly a crap like virus raise from the ground and tackles her, forcing her to land at some spot and as she was there, an energy cage erupts around her, followed by a fire wall, trapping her.

"Somebody really hates me here" said the cat while she sat up and prepared her programs to counter the fire wall and the cage…. Both will cost her quite some time thought.

"Guys!" Yuudai called out to them as he and Subaru runs to them. but a energy shot hit in front of their feet, stopping the two at their tracks.

"Sorry, but you have to deal with me first." A voice told the boys, as they saw Vava landing next to Cat.

"Vava!" Zero recognize the purple armored man, drawing his sword and point at him. "We don't have time for you! Let Cat go right now!"

"If you want the reject back, you have to fight me first." He answered, turning his head to Cat. "And don't even think of hacking your cage. Because if you do, you'll trigger a detonation that will make all the electronic go beserk and…. While you get the idea."

"You linked that cage to a freaking EMP?" asks Cat from inside and whispered to herself "Well… time for Plan D25… Hate that plan…"

"Cat! Whatever you do, don't do it! We don't know if he planted anything else!" Zero point out.

"You should listen to him, Mechaniloid. Who know what else i have in my sleeves." Vava chuckled.

"You need a damn dictionary! I am NOT a mechanoid." Cat growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero demand. "In case you don't get the big picture, we're kinda busy here."

"Oh i know. You're here try to stop Harp Note. Just like how should be in the original version of this world." Vava said. "Well except that you, the mechanoids and that red haired girl with her pigeon didn't exist on the other side."

"Original version? Other side?" Yuudai mumbled to himself.

"Forget that guy! We have a job to do!" Rock reminded the rest.

"Right!" Yuudai said and ordered his friend. "Subaru! Go after Misora! I'll handle Vava!"

"You sure?" Subaru asks.

"I'm sure! You're the only one who can save her! Now go!" Zero dashed to the armed man, hitting him with his sword. But Vava leap back while uses his hover boots to float toward a wave road as he look down at the silver haired boy.

"Yuudai…" Subaru grip his hand, making a fist and when after Misora.

"There he goes off to save the little songstress, just like how it should be…." Vava said, crossing his arms.

Just them jump on the road where Vava is and demanding. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm saying that Misora Hibiki is fated to become Harp Note. Just like Subaru Hoshiga and Warrock are fated to become Rockman! It an unavoidable destiny! " Vava expand his right arm and fire a barrage of energy shoots from his finger tips, forcing Zero to go on the defences by forming a shield. "Just like you Chosen children friends! They too are forced to face the worse destiny that is yet to come!"

Yuudai grins his teeths, getting more angrier by Vava's words. He then run to the Irregular while holding up his shield, once Zero get close to Vava. He disabled his shield, dashing to Vava and cut the Irregular's arm off.

"I don't care about fate or destiny!" Yuudai bring his sword to Vava's neck. "We decide what we do with our lives, no one else! And if you or anyone try to get in our way, i'll cut you down with no hesitation!"

Vava simply stare at the boy, as the two heard the sound of fighting from afar. Vava slowly chuckled and then laugh very hard, surprising Zero.

"This is rich!" He said, pointing his cannon shoulder. Yuudai quickly leap backwards just before he fired a laser from his cannon. "You're more tendency, than Zero! I just can't help but laugh!" He laucht, while facepalming. "This make my revenge much more sweeter when i bring you to despair!"

"You're crazy." Yuudai said, holding his sword tightly.

Just then Cat came, landed next to Yuudai and said. "Yea, this guy goes in my most crazy people list."

"What!? How did you get out without triggering the EMP!?" Vava asks, growling in anger.

"Had help of a perv and a pink bird of course." Cat told then mused "Well… the bird made sure the perv doesn't do anything stupid while helping."

"Oh, right! I forgot about him!" Yuudai admit, looked down seeing his mother, Sora and Mamuro's body is gone.

"Can't blame ya, Spä is easy forgettable." Cat shrugged "The only reason we didn't forget him is that he is so hardwired into our memories that forgetting him means we have to rewrite 54 percent of our memory protocols. So we just ignore his existence whenever we can afford it. That and Drikat needs a chew toy when being frustrated."

"You… actually… use your own teammate… as chewtoy?" Asks Vava. "And I was told I am the insane one." Then Six came crashing down behind Vava. "Looks like the Falseroid just took down your numbers by one." Then a lanky frame vulture with blue/green main color, it has a skeletal traits and got long arms landed on top of the eagle.

"Damm… and we always told him to get weapon systems fitting for single targets" muttered Cat while getting her rifle out and a couple of viruses.

"Don't even think about it!" The 'Falseroid' grap Six neck and hold it in front of them. "One wrong move and i'll snap it's neck!"

"Really?" Coughs Six "How original… got it snapped SIX TIMES by a monster… of Netnavi…"

"Shut it, you misfit!" The vulture yelled at the bird. "Unlike the Megaman from my timeline, your nothing!"

"Oh.. really And your broken wings and guitar?" Smirks the eagle.

"Why you…!" The vulture is about to slam Six to the ground until Vava warned.

"Don't let him play you, Condorrock! He's planning you so that his feline can shoot you!" He point with his thumb to Cat. Who had her aim trained on them.

"Don't call me that! My name is Vulturon!" Vulturon yelled at Vava.

"You are a Vulture? I would have guessed different." told Eagle. "And I wonder… why taking hostage if you were so powerful?"

"You shut your mouth or i-" But before Vulturon could finished his sentence, he got shot by the head, leaving a huge hole. But it wasn't Cat who shot, it was Vava who use his cannon to delete Vulturon.

"God! I should have done that from the beginning." He mumbled, grabbing Six neck and hold him in front of him. While he extend his other cut off arm to his right as his hand flow back, attaching back to it's original place.

"Why did you kill him! Wasn't he you friend?!" Yuudai asks, as confused, surprised and anger spiral through his mind.

"Don't get the wrong idea, i never wanted to be buddies buddies with him or the rest of his group. My goal is to destroy the Rockman Legacy, and i'll use anyone and everything to achieve it!" Vava told.

"You bastard!" Yuudai growled, as red marks appeared, flashes on his black bodysuit.

"Ohh? You seem anger. I bet THIS will make you furious!" Vava then grab on one of Six's wing, twisting it and tear it as Eagle scream in pain. Cat aimed her gun again, this time shooting at Vava in the first moment he makes a wrong position.

Yuudai however, dashed with pure rage towards Vava while his Overlimit mode activated on it's own.

Vava smirk behind his helmet, aiming his cannon to Yuudai. Seeing what he is doing, Cat re aimed and shoot at the canon.

" _Get behind Vava and do a vertical slash!"_ A voice echoed in Yuudai head, thought surprised he did what the voice told him and in a flash get behind Vava.

"What?!" Vava shout, looking behind him to see Yuudai cut off the whole arm which hold Eagle while cat destroyed the cannon. The Irregular scream in pain hold on his wound as Yuudai swoop in, grab Six and dashed to Cat side.

"Six! Still breathing?" Yuudai asks, placing the bird behind him.

"I never breathed, so dumb question." He stated."Redirecting processor power towards regeneration systems."

"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right?" Cat asks. "Just stay still. We'll handle the douchebag." Before starting shooting at Vava, shooting at him several times. Vava dodges all of her attacks, picking up his arm and teleported away, before Yuudai could strike him down with his sword.

"Wait! Get back here you bastard!" Yuudai yelled to the sky.

"Yuudai! Calm down!" Six told.

"After what just happened!?" Yuudai turn around. "He killed one of his friends in cold blood. And ripped one of your wing off! How am I going to calm down after what Vava did!?"

"After our… little unfortunate meeting with somebody, we are outfitted with backup features." told Six before blinking "Just remembered my last one is half a year old."

"Six… we are supposed to do them on weekly basis, or due the little event recently daily." deadpans Cat. "Not to mention to NEVER tell it to outsiders?"

But before Yuudai could make a comment of how calm the Predators are, he suddenly fell all on his four panting as he overlimit mode ended. "Not… this again…"

"Let's evac the two of you and I check on Subaru." stated Cat in a surprising serious tone while her cat body was returning on the order of her virus "My tangos have several extra storage for additional beings."

"Again… how did you come to own them?" asks Six "With these modifications?"

"It's a girl's s-e-c-r-e-t~" She winked, heading to Subaru and Misora's location.

Six looked at Zero "I really wish I understand girls… especially her." He notice the boy making a fist with both hand as he hear the boy mumble to himself. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing…" He answered, pulsing back to the real world.

Kodama Town Japan 2209 Night January 22 The Albert Resistant

Later at night in the Albert's house, Yuudai lay on his bed wearing his grey pajama. Starting at the ceiling, remembering the event that happen today. Subaru saved Misora and became Brother, Harp decided to became Misora's partner and is will to tell anything she knows to the Predators. Sora will talk to her mother so the idol can be adopting in her family, also Sept revealed good new for Misora… and her manager was arrested for breaking in, property damage, assault, threatening with a gun, fraud, forcing a child to work, adapted kidnapping and stealing lollies from babies, which was added by Cat.

But there is one thing that still hang around his head, Vava. He reminded, the purple armed maniac to Vamdemon, a Digimon who tried to conquer both the human world and Digital world. A memory of a younger version of him and Hikari with Tailmon seeing a robe wearing digimon taking a blast of Vamdemon, protecting them.

He snarled, lie on his side, seeing his Transfer on the charger.

" _Looks like you're in a deep thought."_ A voice said, surprising the boy when he saw Drikat on his computer monitor.

"Drikat? What you doing here?" Yuudai asks, sitting on the edge of his bed.

" _I wanted to personally thank you for saving Six from Vava."_ He answered. _"We may have a few aces in the sleeve, but regarding six, this sleeve is… rather disturbing for us."_

"How disturbing?"

" _I am not supposed to tell it… ah fuck it! I had too many rules to follow recently!"_ stated Drikat _"We have a backup system. We could be rebuild with everything intact but with memory loss… and the start up procedure is… painful for us as well leaving us for several hours in a zombie like state until everything in our program is booted. One of the additions we received after we survived our greatest failure. Spä-one_ _was the first to… test it out."_

"Must be awful, to experience that."Yuudai felt sorry for the wolf.

" _That pervert deserved it in a way_." stated Drikat _"That idiot thought he could impress a police officer by taking down a fraud network. Blowing up a Server is nice and well… but that idiot triggered it while being inside. Planned to get out in the last second."_

"Speaking of which, did you also delete the pic of Kari he had?" The silver haired boy asks, still mad for the little stunt Spä-one.

" _What picture?"_

"He uses one of Cat's viruses to make photo of her while been dressed. Had to give him a couple of manners with my fist and sword." Yuudai told.

" _Seriously?"_ Dri sighed, irritated by the news he heard. _"Usually you're not allowed to attack him, but i'll let this slide. In fact I give you and Cat access to his personal files to delete every picture you two not agree him having them. Tell me when you have time and I arrange everything. Perhaps I should make him watch the process… did he make anything M-Rated?"_

"I think? How should i know if i didn't see them?" Yuudai shrugged.

" _Point taken. Also Six and Cat told me that you acted mad at this Vava character. Does he reminded you to someone?"_ He asks,

Yuudai sighed stood up, sitting on the chair in from of his computer. "Do you know about Vamdemon's invasion from few years ago?"

" _Only what the database is having in store"_ he admits _"No big details."_

"Vamdemon was an evil Digimon who want to control both world. He was a merciless dictator who use anyone that followed him as stepping stones. He even went so far to kill Kari after he found out she and Tailmon are the 8th chosen child. I tried to protect her from Vamdemon's attack, but Wizarmon, Tailmon's only friend took the hit and died right in front of us." Yuudai grip the railing of his chair. "And Vava is just like that bastard… Only caring for himself and do whatever he wants."

" _Just like Theta and Iota…"_ muttered Drikat while shaking his head _"Just like with them…"_

"Who's Theta and Iota?"

" _The last two predators created."_ stated Drikat _"They were something akin to twins and the only human like ones, as the head way back believed that mankind are the most dangerous predators. They were the leaders before me. They were the best product of the project… they were… too humanlike. Too far away… from our source. Iota the brain, Theta the brawls. They functioned like a two part system."_

"So what happen to them?"

" _They betrayed us. They used our mission to build up an underground empire."_ Explains Drikat _"Theta was too loyal towards Iota to question it but as order came to deal with this betrayal… Iota had no issue to activate the Iris Protocol._ _He absorbed Theta to empower himself. In front of our eyes."_

"Wait. You mean you or any of your friend can absorb each other too?" Yuudai asks surprised.

" _No… that was only their feature… one could absorb the other. But the cost were the destruction of the absorbed one. Also here was a reason why it was called Iris protocol… they were never meant to become one. But Iota… he thought his modifications could handle it. His server couldn't. It explode."_

"That's… I can't believe that happen…." Yuudai is stunned, hearing Drikat's story. "Is that why you are forced to followed those strict rules? To make sure neither you and the others will end up like Iota and Theta?"

" _That's why they are so hard coded into us."_ He explains. _"I was only able to tell you this because of exploits of the rules and the programmings."_

"I'm sure it is to protect you from ending up like your other friends. Even though some of them are unfair."

" _At least it kept me and the rest save."_ Drikat said. _"And what about you? The reason why you choose to become Zero is became of the incident with Vamdemon and the attack of Space Station?"_

"Yea…" Yuudai lean back on his chair. "After what happen all those years ago with Kari and the rest fighting against the Dark Masters, Subaru losing his dad i couldn't take it. I didn't have a Digivice and a Digimon of my own. That why i became Zero, so that i can protected everyone that i hold dear to me."

" _You have a long way for that!"_ He stated _"Especially to live up the name."_

Yuudai looked confused at Drikat and asks. "What do you mean by that? D-did you know the original Zero?"

" _Not me… more… our father"_ Stated the Predator _"That is all I can say. Ask your daddy if you want to know more."_ And with that Drikat leaves, before the silver haired boy could asks.

The Ministry of Science HQ Japan 2209 Night January 22

Regal typed behind his computer, making notes of his research about the FM-ains and the Irregulars Navi until his screen suddenly showed three images of a pegasus, lion and a chinese dragon head appeared.

The head researcher stopped typing as he mumbled. "I see... It is time…."


	8. Chapter 8

? Japan 2209 ? January 30

A white void. That is where Yuudai right now, having no idea how he end up only that the boy remember that he went to bed and fell asleep.

"What is this place?" He said, walking forward feeling like he isn't moving at all. "Is this really a dream?"

" _We have been waiting for this moment, son of Regal Albert."_ A booming voice echoed, when in front of Yuudai, three shadowy large figures appeared out of nowhere. On the left is a Chinese dragon next to it is a pegasus and the last is a lion.

"Whoa!" Yuudai jumped backwards of surprise. "W-who are you?! And how do you know my dad?"

" _We are they who watch over you and your comrades, Yuudai. And they who will continue to watch."_ The lion told him

"Watch over us? You don't make any sense. And the way you look…. Are you three FM-ains?!"

" _We have come only to warn. Right now your existence is very small…. However it will determine the ultimate fate of this planet, Earth and the Digital world."_ The pegasus answered.

"What do you mean?" Yuudai asks, before everything turn dark.

Kodama Town, Japan 2209 Morning January 30

Hikari stood at in front of the house of the Alberts, waiting for Yuudai to come. The door open and she see her childhood friend came outside.

"Good morning." She greet to him.

"Hi." He said, heading to school with Hikari. While walking he started to have a conversation. "I had the strangest dream."

"What kinda dream?" Hikari asks.

"I'm trying to get my head around. All i can remember that everything was white and three FM-ain like came to me and told me the ultimate fate, or something like that." He answered, which surprised Hikari.

" _Does those FM-ains look like a dragon, pegasus and a lion?"_ Tailmon asks from her partner's Transfer.

Yuudai stopped, looking at the girl, confused as he asks. "What… You girls have that dream too?"

"Onii-chan and Agumon too." Hikari told the boy.

"This is getting strange, even in the Digital world standards." Yuudai rub his head. His and Hikari's Transfer suddenly beeped at the same time. The two looked at each other before open the lid of their devices seeing it is a mail from Regal.

"A message from Regal-san? At a time like this?" Hikari said, surprised by the timing.

"That can't be a random chance." The boy said, opening the mail and read it out loud. "I want everyone who get this mail met me at my lab after school. I've arranged that someone to pick you all up."

"What… what does he want to talk about?" She wondered.

" _I don't know… But i can't help the feeling that those creatures."_ Tailmon said, crossing her paws.

"Was thinking the same thing." Yuudai mused. "Let's go to school and found out what dad want." And with that the two goes to school.

Kodama Town,Odaiba Elementary School Gym Japan 2209 Midday January 30

"Great, just our luck." Yuudai groaned, placing a flat wooden broken mailbox. "Luna ordered us to clean up on purpose so that he can get Subaru."

"She's sure is persistent i give her." Tailmon said, helping her partner with placing a wooden tree on a stage. She looked at the stage. "I still can't believe she took job of the producer, director, scriptwriter and the lead actress for the play all to herself."

"Not to mention she's self-centered." Yuudai add, placing a red cardbox with horns and a monsters face.

"What for role do you think Luna-san is giving to Subaru-kun?" Hikari asks. "All the roles have been taken."

"Don't ask me. I can't read her crazy mind." Yuudai answered. "Then again, i don't even want to know what is going on in there."

At that moment, Yuudai and the rest to their surprise saw Subaru entering the gym, but just when they see Luna and her goons followed the brown haired boy, Tailmon quickly hide on the backstage.

"Subaru? What are you doing here?" Yuudai asks.

"Well… it is a longer story to explain that." admits the boy, noticing the stage. "A blue outfit with a stripe and a helmet… And… A truck… A smashed-up mail box…" He then looked to Luna and asks. "What the heck is this play about?"

"Didn't we tell you already? It's the Prez's idea! She made it all. This is gonna go down in history!" Gonta told.

"You're going to be so surprised when you hear." Kizamaro add, making the young Albert roll his eyes.

"Ok, listen up. I'm only going to tell you this once. The title of this play is…"

"It's 'Rockman Versus the Cowman'." Yuudai interrupted Luna before she could finished her sentence.

"R-Rockman!?" The boy yelled in surprised.

Luna looked at Yuudai with a glare. "Hey! I was going to said that!"

"I know. Why else would i took your thunder?" He asks, sticking his tongue out to her which made the class president more angry as a cross popping vein appeared on Luna's head.

"I'm sure you remember the incident at Amachi Laboratory a few days ago? Luna-san told us how she was rescued by the same person who stopped Utagai-san, twice." Hikari told the boy, while Yuudai keep annoying Luna.

Tailmon watches from the side while Hikari's classmate explained the story of the theme.

"Looks like our blue hero got the attention of a life time." stated a voice from the ceiling, the digimon looking up and saw a Tango Cat Robot in red color and a five printed on the sides.

"Cat? Is there a reason why you're here?" Tailmon asked, seeing the Tango jumping off the railings.

"Just helping a friend out." she purred "one of the teachers. Nice guy. Likes to read me stories. I think you know him."

"You mean Hikari's teacher. Ikuta Michimori, right?" Tailmon asks, crossing her arms.

"Yep!" she grins, looking at the stage. "Still good thing Luna didn't see Yuudai fighting. If so then Hikari would have some competition."

"Yuudai would rather been throw into a horde viruses then having Luna as his crazy fan girl. Which he said that to me when i asks about it."

Cat looks at the stage and mused "I wonder if I could get a bear robot somewhere to play Quads role."

"Doubt it. They didn't see or remember you're colleague during the fight." Tailmon told.

"So much for his dream to act on stage." She chuckles loudly "I see you later than! I got a call from high ups that I should go to a server address… and as much I want to remember… I have no damn idea why i know that address."

"For a laid back cat, you're quite busy." Stated Tailmon. Both felines then heard a noise from above which made them to look up as they saw a stage light falling towards Subaru! Cat quickly react and dashed towards the boy tackling him out of the way just before the light fell on him. Thought it crashed part of the body of the robot and cat moans while the system gave up "Great, it cost- so- mu-"

"Cat!" Yuudai called out to the Tango, checking if the Predator is alright.

"Whoa! Isn't that the Tango that was talking with Ikuta-sensei?" Kizamaro noticed. "I thought that robot already leaved."

" _Don't worry."_ Whispered cat's voice from Yuudai's Transfer _"I am not dying because a robot body is crushed. The bill to replace or repair will be just a pain. It's a custom model after all."_

" _More importantly put in your Visualizer and look up, Subaru."_ Warrock whispered to his human partner. Subaru did what Rock told, putting the glasses on and saw a Jammer on a wave road above them grinning at them before walking away.

" _Too bad these guys have no home address. I would love to give them the bill."_ Stated the cat.

"FM-ains?" Yuudai whispered, while helping Subaru getting back on his feet.

" _Who else? Santa Claus?"_ Rock joked. _"Now quit your yapping and let's kick that buster's butt!"_

Yuudai nod, and told Luna. "I'll take Subaru to the nurse room. Can you go to Ikuta-sensei tell about the stages light? If another one break off, unless you want to kiss you play goodbye."

"Don't you think i know that?!" The Prez puffed her cheeks. "Just make sure Subaru-kun is in tip top shape. He have-"

"An important role in the play, yea yea we know." Yuudai wave his hand, before leaving the gym with Subaru while Hikari went after them before she moved closer to the backstage for Tailmon jumping into her partner's Transfer.

XXXXX

Zero, Rockman, Tailmon and QuinCat searched for the Jammer on the school's wave road, so far they didn't found even a trace of him.

"Okay, that guy should be around here." Zero stated, arriving at the foyer of the school.

"But where is he?" Rockman wondered.

"Right here." A voice told the group from behind, making them all turn around as the Jammer from before appeared.

"Hey, ugly! You've got a lot of nerve picking a fight with us." Warrock said to the Jammer.

"And you're going to pay with what you did to my Tango!" Cat snarl and holding a blaster. "Greetings also from Septs lab!" and four viruses appear around her, resembling cat version of Zero.

Yuudai and the rest eyed on the new viruses as Zero said. "After this we going to have a talk about them."

"Before you complain. We are not done with the final versions yet." she stated "And Sept forced me to use this as Beta design."

"You're Rockman and Zero, right?" The Jammer asks to the two boys.

"Looks like we got famous all of a sudden." Warrock laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Subaru said.

"You're worse off than i figured you'd be; bumming around inside a cheap body like that." The Jammer told to Rockman.

"What!?" Rock snared.

"Provoking Rock to you give an edge won't work." Tailmon stated. "We beat you by four to one. You can't beat all of us."

"Then show it to me! The power that defeated the other FM-ains!" He said, suddenly growing taller.

"Rock! You didn't tell that they can do that!" Zero yelled at the FM-ain.

"D-don't look at me! This is new to me too!" Rock told.

"Why do you freak out? We outnumber him! We can take this jerk!" Cat reassured the alien.

But then a large black blur flow and grab both felines away, before the boys could react to what happen. A white blur when past Subaru and took Yuudai towards the school roof with the cats, leaving Rockman to deal with the Jammer.

XXXX

Cat was scratching against the one who swiped her and Tailmon, demanding "Let go of me!" The figure throw the cats on the wave road, as the two skipped but quickly get on their feets. Tailmon looked at the one who took them away from the fight. Her eyes widen when she saw a black devil humanoid digimon with long arms standing in front of them.

"You're Devimon!? But Taichi and his friends defeated you!" Tailmon gasped in surprise.

"You got vampires? At least he isn't a sparkling one" stated Cat "Always hated these movies." while aiming her weapon at the enemy as she activated her viruses. "Too bad I have no priest like one for exorcism."

Then to Tailmon surprise a six winged angel came through the roof of the school, throwing Yuudai to the road, as the boy skipping between the cats,

"Oh come on! That borderlines to a bad joke." stated Cat "Not to mention for innuendos I am really the wrong cat."

"Yuudai! Are you alright?" Tailmon checked on the boy.

"A bit shaken." He said, standing back up, seeing the two digimon. "W-why is there a Angemon and Devimon here?! Those two supposed to be arch nemesis!"

Both digimon looked at Zero and the cats before make a wicked smile, glowing with a purple aura surrounding them.

Yuudai then felt something like pulse from inside of him, holding his right hand on his chests."What…?" He mumbled, when images of a bald man with glowing blue eyes appeared in his head. "These things aren't digimons." He said.

"In this case." snarled Cat and began to shoot, hitting one of the wings of Angemon as it moved to avoid a hit.

"What do you mean by that?" Tailmon asks.

"I-i don't know… But something inside of me…. Inside the Inheritor System is telling me that those aren't digimons." He answered, looking at the malice digimon insposters. "But something more dangerous."

Cat shot more but stopped, as she had suddenly a headache, a pawn on her head "Not now!"

"Cat!" Yuudai quickly stand quickly in front of the Predator with Tailmon as the boy block an attack of Angemon's staff.

"Memory files..." She stated while holding her head, falling on her back.

Tailmon kicked the angel like digimon to his face, knocking him around the ground. She landed and then check on Cat. "Cat! Can you hear me?" Tailmon notice the eyes of the Predator are in some kind of static. "Sorry about it!" She then slap Cat on the cheek, which woke her up and yelped in pain.

"Ouw! That hurt!" Cat rub his cheek. "Could you find another way without hurting me?! I have a reboot button!"

"Not really a moment to look for it!" Tailmon state.

Meanwhile Zero blocked all of Angemon's attack with his sword, before kicking the angel away do that he strike the digimon down with his Ittouryoudan Genmu Zero technique. The attack hit and create a huge dust of cloud.

"I'll take care of the vampire." stated Cat and began to rush off.

"Tailmon, go help Cat. I'll keep him busy." Yuudai told the digimon. Tailmon nod and when after Cat. Zero hold his sword, reading himself as the dust settle down and see a dismantled Angemon as the fake digimon groan in pain as his right arm, a couple of it wing and jaw fell off in a very gooey way. "Okay, that's just gross." He said, before leaping toward Angemon.

Cat was rushing along the road while a virus on her back was shooting at the vampire. The goal was to keep it moving, not to actually hit it while Cat was getting into position. Devimon flow up and dive towards the Predator, dodging all of the shoot until Tailmon came kicking the demon away. That made Cat jump, got her sniper rifle and shoots two times, causing the digimon to dodge left, while the second shot removed one of the arms. She shoots some more times, blowing a hole at the side of the body, as black goo came out of the wounds.

"If i were organic i would be vomiting right now." Cat stated "In fact I have to turn off my simulation systems to prevent an equivalent reaction."

"Yuudai was right about them." Tailmon said, holding up her guard. "But who or what are they?"

"Don't care." she stated "Can you and a bunch of my viruses try to keep in in a position so I can land a final hit?" But suddenly the Devimon suddenly turn into a big pile of goo and jumped into a portal. At the same time the Angemon that Yuudai is fighting also turn into goo and jumped in before the portal closed.

"Okay. What. Just. Happen?" Yuudai asks.

"The portal those ooze Digimon used kinda look the same as the ones Vava used." Cat said.

"Darn. He must send them to separate us from Subaru!" Yuudai snarl, jumping off the wave road.

Cat and Tailmon jumps off. Phasing through the building to reach Subaru as quickly as possible. They land on the Wave Road close to the last known location of him and rushed towards there to find a clue, while Cat sends out her Mices viruses to find Subaru in case they have no clue.

They found the brown spiky haired boy back to the real word in his normal form with Hikari talking to a green haired boy with brown eyes and wearing purple clothing.

"Yuudai, isn't that one of you classmate?" Tailmon asks.

"Yea, his name is Futaba Tsukasa." He answered, seeing Futaba leaving the school. "Why did he stay in school anyway?" Yuudai wondered, before he pulse back to the real world landing behind his childhood friends. "So did i miss anything?"

Both of Yuudai's friends yelp in surprise, turning around to see the silver haired boy behind them.

"Don't scare us like that, Yuudai!" Subaru told to his friend.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to." He apologized. "What happen to the Jammer?"

"He ran away after Subaru-kun barely escaped with his life." Hikari told.

"But why simply running away, instead of trying to finish the job?" Yuudai asks.

"How should i know?" Subaru answered. "And what happen to you? Who were those people that took you away?"

"Digimons. An Angemon and a Devimon took us away. But something was completely weird about them!" Yuudai told, which suprise the child of light.

"That can't be! Digimons can't come to the real world without passing through the Digital Gate." She stated.

" _No kidding! If I had the ability to lose my stomach, I would do it until this school must be evacuated"_ stated Cat from Yuudai's' Transfer _"Uhm… I know it might be not the best time… but can somebody pick up my broken body and get it to the good Ikuta? I need to get it repaired and he has the mailing address for the repair shop of my trust."_

"Well we do need to get back to the gym and tell Luna we have to go to dad's lab." Yuudai state.

"That right! I'm supposed to be looking at the set! They're probably all wondering where we went…" Subaru realized and they when back to the gym.

The Ministry of Science HQ Japan 2209 Midday January 30

After Yuudai and his friends brought Cat's Robot to Ikuta, They immediately when to the Ministry of Science where the rest of the Chosen Children are and told them about the mysteries Digimon that attack them.

Once the gang finished explaining, everyone didn't say a word, not really sure what to say, except for a few but they were too grossed about the graphical picture in their mind to speak up.

"How did you know that those Digimon are fakes, Yuudai?" Gomamon asks.

"That's just it. I didn't." The boy shake his head. "I only got this strange feeling from the Inheritor System and saw an image of a bald man with scarred eyes."

"Sounds like something from leftover Data I have been inspecting" explained Regal. "Leftover from the time I created the project. But also fitting to some leftover data from the Predator Project 100 years ago."

"Then this bald person must have a connection with both the Predators and Yuudai's Inheritor System." Koushiro state.

"Not only this. Both projects stirred from a familiar source." added Regal "I was surprised to see as I went over the data about the Predators. They all were created from a single, highly complex AI system. It was impossible to analyze it completely, so they copied the data that they could use and programmed several new individuals out of it. One of the common traits was a strong expression of their individuality and they rejected their original codenames and took own ones."

"Then what is the difference between both of them?" Yamato asks.

"From what i can tell the Predator's AI are based on a robot, code name 'Father' that exceed beyond the Navi Cards we use." Regal told the holder of the crest of friendship. "While Zero's data that rest in Yuudai's Inheritor System is almost identical, but there are a couple of huge differences in the design."

"But who made them in the first place?" Takeru wondered.

"I don't know. All I can tell is that the Zero data is older than "Father" and "Father" even uses some lines of programming from Zero." answered Regal

"And you can tell… why?" Asks Taichi, trying to keep up in the conversation.

"Zero's codes contain lines which were even by our standards were old format while "Father" lacks these." Regal explain. "But i have yet still to uncover the rest of Zero's codes."

"So does that mean Yuudai is strong then Six and his friends because he have more codes?" Biyomon asked.

"No. It just means that Zero was programmed with more data. What these extra code lines mean, depends what is written." Regal answered. "At first of all, he uses more storage for programming code. What they do is topic of understanding what they say. What I can say is that he has a function, "Father" completely lacks. Just… not sure what it does."

"In a nutshell. We don't know what my Inheritor have in storage until we dig deeper, is about right dad?" Yuudai asks.

"In a sense, yes." Regal nodded.

" _That all good and all, but i still want to know why you call even me and the kid here."_ Warrock asks from Subaru's Transfer. _"Not to mention i demand to know what those thing you called Digimon are!"_

"C-calm down, Rock." Subaru said to the alien, before asking Regal. "Regal-san, you said on the mail that you know about my pendant and why it was glowing.

"Yes i did write that." The professor said, getting off his chair with his hand behind his back. "But i believe my friends can vouch for you answers, i suspect they will be here anytime soon."

"Friends?" Taichi wondered. When all of the sudden Subaru's pendant started to give out a faint glow.

"It's glowing again!" Subaru gawked, At that moment the Digivices that Taichi and his friends had with them start to make sound as they all check the device.

"Why are they reacting?" Sora gasped, both Digivices and Subaru's pendant started to even glow brighter as everyone start to feel some short of pressures in the room.

" _Guys, not to be the barer of bad news, but there's a really strong EM wave coming right at us! At a very high speed too!"_ Rock warned everyone.

"Don't tell me it those FM-ains again! Can't we just take a break from them once in a while!" Yuudai yelled in frustration, feeling the pressure getting worse.

"It's getting closer!" Agumon said, as he and the rest of the Digimon are getting ready to fight.

"It's alright. My friends are coming for a visit." Regal reassured everyone, making them look at the professor as he drink a cup of coffee

"You're not making any sense here dad! And why are you so calm in this situation while drinking stupid coffee?!" Yuudai asks angrily at his father. A bright flash of light came from the huge screen, forcing everyone to close their eyes.

" _We're have been expecting you all."_ A voice said that is familiar to Yuudai. He open his eyes and saw the three shadow figures that came in his dream in the screen behind Regal.

"Y-you the shadows from my dream!" Yuudai said, as the chosen children also open their eye and saw the shadows.

"You also have a dream about them too?" Takeru asks surprised.

" _Ouch! Where are we- WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? I DON'T WANT TO BE DELETED!"_ shouts Cat, who appears on a small screen next to them. _"I really didn't recognize the IP-Address as the Dragon Admin Satellite! Please don't activate the self-destruct!"_

"Why are you here?" Tailmon asked, surprised to see the Predator suddenly appeared.

" _Huh?"_ Cat turn her head, seeing her human and digimon friends. _"Wait, i'm in the MS? What is going on here?!"_

"We don't know either! Don't asks us!" Yamato answered.

"I assume she didn't do for whatever you needed her?" asked Regal to the beings on the monitors.

" _We simply want to put her and the rest of Predators into the test. We need to see if they can stand tall against the danger we face."_ The lion answered.

" _By making me trigger our autodestruct? You are-"_ she stopped _"Uhm… by all rights I should be already deleted and the news be full of a sudden explosion."_

"Hold on! What is going on?!" Taichi interrupted. "Who are those? Are they FM-ains?"

" _We are shadows of the 3 Satellites admins, Taichi Yagami."_ The Pegasus told the boy which surprised the leader of the chosen children. _"I'm the Admin of the Pegasus Satellite, Pegasus Magic."_

" _Satellite Leo Admin, Leo Kingdom."_ The lion introduce himself.

" _Satellite Dragon Admin, Dragon Sky. "_ The dragon told his name.

" _The admins of the Satellites? These guys have EM bodies, just like me. Why would you protect a bunch Earth Satellites?"_ Rock asks the admins.

"The because their homeworld is destroyed by Cepheus, king of planet FM." Regal told. "I'm sure you know where i'm getting at, Warrock."

" _Cepheus?! Then that means….. You three are survivors from Planet AM?!"_ Rock stunned by the sudden realization.

"Cepheus? Planet AM? Can someone please explain what this all about?" Jo asks.

" _As interesting as it might be."_ shrugs Cat _"i asks again "WHY I AM STILL HERE? I BROKE ONE OF THE BIGGEST PROTOCOL BY FOLLOWING AN ORDER AND I STILL PANIC ABOUT BEING SUDDENLY DELETED ALONG MY FELLOW COMRADES AT ANY MOMENT!"_

" _We brought you here to test you and the other Predator's strength, QuinCat. As such we give you special permission."_ Dragon Sky told her.

" _Really?!"_ She sighed deeply. _"Thought I got a heart attack before I get deleted. And no words about I lack a heart."_ and she took a few deep breaths _"But seriously… why did you call me to your satellite for a "programming job", than grab me to get me here, instead of calling one of us here. And testing strength? I am not a primary fighter. I am infiltration specialist with a virus generator system. That is in the middle of an upgrading session. So why me and not… don't know, Drikat? Or the team as a whole."_

" _We have words that must be conveyed."_ Dragon said. _"The time to fight draws near. We came to prepare Subaru and the Predators…. "_

"Prepare us for a fight?" Subaru wondered.

" _And he totally ignored my question."_ Deadpans Cat with crossed arms

" _I didn't ignore it. I simply wonder why only you came. We requested the presence of all Predators. And for why up in the satellite and not down here… we wanted to ensure that no outsider knows about this meeting."_ explains Dragon Sky. _"Cat. Can you send a call to your comrades to come to the satellite? I will bring them than over here."_

" _All right."_ Nod Cat, contacting the other Predators.

"Dad, can you please explain what is going on around here? I don't think i can't keep up anymore."

"It's just as you heard. Dragon, Leo and Pegasus came from Planet AM after Cepheus destroyed it. They came a couple of years ago, telling me, Daigo and the Satellites Police about the destruction of their home."

"Subaru-kun's Dad knew about the FM-ians too?!" Sora gasped.

"Indeed. He boarded the Space Station Peace trying to make connection with them, hoping to come an understanding. While i created the Inheritor Program in case if they invade earth." Regal told. "And it was thanks to the three Sages that i can make the DH chip in other to complete the project."

"DH?" asks Subaru in wonder while a beeping sound were heard.

" _It seems the other predators are here as well."_ stated Leo, as every Predator appeared next to Cat.

" _I'll be damn! Is that how the admits looks like?!"_ Wolf gawked.

" _Quite surprising, they looks like a FM-ains. Is here a connection, perhaps?"_ mused Sept.

" _Good that you all came."_ Pegasus said. _"Now we can begin with the test."_

" _Why are we been tested, Admit?"_ Quadstrike asked. _"We did nothing but battle viruses and keep the peace."_

" _But you are now facing an enemy that is beyond your strength. Some of you already know the power that both the FM-ain and the Irregulars Navis possessed."_ Leo stated, looking at Eagle Six. _"It even wounded Eagle Six badly by ripping off his wings, and wouldn't survive if wasn't for Yuudai quick reaction."_

" _That's why both you and the rest will be tested. Of course the Digimon, Subaru and Yuudai will be doing a different test."_ Dragon add.

"Us too?" Gabumon tilt his head.

" _We are aware that your human partner sacrifice their crest to restoring peace and protecting your world from evil. We need to make sure that your current power you possess is strong enough danger ahead."_ Pegasus told.

" _Just great…"_ muttered Sept _"And I am not even out of the alpha versions of the upgrades I work on."_

" _Wait! The viruses you installed in me aren't even Beta?"_ shouts Cat _"Are you out of your mind? THey could have crashed me due the lack of testing!"_

"What is the difference between Alpha and Beta?" wondered Taichi.

"That can wait, Taichi-kun. For now I want all of you to put your Visualizer." Regal told to the kids.

Everyone look at each other and put their Visualizer, seeing five golden Dempa in different locations.

"Are those Denpa? They kinda look different." Yuudai noticed.

" _Those are the Star Guardians. They are scattered throughout this area."_ Leo answered.

" _There are 5 in total. Defeat them all with the power you possess."_ Pegasus add.

" _That is? Just fight a couple of Denpa?"_ Wolf tilt his head, wondering if the Admit aren't taking them seriously.

"With a couple of surprises that the Sages asks me to make. I assure you. It won't be easy." Regal told the Predator.

" _We will see!"_ he laughs and jumps up, storming straight at the first he spotted.

Drikat turns to Sept and asks _"Why is he still a member of the squad?"_ before the sounds of a fighting appears.

" _You asks the wrong girl, here."_ She answered, as wolf came crashing down behind them, twitching in pain. _"I'm still surprised he's still alive."_

" _Do they care for him even the slightest?"_ wondered Rock.

" _Nope!"_ Came the united answer

" _Come on…"_ groans Wolf _"Have more respect for the elders…"_

" _Behave like that and I might think about it"_ stated Drikat _"And now let us show how professionals work."_

" _Try to say that after getting your butt kicked by a copy and stronger of Rockman EXE!"_ Wolf yelled, with a cross popping veins on his head.

" _We all had training fights against copies of Navies."_ stated Orca in a deadpan. _"Wolf was the only one who has a loss rate of 100 percent against Rockman."_

"Wait, Rockman EXE? There was another Rockman before me?!" Subaru asks

"That is correct." Regal told, before telling the Predator. "I have in increase the power of the copy Navi so that it will be a little difficult for all of you."

" _Then we need to work together to pass this test."_ Sept then look at her follow Predators. _"We better keep our guard up, is that clear?"_

" _Crystal/Got it/Right!"_ They said and head off to the Star Guardians without Drikat.

QuintCat and QuadStrike teamed up to tackle one of them as he could take the damage while she deploys viruses and sniper shots from the distance.

Orcatwo work with Eagsix, as the whale like AI is more durable than Eag while he is more agile and faster than Orca.

SeptSearch was stuck with Wolf-Eins but unlike the wolf, Sept had brains and knew how to handle threats above her league. While Drikat went alone against one of the targets.

"Dad, did you make more copies of other Netnavis?" Yuudai asks.

"I did. I use the data from the inheritor system to create them." Regal told, sitting on his chair asking Subaru. "Subaru, i suppose you want to know why you were chosen by the AM sages and why your necklace was glowing, correct?"

"Yes!" He said.

"That's because it was sending a signal to the admin, and the only to achieve it is by making a BrotherBond with someone."

"You mean when i made Misora a BrotherBond?" Subaru asks.

" _Correct. We have waited for you to form a BrotherBand."_ Pegasus told the boy, which surprise Subaru.

" _Humans gain true power only when they have something they must protect, like Yuudai who use the power that his father made and the Chosen children."_ Leo told. _"How we have waited for this day, when you would obtain that power."_

"But did you choose Subaru and not Yuudai? He's been fighting much longer than him." Gomamon asks.

" _Because it was written into the fate of this planet. From the moment the child of the man who owned that pendant was born unto planet Earth, the fate of the world was sealed as it were."_ Dragon told.

"That's way me and Daigo work together with them to make the BrotherBand system." Regal add.

"Daigo-san and the AM sages helped you making the system?!" Yuudai asks, surprised as the rest of the gang.

"I never know my dad was involved making the Brotherband." Subaru said.

" _He was a kind man who treasured relationships above all else."_ Leo told.

" _The Visualizer and pendant you possess now were used by your father to communicate with us."_ Dragon explained.

" _With both fathers, at the center, we are bound by the threads of fate, Subaru…._ _and you as well, Warrock."_ Pegasus told, which triggered a memory in Yuudai's mind as he remembered Vava's words during the Harp Note incident.

"If that so, why do you want test Subaru?" Taichi asks. "I understand why you want to test us and Yuudai."

" _We have seen how easily Rockan were crushed by that colossal Jammer. That why we want to test them if they are ready to accept the power of the Star Force."_ Told Dragon to the leader.

" _But that's because he got the drop on us, literally!"_ Rock retort.

" _Do not avoid the point, Warrock. Further, it is not certain that you two can receive our powers."_ Leo told with a harsh tone.

" _But at your current level, we are not 100% certain you can pass. However, if you cannot pass the trails, then the future of this planet is grave indeed…"_ Pegasus

"I..." Subaru stuttered, feeling a lot of pressure from getting the responsibility he get from the AM sages.

"You don't have to do it alone." Yuudai place his hand on Subaru's schouler, which make the boy look at his friend. "And you're not the only one who carried the fate of the world. Kari and the rest got the same thing, but with two world in stake."

"Huh?" Subaru looked confused as Taichi told him.

"A couple of years ago, me and the rest of us were chosen by someone in the Digital world to save it and Earth." He said.

"Remember the incident on 2207 August 3?" Yuudai asks.

"You mean with the mist covering Odaiba and those weird aurora in the sky?" Subaru answered, as his eyes widened looking at the Digimon. "Wait! You're telling me that it has something to do with this Digital world?!"

"Yep!" Agumon nod and told. "A mean Digimon called Vamdemon was trying to conquer Earth and did a lot of nasty things. But we stopped him in a nick of time!"

"Not to mention we almost lost our live against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon." Yamato add. "We barely survived those battles."

"But didn't it bother you at all? Been forced to save world?" Subaru asked to the chosen children and the Digimon.

"That thought did cross our minds." Takeru said. "But on the other hand, if we didn't get chosen, we would never met with our partners and became good friends."

"That's right!" Patamon jump on his human partner's head. "We also make a lot of friends here too!"

"Think of it this way, if Warrock didn't came to earth and merge with you became Rockman. I wouldn't never have a chance against the FM-ains, the Predators or the Irregulars Navis." Yuudai let go of Subaru and rub behind his head. "And to be quite frankly, i'm glad that i have you as partner. Sure we got the Digimon and i have been training with mom, but that doesn't mean i'm indestructible. Not to mention the Digimon need to be with Kari and the rest to evolve, so they can't be there for me all the time."

"Don't forget the good deed you did." Sora said. "You have save a lot of people from every FM-ains Incident that happened so far. You even saved Misora-chan from a life of abuse."

"But Yuudai was mostly there by the time." Subaru said.

"Yea, only for a moment. You defeat Cygnus Wing and Harp Note all by yourself." Yuudai point it out. "You strong Subaru, you just need to believe more in yourself. I'm sure your old man would be very proud of what you did."

He then head to the Digimon, leaving a dumbstruck Subaru alone to think about things that his friend told to him.

"Ready to do?" The silver haired boy asked to the digital monsters.

"But what about your friend?" Tentomon asked, looking at Subaru.

"He'll come around." Yuudai answered with a smirk. Turning to his dad. "Where do we need to go for our test?"

"Simply enter the server in my computer, the Sages will explain the rest." Regal told to his son.

Yuudai nodded, taking out his DH chip. "Oh dad? Can you call mom and asks to make a feast? I'm sure after this we'll be starving."

"Getting overconfident, are we?" Regal chuckled.

"With friends like them watching my back, who doesn't?" Yuudai smirked, transformed and when inside the The Ministry of Science's comp with the Digimon.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ministry of Science COMP Japan 2210 Midday January 30

Yuudai and the Digimon arrived at the center of the Ministry of Science's COMP. Where the Admins should be waiting, but the sages weren't there.

"Strange… the admits should be here... " Yuudai wondered.

"Maybe they need to go potty?" Agumon said.

"I don't think EM-being need to go to the bathroom, Agumon." Gabumon said, before turning to Yuudai and asked. "Do they?"

"Don't asks me." Zero shrugged.

"You have come." The voice of Ice Pegasus called out to them, everyone saw the three admin's shadows appeared on the platform above then. "Are you all prepared for the test?

"We wouldn't be her If we weren't." Yuudai sated. "But before we start there is something i need to know. Why would you help Warrock?"

"I was wondering the same thing!' Warrock said, teleporting behind the digimons with Subaru. Which surprised the Digital Monsters. "So why would you AM-ains want to give me, your enemy any power at all?"

"Warrock, allow me to pose a question to you. Why would a FM-ain such as yourself, turn traitor on your own planet?" Pegasus asked to the left hand of Rockman.

"Tsk! That's my business!" Rock replied, rudely.

"Then do not question what is our business." The AM sage told, which the FM-ain 'Hmph' from Ice Pegasus comment.

"Glad you make Subaru." Yuudai smiled and then look serious as he asked. "Are you up to it? There's no turning back now."

"I know that…. I'm still don't know if i'm making the right choose… But if we don't to anything, the FM-ain and the Irregular Navis will destroy Earth." Subaru sated, thinking locally of the situation.

"Why are you still doubting? You got us to back you up." Gomamon reassured Subaru. "It's not our first time to save the world after all."

Subaru looked at the digimons and asked. "And you guys don't mind, fighting against them?"

"Of course!" Agumon said, with a grin. "If our friends in danger, we will fight to protect their home!"

"If you are all prepare, we'll begin the trail." Leo Kingdom called out, gaining everyone's attention.

"That's remind me, what do we need to do complete our test?" Tentomon asked to the sages.

"Now that you mention it, we didn't know about that." Patamon mused.

"I doubt that we're going to fight Regal's programs." Tailmon said.

"You are correct. The ones you're facing is all three of us." The Dragon Admit told. "Only then will Subaru and Warrock gain the power of the stars."

"What?!" Everyone yelled at the same time. The three admit shoot a projectile based on their element, briefly give everyone the time to dodged.

The Ministry of Science Japan 2209 Midday January 30

Meanwhile the chosen children watches their Digimon partners and the EM-humans fighting against the AM sages.

"Talking about cheep! Those guys didn't give everyone a chance to them!" Taichi snarl.

"The enemy doesn't play fair, you should know that, Taichi-kun." Regal stated, looking with the rest on the big screen. "In fact they could use tricks which were downright cruel or immoral. Like dropping a meteor on us. Lucky the sages didn't possess that kind of power, but their shadow aren't strong as the real one."

Everyone looked at the professor confused as Jo ask. "You mean the once Gomamon and the others are fighting isn't the real Admits?"

"Correct." Regal nodded, when a bright light shined on the screen for a sec and all of the Digimon turned into their adult form. "They did it so that the FM-ains won't find them."

At that moment, everyone saw the Predators appeared in Regal's computer's screen, completely beat up and covered in wounds.

" _That… was the worse. Feel… pain everywhere."_ Wolf groaned, laying on the ground.

" _The Admits weren't kidding. Making the Navis program that strong to prepare us to fight against Cepheus's troops."_ Orca panted.

" _I had fun!"_ declared Drikat with a grin, looking much better than the rest of them.

" _Good to know some of us enjoyed it."_ Cat snarled. _"But that test was unfair! I wasn't at operational capacity due the running upgrades of my Virus Systems."_

" _I told you to upgrade your combat systems."_ Stated Drikat with a chuckle _"Are here any left?"_ He turn to humans and saw behind them the screen where Yuudai and his friend fighting against the Sages. _"Why are they fighting the Admins?!"_ The dragon asked, while growling under his breath. _"I want to fight them."_

"They attack first! Everyone didn't get a chance to react!" Taichi told to the leader.

" _The Admins did?"_ Spa blink her eyes. _"They must really want to see your strength."_

" _Wonder how the kids handled the Adims."_ Orca told.

"How strong are the AM sages?" Sora asked.

The Predators look at each other, before Saph told to the human. _"We don't know. The Admins never leave the satellites. We didn't even know they could sent a copy of themselves here."_

" _Still I don't get how making us fight such copies makes us stronger."_ told Cat _"We don't level up like in these RPGs and so. We need real hard update data."_

The chosen children looked back at the large screen, worry about their friends.

The Ministry of Science COMP Japan 2209 Midday January 30

Meanwhile Yuudai, Angemon and Kabuterimon fought against Pegasus Magic. While Subaru, Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon are fighting Leo Kingdom. Dragon Sky smack Tailmon and Birdramon away with it's tail, as the female digimon chased on a platform close to Yuudai's location.

"Go check on them!" Angemon told to Yuudai, using his Hand of Fist to destroy a couple of icicles that Pegasus fired at them.

"We'll hold him off!" Kabuterimon reassured the human, fire a large electrical ball to the sage. Which seems to have great effect to Pegasus Magic.

"Right!" Zero leaps on the smaller platforms to get to Tailmon and Birdramon. He landed next to the fire bird and asked. "Are you two okay?"

"W-we'll manage." Tailmon groaned, both girls pushed themselves off the ground. Before Dragon appears, towered over them. They quickly move away when Dragon slithers across the team's platform at an angle.

Birdramon flap her wing, shooting a rain of fireball hitting the wood element Admit. Yuudai and Tailmon leap and slamming their fists onto the head of Dragon Sky, causing the AM-sage to fall down.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Greymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon and Subaru attacked at the charging fire Admit, but the attacks doesn't seem to even flinch the lion like EM being as he swing it tail and sent his opponents flying and crashing on the ground.

"Those guys aren't playing around." Ikkakumon groaned, as he and the rest get back op.

"That guy has a thick hide." Was Rocks only statement. "They aren't called the EM sages for nothing."

"Any idea how we can even beat them?" Garurumon asked.

"Use their elemental weaknesses! Leo over there, have the same attribute like Ox. So water attacks will give double the damage to him." Warrock explained. "Also, dodge!" The alien warned, pulling Subaru away before getting hit by a fireball.

Garurumon dodged the incoming attack with his speed. But Greymon and Ikkakumon weren't fast enough and got hit by Leo Kingdom's attack. Subaru watches the two huge digimon getting back up.

"Attacking head on, is no good idea…" Subaru mumbled to himself, thinking for a plan. He looked to Leo Kingdom. "Wait… What if…" He then turn his head to Greymon and got a idea.

"Got something, kid?" Rock asked to his human partner.

"I think so." He said, running towards Greymon and called out to the large dino. "Greymon was it? You need to counter Leo's attack with your fire breath!"

"Why? What are you planning?" Greymon asked.

"Better do what the kid said. Leo is coming for another attack!" Rock warned.

Leo spew a fire breath to the group as Greymon did his Mega Flame attack, countering the Fire admin's attack. Subaru left arm chance and shoot a wave of water in the middle of the struggle, creating a large cloud of smoke, covering the area.

Subaru were rushing within the smoke while Leo were roaring loudly at the cloud. The digimon ready themselves for another attack, and a large bream beam came, but the glow that came through the smoke gave an early warning before the attack could be executed. Both Garurumon and Greymon quickly counter it with their attacks, making a huge explosion.

Leo prepare for another attack, untill Subaru jumped out of the smoke, landing on the back of the lion.

"Now kid!" Rock yelled.

Subaru point his buster to Leo and fired a charged shot behind his head, giving a huge damage to the AM-ain.

"Subaru! Get off of him!" Ikkakumon warned, firing his Harpoon Vulcun.

Rockman jumped off, just in time before the missiles rain down on growled loudly at the impacts and shoots fireballs from his body, before vanishing into thin air.

"Where did he go?!" Garurumon asked, holding his guard up.

" _You have proving your strength, but the trail is not over."_ Leo Kingdom's voice echoed, when a portal appeared below the Digimon's feets, sucking them before closing.

XXXXX

"Where did Leo Kingdom sent Ikkakumon and the rest?!" Jo asked.

" _Either to the next place… or..."_ stated Drikat. The predators looked at each other about this idea, before getting far away from Wolf. he looked around in onder

" _Uhhh, why are you all moving away?"_ Wolf wondered, Before he hear something. The AI looked up, and saw the missing Digimon fall towards him. _"Oh, sonuva..!"_ Was his last words as he got squished by all three Digimon.

" _It is usually his luck like that."_ stated Drikat in a deadpan voice.

Cat sighs _"How is he even still alive?"_

"You guys are horrible, you know that?" Yamato sweatdropped.

They watches as the Adult level Digimon reversed to their child form, with their eyes spiral around and lay on top of Wolf.

" _What?"_ asks Drikat _"Have you ANY idea how much of a pain he is to us?"_

" _My eyes keep spinning…."_ Agumon groaned.

XXXXX

Angemon slammed his staff onto Pegasus's head, moving away for Kabuterimon to attack with his Mega buster. He then notice the digimon that fought Leo Kingdom disappearing into the holes.

"Garurumon is gone!" He gasped, turning to the water Admin, demanding. "Where did you sent out comrad to?!"

"They are sent to Regal's computer." The AM-ain answered. "You companies have prove their power, and is sent away from the battlefield."

"You mean if we beat you, we get sent to the same place as our friends?" The insect Digimon asked.

"That is correct" was the answer before they notice a magic circle underneath their feet. But it disappointed when Rockman fire a couple of shots at Pegasus. Shaking the body, he spreads the wings and took into the air.

"Thanks for that!" Kabuterimon thanked Subaru.

"I think it is too early to say things." stated Subaru "He is planning something."

"Incoming!" Yuudai warned from afar. They looked up before dashing to all sides to avoid Dragon Sky, crashing to the platform.

"Where did he come from?" asks Subaru in shock.

Yuudai landed next to the blue hero, with Tailmon on his shoulder. "Sorry, had to knock him out off the sky." He apologised and asked. "What did we miss? Where is Greymon and the rest?"

"They got sent to your dad's server, after we beat Leo Kingdom." Subaru told,

"So if we beat the other two, we get send back as well?" Tailmon wonder.

Ice Pegasus neighed, shooting ice shards towards the boys. But they saw the attack and jumped out of the way, dodging the water admin's attack.

"One way to find out!" Yuudai mused, looking up and yelled to the bird digimon. "Birdramon! Give us a lift!"

Birdramon fly towards the boys, but have to go faster, as the water admin shooting icicles to the bird.

"This is going to be close." Yuudai mumbled, grabbing Subaru's right arm and run to the edge of the platform.

"A-are we going to jump off?!" Subaru shuddered.

"It's the only way!" Yuudai told, jumping off the platform.

Birdramon saw it, and skydive towards the EM humans, as they landed on the bird's back. She flow up barely avoiding the ice shards.

"Thanks of the caught, Birdramon!" Zero thanked.

"Quite a dicey decision you made, kid." Warrock commented to Yuudai.

"Either that, or been an easy mark for the flying AM-ains." The boy reminded the alien.

"Fair point." Rock admit. "So what the plan? Charging towards them like chickens without a head?"

"No, we're going to do a 'Hit and Run' tactic." Yuudai told. "We keep attacking them while move, and make sure they stay together."

"So that we can defeat them in one big shot." Warrock added. "You know those moments when someone you hate said something smart and you starting to like him? This is one of those moments."

"Can we please focus, Rock?" Subaru asked. "We still have to deal with them." He then asks his childhood friend. "But what about you and Tailmon? You guys don't have any long range attack, right?"

"That's why the both of us, use the platform to get higher and wait for a opening to attack them. Once they stumbled, all of you will attack at the same time." Yuudai answered.

"Isn't that kinda risky?" Subaru asked. "One mistake, and you got roasted by them."

"No risk no gain, right? If we work together, we'll win, no matter who our opponents are." Zero smirked.

Birdramon suddenly stopped as Ice Pegasus appeared in front of her, creating a magic circle below the bird digimon. Birdramon quickly fly upwards when ice crystals shoot out of the ground, trying to freeze and harm the flying digimon.

Just then Angemon and Kabuterimon came to Birdramon while the two remanding AM sages float in front of them, keep their guard up and wait for an opening. While that happen, Yuudai told the other two Digimon about his plan.

After explaining, all three Digimons using their signature moves at the Sages.

The two AM-ians dodge the attacks, flying towards to the group. But the Digimon split up and keep attacking the Sages, while making sure they stayed together.

Meanwhile, Tailmon and Yuudai used the confusion to get to the top of a platform unnoticed. The looked down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The sages try their best to hit the digimons, but the digital monsters keep pressing them. Both AM-ain had no chose to fall back, not knowing that they move closer to the platform where Yuudai is.

"Ready?" Yuudai asked Tailmon.

"On your mark." The feline digimon answered.

Once the two EM-beings got in the position Yuudai want, he and Tailmon jump off the edge and fall towards the sages. Zero draw his word while Tailmon curled his paw into a fist and strike on top of Dragon's head.

Pegasus quickly prepare to attack, but Rockman fired a charge shot, hitting on the AM-ain's head.

The two leap off of Dragon and strikes Pegasus, with Tailmon hitting the right side of Pegasus head, and Yuudai slashing on the neck.

The Pegasus skittered at these hits, shaking the head. "You fight well." Before he and Dragon suddenly exploded in a flash of light, swallowing everyone in it.

XXXXX

Wolf saw that the last disappeared from the battlefield so moves six meters away from his position… only to be buried by the entire group landing on him.

Drikat shrugs and asks Cat _"Did you hack the location of their teleport?"_

" _How should I have done it?"_ asks Cat, having a holographic monitor and keyboard in front of her _"I was working on one of my virus models right now."_

" _It's Wolf."_ deadpans Quadstrike while punching a virus dummy _"The universe hates his butt."_

" _If you guys are done, chatting!"_ Wolf yelled at them, while the Digimons that is with the EM-humans reverted back to their child level.

Agumon, Gomamon and Gabumon when to their friends, helping them get back up.

" _Are you guys alright?"_ Gabumon asked.

" _Peachy."_ Yuudai answered, getting back to his feet. _"Where are the sages?"_

" _They properly appear soon"_ stated Drikat who was sulking.

" _Good! They have going easy on us and i want to know why!"_ Rock said, angrily.

" _The sages hold back?"_ Subaru wondered, confused as the rest. _"Why would they do that?"_

" _Because they want to test, not pulverize."_ shouts Drikat annoyed _"Are you that dense?"_

" _Drikat… calm down. I write you a simulation of them with our data so you can at least have a taste of them fighting."_ told Sept, trying to calm their leader down.

"Your boss is quite the battle manica." Yamato comment. "Not that we can't relate, Tachi can be hard to deal with too, once in awhile."

"I'm standing right here." Taichi deadpanned.

" _He hates if he cannot fight a strong opponent."_ explains Sept _"Then he is getting mad."_

" _Any of you offering to get me back to the good mood?"_ asks Drikat his tail waving like a predator about to pound its prey.

" _The only one who can kick you butt would be Omegamon, but we don't know how to get him."_ Yuudai said.

" _Omegamon?"_ asked Drikat, raising his head in interest due the strong sounding name

"It's the Digimon that defeated Diaboromon, some time ago." Taichi answered. "It the fused form of Agumon and Gabumon."

"We don't know how that was possible, for them to combined. I'm still looking into it." Koushiro add.

" _You have done well."_ The voice of Pegasus echoed through the server. _"All of you are stronger than we expected."_

" _Can I have a round with you before we continue?"_ butts Drikat in causing the three Admins to sweetdrop, before Pegasus and Leon looked at Dragon.

He looked at the two and asks _"Why are you looking at me?"_

" _Can we focus on the main thing here and forget about Dri for a moment?"_ Yuudai asked. _"We pass your test and i want to know what you will give us to fight against the FM-ains."_

" _R-right."_ Dragoon cleared his throat and continued where Pegasus left off. _"Subaru Hoshikawa, Warrock. You possess enough strength within you to protect those of in this planet."_

" _Now receive this! Our Star Force!"_ A beam of light struck Rockman as his body start to shine bright for a couple of seconds before dying out, everyone looked at Subaru, while the bruin hair boy look at his hands.

"Do you feel anything, Subaru-kun?" Hikari asked.

They waited for an answer, then as Subaru's mouth opens, all of them eager to see what he is telling and… and… "Nothing. I feel nothing."

Cue anime style fall down of everybody except the Admins and Regal.

" _Where the heck is this Star Force!?"_ Rock yelled at the sages, angrily. _"Were you just playing with us!?"_

" _The Star Force is within you."_ Leo told. _"However, whether you can call upon that power, is up to you."_

" _Is this one of these anime powers which must be triggered under certain conditions first like a friend in need before it starts, or you granting the full story?"_ groans Cat _._

" _What does that mean?"_ Subaru asked.

" _We never stated that the trial was over for you."_ Pegasus said. _"The Star Force is a power of protection. We can only be called upon when the will to protect someone is very have not found that will as of yet. "_ The Digimons looked at each other, knowing the meaning to those words.

" _So anything for us for our fights?"_ asks Wolf

" _Some of your limitations and restrictions will be removed"_ stated Dragon. _"After seeing how much you evolved, in the past years. We believe that this is the right moment to reward your efforts."_

" _Wait what?!"_ asks the entire squad.

" _Some of your programmed limitations are removed._ " stated Dragon. And they glowed as well and All of them suddenly collapsed.

" _Their programs are rebooting it seems."_

" _What going on? What is happening to them?"_ Piyomon asked, worried about the Predators.

" _We removed some of their core restrictions, thus causing their systems to shut down to protect them while they recalibrate."_

"When will they wake up?" Takeru asked.

" _That depends on how long it takes to reboot and recalibrate their system."_ stated Leon _"We removed after all one of the biggest one… that which prevented them to enter our satellites and the data they need for the fight."_

" _For now, we will continue to watch you…. And your growth. We believe in you all!"_ And with that the voice of the Admits was gone, leaving everyone to themselves.

" _Whelp, looks like they gone."_ Yuudai sighed, looking at the unconscious Predators. _"What should we do with them? Leave them?"_

" _How about we are going to read some of their data to learn of their dirty secrets?"_ asks Warrock.

"Do that, and the Satellite Police will label you on their S-rank list of criminals." Regal warned. "For now leave them be, they need their rest just as you all."

" _No mommy… I don't want a cat plushy…"_ Muttered Quadstrike in his reboot phase. Everyone looked at the bear predator with a surprising look.

" _That's probably a good idea."_ Yuudai agreed, pulsing out with Subaru and the Digimon back to the real world.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Night January 30

"I'm totally pooped! Today was a crazy day." Yuudai sighed, standing in front of his house with the chosen children and Subaru.

"Still can't believe that both your dad's worked with aliens." Tachi said to both Yuudai and Subaru. "Makes you wonder what for other secrets Regal-san is hiding for us?"

"He probably will tell us some day." Koshiro add. "Right now, we need to focus on the things that is in front of us."

"I'm with you with that, Koushiro-kun." Sora agreed.

Just when everyone entered Yuudai's house, they notice Karen placing food on the table…. With Misora helping her?!

The young idol saw the group, waving at them. "Hi guys!"

"Misora?! What are you doing here?!" Subaru asked, been surprised, just as the rest of the group to see the idol in the Albert's house.

"I asked her to come here." Karen answered. "Since Misora didn't meet the rest of you, i thought it would be nice to invite her."

"That's great and all, but how did Misora get here without been spotted?" Yuudai asked.

" _Take a guess, boy."_ The Tv suddenly went on as Harp, the female FM-ain appeared on the screen.

" _Why are you here of all places, Harp?! Didn't the animal brigade took you in?"_ Rock asked, surprised to see his fellow AM-being in Yuudai's house.

" _They never stated I am forbidden to leave their server. As long I am around people of trust."_ giggles the FM-ian. _"Plus, i've have permission to leave since i'm been more collaborative than Cygnus. Poor guy got his feathers pluck by Cat ever since he attack the Amachi Laboratory."_

" _Given what happened, I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't turned into her cat toy yet."_ Jokes Warrock. _"Wish i could seen it."_

"Oh and Speaking of a Cat… Yuudai. Why is in your room a Tango Toy Robot?" Karen asked.

"Huh? I didn't buy-" Yuudai then come to a realization, groaning. "That must be Cat's doing."

" _Yea, i couldn't think of none-other than her, pulling a stunt like that."_ Tailmon sighed.

But then, everyone heard the sound of a rumbling stomach as they looked at Taichi's Transfer.

" _It wasn't me!"_ The Digimon said to his defence.

" _I think it was the kid's stomach that growls."_ Rockchuckled, as Subaru's stomach growls again. _"Perhaps you should feed him before he falls dead."_

Karen giggled "Well don't worry. I have made enough food, so eat as much if you like."

Without a second, the digimons jumped out of their partners Transfers and start gobbling down the food, except for Tailmon who signs from her fellow digimon's behavior.

"Get use to this, you two." Yuudai said to the newcomers. "This is one of our normal routines here."

"I think we'll fit here, just fine." Misora giggled.

" _At least we won't be bored any time soon."_ Harp add, as everyone enjoyed the dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Morning February 1 the Albert Resistant

 _"Yuudai… Yudai! Hey Yudai!"_ called a voice "YUDAI ALBERT! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Groaning, the boy slowly open his eyes and sit straight. "Who…?" He then looked on the left side of his room and see the box that he sealed the Tango incase if Cat were doing something at him while sleeping. "Oh, right." He yawned, getting off bed and unlock the box as Cat pushed the lid out of the way.

 _"WHAT KIND OF VIRUS DID RIDE YOU?"_ she snarls _"DO YOU THINK I SEND MY REPLACEMENT BODY TO DO YOU IF I INTENDED TO HAVE IT LOCKED UP IN A BOX?"_

"I had to make sure you don't do anything funny while i was asleep." He answered.

 _"AND NOW I AM LATE FOR AN ERRAND!"_ She shouts, jumping out of the box before running towards the window and jumped through it. And she properly ignored the fact that it was closed on purpose.

"And there she goes." Yuudai sighed, dressing himself up before eating breakfast and head towards school.

 _"Well one part of mine is gone."_ Stated Cat's voice from the PC.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 1 Odaiba Elementary School

As soon Yuudai arrived in his Classroom, Subaru joining the class for the first in a while, as he first experience how his teacher, Ikuta Michimori teach his class. After that everyone when to the gym to rehearse their play, and there is where Subaru learn that his important role is a tree.

XXXXX

"I know Luna was up to something, but a tree?" Yuudai chuckled, sitting with Subaru and Hikari on a bench in the cafeteria. "Bad luck for you, eh Subaru?"

"Please don't remind me." The brown haired boy sighed.

"I'm sure we can ask Luna-san to think another role for you." Hikari giggled, then asked. "So what do you think of your first day here?"

Subaru leans backwards and answered. "It's really fun. I never thought Ikuta-sensei lessons would be that much interesting."

" _I agreed with you there, Subaru."_ Tailmon said from Hikari's Transfer. _"It's a shame that he won't be in Hikari's class in april."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Rock asked.

"On the first day of April, the students of japan have to go to the next grade based on their age." Hikari answered. "I just became 11 years old right now, so i'll be staying in A-5, while Subaru-kun and Yuudai-kun goes to class A-6 since they are older than me."

"And you can bet that Luna and her goons will be also in our new class." Yuudai add. "So we will be stuck with her for a while."

" _That's a bummer."_ Rock sighed, until he went a bit serious. _"Kids, but on your Visualizer."_

"Don't tell me it the FM-ains again." Yuudai groaned, as he and his childhood friend put on their Visualizer, to their surprise the gang saw Two Cats heading towards the gym.

"W-was that Cat… and Cat?" Subaru looked confused.

"Okay, this is weird. How come there are two cats?!" Yuudai gawked.

" _I don't know, but we better follow them."_ Tailmon said.

They went after them and go to the stage where they found the Tango Robot with a two other Tango about to exiting the gym through the windows.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Yuudai called out to them, making the cats look at the group. "Who are you and where are you taking those Tangos? Those belong to QuintCat!"

"Back to where they belong!" answered all three of them "And if you have questions then ask QuintCat Alpha."

"Alpha?" The children said out loud at the same time.

" _That doesn't make sense either!"_ Rock stated. _"So cough up! Are you three from planet FM? Or are you rip off that Vava sent to foul us?"_

"Not telling!" They smirked before jumping out of the window. Then Yuudai got a call on his transfer.

Upon answering he saw Sept is calling. _"Yuudai, this may sound strange: But have you seen-"_

"Cat's long lost sisters? Yeah we saw them. They took a couple of Tango and run away before we could caught them." Yuudai answered.

" _Well, that I wanted to call about as well, have you seen QuadStrikes arms?"_ asks Sept, which make everyone rise their eyebrows. " _The thing is… what the Admins did have some… hiccups for us to comprehend first. Like Cat suddenly able to use some of her Viruses to create real doppelgangers of herself. Complete with personality and Virus Creation system."_

"Please tell me it temporarily?" He asked.

" _Until we learned how to control it, kind of."_ told Sept _"But in the long run she will be able to call upon a doppelganger whenever she needs one."_

"But why is she gathering all of the Tengos?" Subaru asked.

" _To keep our server storage from getting overflowed."_ stated Sept _"She is duplicating faster than she can turn them off and is still working on how to control it in general. All of us has dealing with suddenly new abilities."_ and suddenly she turned into Drikat _"Yeah! Like my Mimic function turned up to eleven! Dare to come over to fight me?"_ Then she was suddenly Sept again and groans _"Great… this is with Personality shift… can it be worse?"_

" _Ah! Well this is a funny development!"_ Rock laughed.

" _For why I asks for Quadstrikes claws…_ _it popped off and flow away."_

"But what about the others?" Hikari asked.

" _One is invisible, Orca and Eagle are dealing with new speeds and heavier weaponry, while Drikat… is on a rampage. With six times his known attack and weapon systems."_ She said.

"That sound really bad." Subaru gulped.

"Need help to cool him down?" Yuudai asked. "We can throw Warrock into the ring if that would help." Which the FM-ain shouts _'Hey!'_ from Subaru's Transfer.

" _The simulator is struggling with keeping up with his battle thirst. But holding. And I don't think you could help us more except finding the arms and get as many storage space as possible for us to park all the Cat duplicates. I've already told Regal, Misora and the other Chosen Children about this."_

"Got it. And make sure One is in a cage, please." Yuudai asked.

" _He is in a triple secured, highly encrypted quarantine zone which zaps him every thirty seconds to confirm he is still in there."_ Assured the fox before turning into Quad _"And I will kill him myself if he dares to leave that place!"_

Everyone sweatdropped of the Sept's switcheroo as Yuudai said. "Okay, we will make sure we found Quad's arms. You keep working on your Multiple Personalities Disorder problem."

" _You better! They are last seen in Hikarigaoka according to the reports, now get moving!"_ She said, ending the transmission.

"Okay, never seen that one coming." Yuudai admit, closing the lid.

"So… are we leaving now?" asks Suberu, his brain currently not working well given the knowledge of countless Cats running around in the town.

"Yep. But i think we should leave the cat chase to Hikari and the rest while we looking for the claws." Yuudai suggested.

"You can count on us." Hikari said. "We can even sent the copies to the digital word, since we know that EM-being can enter there."

" _You can't go there the normal way?"_ Warrock asked.

"Not if you have a Digivice to open the Digital Gate." Yuudai explained. "Now let's go before thing get worse." The three existing the school as Hikari went to her fellow chosen children, while the boys turned into their EM forms and head towards Hikarigaoka.

Hikarigaoka Japan 2210 Midday February 1 Wave Road

"Okay, if i were a pair of floating claws, where would i be?" Rock mused, as Subaru and Yuudai look around the Wave Road.

"Never thought i'll be back here." Yuudai mumbled, looking at the apartment buildings.

"Oh, right. You and Hikari use to life here after the terrorist bombing." Subaru said, turning his head to Zero.

"Actually it wasn't a terrorist bombing that attack Hikarigaoka. It was a Greymon and Parrotmon that was the cause if it." Yuudai explained.

"S-seriously?!" Rockman gasped. "But how is that possible?"

"Don't know, probably it was the Dark Masters who were messing around in the Digital world." Yuudai theorized, but then noticed a pair of claws attack a couple of viruses below them. "Guys! Found our claws!" He point to the platform below them.

"Getting their butts kicked by floating arms? That a new low for the viruses." Rock smirked.

Subaru and Yuudai jumped off, landing on the lower platform, seeing the claws finishing off the last viruses.

"How are we going to caught it?" Subaru asked.

"Without being sliced and diced? Good question" The FM-ain agreed. "Too bad, we don't have plushy for them to hug."

"One of us could ask Quid to get here while someone keeps the arms busy." Yuudai suggested.

"I think if he could pick up his own claws right now, we wouldn't be needed to search them in the first place" countered Rock.

"True." Zero crossed his arms, thinking of a plan. Until a armless Quadstrike appeared next to the boys to their surprise.

"There you two are!" He growled, charging toward his arms, catching them with his mouth.

"Took you long enough. Had some troubles along the way?" Rock ask.

He mumbled something while he were holding the claws with his teeth.

"Let's focus on putting them back, okay?" Yuudai suggest, walking to the bear's right side. "So any idea how we do it?"

"Maybe just put it on?" Subaru said, standing the left.

"But I don't see any joints here." Countered Yuudai. "We should just go to dad's lab. He might fix him up."

Quadstrike nodded, head towards the Regal's lab with the two following him.

The Ministry of Science Japan 2210 Midday February 1

Regal were typing on the computer while Quadstrike sat inside the system which was isolated, so his… limbs would fly away anymore. Thought in his current status he missed anything that connects head, hands and foot with the body.

"Well, from the data I can tell, the missing limbs aren't an accident. Quadstrikes initial data shows that his new ability is to remove processing power to visualize the connections to turn them into raw power for the arms and calculations to do a series of attacks." Regal explained.

"In order words he got a power up." Yuudai said. "And what about our cat problem?" He points to the other computer, where Jo, Taichi and Takeru opened the digital gate as the Cat's doppelgangers jumped out of their Tango and into the gate. "I hope Jijimon won't mind the extra baggage making trouble in his city."

" _HEY!"_ Came the shouting voice of over - looking at a counter that Alpha-Cat set up - 250 501 022 Cats.

"I've almost solved Cat's problem. It going to be a matter of time before she can control her powers." Regal stated.

"I just hope we can resolved the other predator's problem too." Jo sighed.

"For a group made to prevent trouble is sure giving a lot of trouble for us." Gomamon said.

"For their defense, this time it isn't their fault." Stated Regal "The Predators never had a chance to adapt these before they turned on or getting into special servers helping to get used to them. In this case the Admins should have known the possible consequences of removing restrictions of their data."

"Speaking of data. Did any of you see any new memories or new info about their Father?" Tentomon asked.

"That's right, since the restrictions is gone, they should get some data about him." Koshiro agreed with his partner, typing on the computer next to Regal.

" _That part of our systems hasn't rebooted completely yet… in fact it is in a de-fragmentation circle right now. We have only limited access and this access doesn't make any sense."_ stated QuadStrike. _"But one thing got out… a man with white hair, white clothes, golden eyes and a complex tatoo at the right eye. I don't have a name but the data suggest he is dangerous… and had his hands on a creature._ " and the computer showed a picture extracted from this useable memory… and they saw that man holding the throat of a GrapLeomon with ease.

" _That guy literally screams bad guy all over him."_ Harp said.

"I think… that some kind of Digimon belong to the Leomon species." Koshiro suggested.

"What kind of human can hold a Digimon like that?" Asks Taichi with wide eyes.

" _Probably the kind that has two funny looking floating thing behind him."_ Rock said, appearing on the picture, pointing on the metal objects behind the man. _"My guts telling me it some kind of power juice for human to use."_

Quad and Cat looked closer to the picture holds their head in pain, spasm around before simply floating there like a body in water.

"Quad?! Cat?! Are you two alright?!" Asked Yuudai, while everyone looked at the two predators.

Then suddenly the bear got in an upright position and stated _"Biometal Model Omega, Biometal Bass identified. Danger level: Extreme."_

" _Biometals."_ began Cat _"Complex and unknown technology to combine non-combat Reploids and/or humans with data of past legendary Reploids to emulate a new form. Biometal users must match by DNA. With exception of Model C and Model D, known Biometals are W, for Wiel, A for Albert, X for X, Z for Zero, H for Harpuia, L for Leviathan, F for Fenrir and P for Phantom. Two more Biometal users known but no Model identification possible. Error. Data of Model D, Dragon, incomplete. Cannot initiate."_

" _Deactivating Biometal system."_ Came from Quad " _Return to new primary system."_ and the two collapsed.

Cat was the first to groan _"What… happened…"_

"Don't asked us! You all suddenly act all robotic after seeing those metal blocks." Tachi said, feeling complete lose as the rest of the group.

"Parts of your original program from your father seems to have reactivated upon seeing that object." Suggested Regal. "But as for your creation these programs were only partially useful, a lot were deleted in your creation process and replaced. And it seems among the remaining data are not only fragmented memories but also a database which couldn't accessed by your current personality core programs, so your programs went for the basic ones which are in any navi type program."

"But that kinda leave more question for us." Takeru said. "Like what are Reploids? And why is there a Zero Biometal?"

"Reploids….. X…." Yuudai mumbled to himself, having a strange feeling from hearing those words.

" _My head!"_ Grunts Quad _"Did Drikat blast me with a cannon again?"_

"You and Cat suddenly starting to talk weird for a sec after seen that photo." Misora answered, looking at it. "Hope we don't have to meet that creep, one day. That guy really sent me a chill through my spine."

"Same here." Subaru agreed, noticing the rest of the Tangos were laying on the grounds. "Hey! What happen to the rest of the Cats?"

"They are only viruses with Cats data. They face the Blue Death right now." Stated Regal. "They must have died when she went to her trance."

At that moment, Regal answered of an incoming call from Sora and put the screen on the main computer for everyone to see.

" _Guys! Something strange happen! All of the Cats suddenly disappeared!"_ Sora told to the rest.

"Don't worry, Sora-neechan. The real Cat is alright. She just went a little crazy for a sec." Told Misora to her step sister.

" _Little crazy? Isn't she like, constantly crazy?"_ Asks Sora confused.

"Nope. Still the Cat that like to send kitty pics to everyone." Tachi said. "But i think that she and Qued has quite a hangover after that little episode."

"Yea, you guys don't look very good." Agumon agreed with Taichi. "Maybe you need a day off."

" _Ughh… I think that a good idea…"_ Cat groaned, rubbing her head.

"Then how about we all go to the Digital World?" Taichi suggested. "You can even take the other with you!"

" _I thought only the Chosen Children can go there. Did you find a loophole somewhere?"_ Qued asked.

"Any EM-beings can go there if Taichi-san and the other open the gate." Subaru told him. "At least that what Yuudai told me before you came."

" _Shouldn't we first ensure that there is no chaos because we cannot control ourselves?"_ Asks QuadStrike.

"I agreed." Regal said. "But it seem you can control your new ability a little better now. Probably because of your trance, maybe?"

" _That… we have to test first."_ Stated Cat " _But are you suggesting that we show everyone this pic, so they also can control their power a degree?"_

"If would help us to understand your legacy, yes. And maybe each Predator carries different information. We need to know more of this Biometals and that tattooed man." Regal said.

"Won't hurt to try it out, right?" Taichi asked. "It would be a nice change of pace to get our questions answered."

" _The problem is how to reach each of them?"_ asks Cat _"I mean Eagle and Orca are on the roadwaves and speed around the world to not crash our home server. Sept is dealing with a new form of split personality disorder, One is in an electroshocker of a cage due his new invisible ability and Drikat… do I have even to tell it?"_

"Why not start with Sept and One first? Their problems aren't bad as the rest of your friends." Tentomon suggested.

" _Shouldn't we first make sure that One, even after getting control of his ability that he doesn't do something STUPID!"_ stated Cat _"Like sneaking into dressing rooms of girls. So we'll go with Sept first, thank you very much!"_

"Make sure you make a record when you show the picture." Regal said, looking at Sora. "Sora-kun, you can go back now. And tell Jijimon that i said thank for the trouble."

" _Will do."_ She said, ending the call.

"So i guess we'll be heading back home." Taichi said, while Agumon rubs his rumbling belly.

"Yea, i'm starting to get hungry." The reptile Digimon groaned.

" _Do you have a black hole in your stomach or something?"_ Shouts cat in irritation but then ponders _"How it would feel to eat solid food…"_

"You can try it out for yourself in the Digital World." Gomamon said. "There are a lots of thing to eat there."

" _Cool! I get the largest picnic basked in the world to get snacks for everybody there! Then the entire squad can try food!"_ declares Cat

QuadStrike looks at the Digimon _"If you just unleashed a demon into OUR digital reality, I drag you over to face the consequences."_ Causing Gomamon to gulp dryly.

2210 Night February 1 Night the Albert Resistant

Later that night, Yuudai lay on his bed, thinking about the word that the Predator said during their trance.

"Reploids… X…. Why does those words feels so familiar?" He sighed, rubbing his head until he suddenly sit right up when the boy heard a sound coming from the living room. "What was that?" Yuudai wondered, standing up from his bed when suddenly the floor that he's standing on, start to descend like an elevator. "What is going on around here?!"

The elevator moved down into something that seems like a warehouse full of technology that is different to what he knows. As he descends he looked around until he stared into a pair of red glowing eyes.

He gasped and stepped back, staring at a large human in black jumpsuit which is greatly covered by red and white armor with a symbol on the shoulder and the chest… the glass orbs made for a moment the impression a female was standing in front of Yuudai but the facial features clearly show male.

"W-who are you?" Yuudai asked, taking a couple of steps back.

An evil grin appears on the face and the man lifts his armored fist to punch him, before turning at the sudden sound of a gate being opened behind him.

The two looked and saw a tall bald man with a red gem on his forehead, wearing green armor with spiked kneecaps. Yuudai immediately recognized the man from his flashback some time ago.

The bald man looked a bit surprised by the red armored figure's appearance, but the figure turned, letting out a battle cry and charged at the bald man.

Yuudai watched as the bald man stepped back and dodging the red figure's punch before he dodge another one of his opponent's attack as the red figure's kick, destroyed a wall creating a large cloud of smoke.

The bald man chuckled until he saw the red figure stepping out from the smoke, he chuckled again before letting out a battle scream, charging at his opponent. Once both of them got close to each other, the red figure starting throwing punches while the bald man simply dodges all of his attack and gave the figure a knee kick, sending the red figure skidded around the room, but the figure stopped himself, glaring at the bald man and charged at him, throwing more punches.

The bald man once again dodges all of the attack and grab the red figure's arm slam him to the ground and throw him into the air as the figure's head slammed into the ceiling. It seem to be over until to both Yuudai and the bald man surprise, the red male pull himself out of the ceiling, breaking one of the handles and throw it towards the bald man.

"What is going on around here?!" Yuudai yelled, hiding behind a barrel and looking up, where the two armored man are standing on their own beam before the bald man draw his laser sword while the red armored male use a pipe as his weapon and the two leap towards one and other, clashing their weapons together. Both of them landed on the ground, continuing the clash swords until the bald one broke the red one's pipe.

Though it seen who's going to be the victor was obvious, until in a twist of fate, the red figure managed to cut off the bald one's arm, the man cried in pain as Yuudai looked at the cut off arm seeing the clean cut wires in side of it. "That guy is… a robot?"

The red figure then proceeds to beat up the robot. But before the man could finish the robot off, he shouts as he were in pain while the crystal in the helmet began to glow with a bright W. Yuudai immediately use this opportunity, tackled the the man, only to phase through and stumbled on the ground.

"Huh?" Yuudai turned around, surprised and saw the beat up robot punching on the red figure's head, breaking the crystal and knocking him out cold. And with that the room began to fade. Only the following words from an old man were heard. "Oh you won't underestimate him. I gave him the number DWN-Infinity for a reason… Forte."

XXXXX

Yuudai shot up awake, gasping heavily as he sat on his bed, as his heartbeat was fast, ice cold sweat fell from his face and was overcome with exhaustion. Yuudai looked around his room, before making a deep sighed. "What for dream was that…?" He wondered, rubbing his temple.

" _What kind of dream?"_ asks a voice from the Transfer. Yuudai looked in wonder and opened it, finding Drikat in there.

"Drikat?! Why are you here?" The boy asked.

"I was seeking your father before I noticed your behavior in sleep. And you muttering the serial number DWN-Infinity." stated Drikat "What was you dreaming about?"

Yuudai pause for a couple of seconds and told Drikat about his dream, once he finished he took his Transfer and head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "It was so weird. It almost like it was some kind of memory, but it wasn't mine." He said, drinking his glass empty in a few gulps.

" _That bald man… this has to be a reploid."_ Stated Drikat _"That much I can tell you thanks to the data that came from Sept."_

"How can you be so sure?" Yuudai asked, heading back to his room. "From all i know they can be call robots, you know. And what is a reploid anyway?"

" _Because the man of the memory we got, was identified as reploid by my trace. And as for your other question…. Think of them as the robotic version of the NetNavis."_

Once Yuudai entered his room, sitting back on his bed he then asked. "But that doesn't explain why i have this dream/memory." Yuudai ponders.

" _Your guess is as good as mine."_ Drikat said. _"But just to be safe, I'll be accompany you tomorrow during school period."_

"You sure? Don't you need to work with that floodlights guy?" Yuudai asked.

" _Sept is covering me."_ explains Drikat _"She wanted to "study" him anyway to know why I am always in foul mood after a day with him."_

"You mean she testing her new tricks." Yuudai stated. "Speaking of which, is yours okay?"

" _Depends."_ He stated. _"Here are data I need to sort through. Ask about it sometime later."_

"If you say so." Yuudai sighed, getting back in his bed. "And if you see Cat trying to do any fun while I'm asleep, please take her Tango somewhere she can find her."

" _Neither of her Tangos are even close by. She is still busy to bring the others back of their recharge stations."_ The leader explained. _"But I'll keep an eye out just in case."_

"Thanks." Yuudai, pulling the cover over his body and when back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Morning February 2 Odaiba Elementary School

"Ugh, I thought that stop sign would never became green." Yuudai groans, as he, Subaru and Hikari entered the school's lobby.

" _Did you ever try to think that a virus was in there?"_ Asks Rock.

" _If it were, I would have it deleted in a sec."_ Drikat answered from Yuudai's Transfer.

" _I would delete that virus in less than a second!"_ Rock boasted.

" _Want to fight? I am all open for a fight to the point we settle it!"_

" _Do that after school!"_ Tailmon scolded at the both of them and sighed.

Hikari laugh sheepishly, while Subaru looked a bit worried and asked Yuudai. "Are you still sure about this, Yuudai? I still think you should stay at home for a while."

"Nah, i'm still okay." Yuudai reassured him. "I told you guys it was just a dream, nothing too it."

"I hope so." Hikari said. "Ever since you use your dad's Inheritor System, You've… chanced."

"Yea… I noticed too." Subaru agreed with Hikari. "Each time you turn into Zero, you seem like… I don't know… a difference person sometimes."

"I do?" The silver haired boy asked. "Never noticed it."

" _You do."_ nodded Drikat _"Like you have a split personality… According to Cat and Eagle's reports that is."_

"It was probably nothing."Yuudai reassure them. "We better get to class or else Luna is going to chew on us." He then walk towards his class with Subaru and Hikari following him after looking at each other with a worry look.

Soon they are in front of the classroom's door while Drikat muttered. "Now I will see why Cat loves this guy."

But as Yuudai open the door, they got a strict and harsh tone from Michimori. "Hurry up and sit down."

"Is this even the right guy?" asks Drikat now.

"Ikuta-sensei never acts like that before." Hikari answered, whispered. The three sit next to their desk as Yuudai noticed that Futaba isn't present.

"Now, let's start Math class." Ikuta announced, confusion his students.

"Wha-? But the bell hasn't rung yet." Gonta said.

"There will be no talking in class." Ikuta told to the boy, as Gonta immediately apologised. "Much better. Also starting today, we will using the Study Wave."

" _Study Wave?"_ asks the Predator _"Got to google that."_

"Are you ready? The Study Wave is now on the air!" The boom boxes next to the high tech chalkboard as math tables start to enter the minds of the children forcibly, except for Yuudai who receive different kind of information.

He groaning, holding his head seeing a lot of an images in his mind that looks like someone's memory.

" _Yuudai? Yuudai? Can you hear me? YUUDAI!"_ Shouts out of the Transfer before Drikat decides to leave out to see what is going on. "Those boom boxes got to go!" He dive into the boom boxes, deactivated the study wave.

"What?! What happening to the Study Wave?!" Michimori gasped, while the children groaning in pain.

" _What is up with you trying to overload students' brains?"_ asks Drikat, after he got into a nearby monitor.

"Yuudai-kun!" Hikari called out, seeing Yuudai passed out and getting off her seat.

"You stay right where you are, Miss Yagami!" Michimori told to the young girl, transforming into a big pan balance scale. The whole class start to panic by the sudden transformation of their teacher. "I have changed. I have no need for ideals. It became crystal clear to me last night what is really important." Michimori said and ordered the Study Wave to continue with the broadcast.

Hikari quickly head to Yuudai's desk, pulling him out and drag toward the back of the classroom while everyone is caught by the Study Wave.

"Ikuta-sensei! Please don't let the FM-ain take control over you! Come back to your senses!" Hikari begged to her teacher, holding her childhood friend close to her.

Drikat got out of the monitor, landing in front of the teacher and growled "Release the children and stop that madness or I will use excessive force to make you!" and smirks "And i hope for the letter one!"

"I don't have time for you. I must continue on this path." He said, exiting the room.

"COWARD!" Roared Drikat, which was actually heard faintly between all the noises that the students could hear before several screens appear around Drikat "Drikat to Predator Squad! We have and FM situation at the school! All units appear! Orders for Sept and Cat: Disable the Study Wave!"

" _Sorry, Mechanoid! Your call is been jammed by me!"_ Drikat and Hikari looked at the screen, seeing Vava's face on it. _"So you're the leader of the animal brigade? Not very intimidating for a toy."_

"Are you… Vava?" Hikari asked, hearing about Vava from Yuudai.

" _Well, lookie here! The chosen child of light, hugging the soon to became Zero! I was hoping to meet you one day."_ Vava said, chuckling evilly.

"You little piece of-" Drikat began but stopped as he noticed something. Turning his head he saw viruses toying with the Study Waves and even some Digimon seems to be attracted to them. "Dammit!" he shouts and looks at Hikari, deciding to try something. Jumping into her Transfer he called _"Hikari! Open up! Situations is worse than thought."_ Hikari open the lid of his Transfer as Drikat explained. _"Viruses and Digimon are messing with the waves. Get your Digimon friends and the squad!"_ While on the screen appears a phrase along with the words **Call the police and say this phrase. You will be redirected to Septs number.**

" _Good luck with that! You still have to get out of this building to call for help!"_ Vava said. _"Also you should get out of here while you can, if not; your boyfriend will become nothing more than a mindless meat bag."_

" _Just run! Take care of Yuudai! Got something insane in mind."_ He said and told Tailmon. _"Tailmon, you have to go in Wavelength to protect them, if you see any flying books coming your way, destroy it."_

"But what about-" But as Hikari could asked, Subaru suddenly punched himself on the cheek, falling of his desk.

"Ooooow!" Subaru yelled, rubbing his cheek. "Ow-owww… Huh? What am i doing here? And why does my cheek hurt?" He wondered.

" _Do you really think Warrock would let something happen without doing something?_ " deadpans Drikat _"NOW GO!"_ before leaving the Transfer, heading towards Vava.

"Subaru-kun! We have to go!" Hikari said to him, putting Yuudai's left arm around her neck.

"R-right!" He said, helping Hikari carrying Yuudai out of the class walking towards the school's exit and saw some of the students and teachers in a trance along the way, mumbling about history while other are panicking.

"This is horrible." Hikari said, as both she and Subaru wearing their Visualizer to avoid the Study Wave.

"Yep, definitely Libra's handiwork." Rock said, cutting down a couple of wave books with his claws while Tailmon kicked a virus away.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Morning February 2

"Yuudai… Yuudai wake up!/Zero… Zero wake up!" Groaning, Yuudai slowly open his eyes, seeing a blue armor figure at first before blinking with his eye as figure chance into Subaru.

"Subaru…?" He asked, feeling a throbbing pain in his head. "Ow! What happen? It feels like someone throw my brain into a mixes…" Yuuda rub behind his head.

"A FM-ain named Libra took control of Ikuta-sensei. You passed out during the Study wave." Subaru explained.

" _Not to mention that Vava creep came with a couple viruses and digimons for the party."_ Warrock add form Subaru's Transfer.

"What! Vava!" Yuudai gasped, after getting up with Subaru's help. "That bastard really started to get on my nerves."

"Yuudai-kun!" The boys turn around, seeing Hikari as she hugs Yuudai. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Sorry to make you guys worry." The silver haired boy apologized.

"Hikari, did you manage to call anyone?" Subaru asked.

Hikari let go of Yuudai, shaking her head. "I couldn't get through the Satellite Police. I even try to call Onii-chan and the rest, and still no signal."

"Must be Vava'a doing. He always keeps complicated for me and X." Yuudai sighed.

" _What are you talking about, kid? We only know him for some time now."_ Rock states. _"And who the heck is this X guy?"_

"Huh?" Yuudai looked confused, realizing what he just say. "Wait, why did I say that?"

Then they heard an explosion but the sound came from the speakers, not from the building.

"That doesn't sound good." Yuudai said. "We need to help him! Fast!"

"But should we try to get the others?" Subaru asked. "I mean this might be too much for us."

" _Is there anyone else?"_ Rock answer Subaru's question with another question. _"Besides, you're the hero, and Yuudai is the sidekick."_

"It the other around, Rock." Yuudai said, taking the DH chip from his pocket.

"Wait!" Hikari called, holding Yuudai's hand. "I don't think you should use your Inheritor system."

"Huh? Why not?" The boy asked.

"I think i know why you're changing." She said, looking at Yuudai's Transfer. "And right after Ikuta-sensei active the Study Wave, Vava told me that bothered me."

" _You mean the part of Yuudai became Zero and about him been mindless."_ Tailmon said, realizing Vava's warning. _"I get it now. It was because of the_ _Inheritor system that cause Yuudai to change."_

"Like overwriting his being?" asks Subaru.

" _That would explain why Silverlock passed out during class, his brain can't stand that much info in a fast paced. I bet that Wave, your teacher use must be that triggered it."_ Rock said.

"But if Yuudai keep using that system, what would happen to him?" Subaru asked, worried about his friend's condition.

" _Worst case scenario, been in a comatose state."_ Rock answered.

"That's why you should leave this to Tailmon and Subaru, until we get Regal-san find a solution for this." Hikari said.

Everyone didn't say a word until Yuudai made a snort sound. "This just like when you go to the Digital World for the first time, Kari." Which surprised the girl a bit. "I try to stop you from going to the Digital world, just like you beg for me to stop Zero's power." He then place his other hand on top of Hikari. "But you know i can't let Drikat fight Vava and Libra along, especially since he can't control his new powers well. All I'm asking is for you trust me."

She bit her lips and looks at him "Just… be careful. And try to do it as short as possible. We have to find a way to stop that."

"Will do." He reassured her. "And don't worry, I have Tailmon, Subaru and our sidekick watching my back."

" _Did you just called me a sidekick?!"_ Warrock growled.

"Indeed i do." Yuudai smirk, as Hikari let go of his hand. "Now let get to work!"

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Morning February 2 Odaiba Elementary School

Missiles, gunshots, grenades were flying everyone on the wave road. Deleting most of the viruses and the unknown Digimon, except Vava and Drikat as they were the ones who are responsible for the fireworks show.

"Have to admit, toy. You doing a good job with keeping up with me." Vava complimented Drikat, firing his cannon shoulder. "Snapping your neck is going to be more fun than breaking the bird Mechanoid's wings."

"Unlike EagSix, I am fully able to fight a single opponent!" Growled the dragon while one his body several hatches suddenly open and shoot several rockets out of his body flying towards Vava.

Vava quickly uses the platforms to avoid all of Drikat's missile while shooting a couple down with his finger guns. "Do you know why I like Mechanoids?" Vava asked, when Drikat suddenly got wrapped by a couple worm like digimons, shooting thread from their mouth. "They are so predictable!" Vava laugh.

That caused Drikat to roar and used his raw strength to rip the digimons in pieces, freeing himself while flying up. "Where did you get those Digimon? They can't get to this world without using the Digital Gate."

"Your right." Vava said. "They are mere copies, that 'he' and his goons made by studying them. Too bad we can only use those children types. The bigger guns weren't ready for combat."

"Then you don't mind telling me who he is!" growled Drikat and began to shoot at Vava while speeding up to him. The Maverick tried to shoot Drikat down abut he was too agile to be hit and managed to pass the purple enemy, cutting the side of him before being punched across the place.

Drikat scattered over the platform before jumping up and land on his feet.

"Ahh! You bastard!" Vava groaned, holding on his wounds.

"I am anything but a toy." He smirks "i am a fully programmed combat program."

"You might be programed, but you lack something that I have." Vava said, as his wounds slowly recovering.

"Oh and what?" he asked.

"Experiencing… and this!" Vava snapped his fingers, and the Study Wave broadcast increased in a fasting tempo. "You honestly think, that dumbass president get the Study Wave from some black market? I was the one who give that program! With adding little extras to spice things up of course."

Drikat growled deeply, his eyes narrowing and starting to glow.

"Try to delete me, and the Study Wave will go high wire, incinerate every human brain on the school." Vava treating Drikat.

"I can think of anything that is lower than you!" Growled Drikat "Even a virus has more redeeming qualities!"

"You got me confused with your buddies, Iota and Theta." Vava said, surprising Drikat. "I know all about them you know. Those morons are just a couple of low life Irregular, they don't hold a candle compare to me or him. Which make me wonder…. will you and your buddies also becoming Irregular like them?"

"We are not that sick like them!" He grow led.

"Doesn't matter to me." Vava said. "All I care to show everyone that I'm the only one who can change this world. And no Rockmon, Digimon, AM-ian or Mechanoid is going to stop me!"

"Such an ego." growled Drikat "By killing everybody? Nice was to be known as criminal!"

"That's your opinion." Vava said, quickly fired his handgun at Drikat's chest giving a big damage. "Payback, bastard."

Drikat roared and shakes the head "You bastard."

"Drikat!" A voice called out to him, when a shockwave deleting a group of viruses by Yuudai who came with Subaru and Tailmon.

"What are you doing here?" he groaned.

"What does it looks like?" Rock asked, explaining. "Everyone can't come because of the jamming so we're to help your sorry butt."

"And you plan on changing things how?" he growled, glancing at the waves which are still harming the students.

"We'll inpre-geh!" Yuudai fell on his knees, feeling a flow of information entering his brains. "Darn it, not again!" Then a dark red aura appeared around Zero, taken shape of a skull.

"It's starting." Vava mumbled to himself.

"Go Zero! Destroy Rockmon! It's what you are made for!" The skull ordered Yuudai, glaring towards Subaru.

"C-creepy!" Subaru gulped.

"Get out of my head!" Yuudai yelled, struggle to break free from its control as red marks flashes on his bodysuit.

Drikat shots "Damn!" And began to limp over to Yuudai, having a guess what is happening… "Better be right Sept… or I cut your allowance."

"Can't let you do that!" Vava appeared in front of Drikat, kicking him on the face and grabbing his head to throw him to another platform.

"Drikat!" Subaru called out, shooting at Vava while Tailmon stay by Yuudai side, deleting the viruses.

Tailmon punched one of the viruses away, but she stumbles after getting hit by a attack from behind. She turn her head seeing a Psychemon with glowing red eyes staring at her. "Those eyes. It the same with the Angemon and Devimon we fought before!"

"Good observation, guess that why you're one of Vamdemon's favorite boot lickers." Vava chuckled, dodging all of Rockman's shot.

"Why you!" Tailmon snarled, looking at the mad man with furious eyes. But her attention when back to Yuudai who lay on the ground, with his hand on his head. "Yuudai!" She called out to the boy, kneeling next to his side.

Subaru looked to his friend as Rock warned to the boy. "Eye on front, kid! Or you will be-" Then Rockman got shot by Vava's shoulder gun, skidding on the next platform.

"Get me… to Yuudai!" grunts Drikat while his repair program repairs his damage but given that he doesn't have access to his server, it is slower. Not to mention that his repair system isn't set up for the new parameters yet.

"I don't know what you're planning." Vava said, standing next to Drikat, placing his feet on the Predator's head. "But i won't like you get in the way." He pointed his shoulder cannon to the Predator.

"Fool" muttered Drikat and suddenly a heavy cannon appears on Drikat's back and shoots point blank into Vavas head, damaging his helmet and sends the "lower than shit" being (in Drikats opinion) off the platform, giving Drikat time to spread his wings and shoot a calculated boost to land, but got hit by Vava's shot, crashing next to Yuudai.

Drikat grunts loudly while standing up shaking his head "Ouch…"

"Alright you maggots! Get those two!" Vava ordered, as the viruses and the fake Digimon charges towards Yuudai and Drikat.

"Guys!" Subaru called out, running to save them, only to be caught by a Jamminger and head towards his class.

"No!" Vava cursed. "Go after him! Make sure that brat don't get near to that girl!" The rest of Vava's goons when after Subaru.

Tailmon ready herself for the incoming attack, until a heart shape shockwave and a barrage of torpedoes deleted the goons in a flash.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A young voice said, as Harp Note and Ikkakumon came to the scene.

"Misora? Ikkakumon? How did you two get here?" Tailmon asked.

"By getting the message of course!" Ikkakumon answered.

"But the signal was blocked, there was no way that we can sent one." Tailmon told the two.

"I don't care if your little friends come to save you! They will suffer the same fate!" Vava jumped on the platform close to the gang, shooting a barrage of energy blasts from his shoulder cannon while an army of viruses charges right towards them.

"Whoa! This guy have some anger issue!" Ikkakumon said, lower his head from a blast attack and shots his torpedoes from his head towards the viruses.

"He got a blaster shot into the face" Stated Drikat. "You guys buy me some time. I'll try to help Yuudai!"

"What do you by that?" Tailmon asked, kicking a virus away. "I thought you're a fighter, not a healer."

"I have a bag of tricks." He answered, walking to Yuudai who is groaning in pain.

"Then you better hurry." The feline digimon told, throwing a couple of punches to another virus.

"Just keep Vava busy!" Drikat said, placing his right claw on Yuudai's shoulder. But he got shoved away by the boy as he stoot on one of his knees, and swing his sword cutting a Nainai that appeared behind Drikat.

"You…. should look your surroundings… before… helping me." Yuudai said, panted to keep his mind in check.

"Cheeky Kid." Drikat smirked. "Now ready for something completely crazy, idiotic and near suicidal to try?"

"If it means… To get rid of this stupid voice… And kick Vava's butt…. I'm all in." Yuudai answered.

"Ok… starting to install data packages" he stated and several windows appeared around them, running data information and graphics that nobody could make sense of if you don't know about information, but one screen were very clear to read for Yuudai… and makes him urging to say it out loud. But Drikat suddenly groaned in pain holding his head with his claws.

"W-what is he doing to Yuudai!?" Tailmon gasped, not understanding what is going on.

"Die! You bastards!" Vava yelled, focuses all of his attacks to the two. Everyone tried to block the barrage, but a couple of missiles survived, flying towards their targets.

Time move slowly while Tailmon and the rest looked in horror as the missiles move closely towards Yuudai Drikat. Just then, a small ball of blue light flow to Drikat, entering his body as the eyes of the dragon glows bright.

Time resume to it normal pace and a shock wave erupts from Drikat, destroying the rockets and the screens show. "Systems Ready! Emergency Force Protocol engaged, R.O.C.K system Version Dragon Online!" A red glow to shine from them while data streams erupts from Drikat shooting into Yuudai as his body seems to disintegrate to reveal a 3D data structure beneath, having the form of Yuudai as Zero.

Everyone cover their eyes from the light while a figure stood up and the structure of the data lines began to change, giving a new look which for sure featured a tail and two additional blocks on the back. The data streams stopped and four black rings appear around Drikat before they shoot towards Yuudai and moves around the limbs towards the body, giving a new color to the figure, revealing the final looks.

Once the light died down, Tailmon was the first to open her eyes and saw Yuudai, wearing a dark red armor collar decorated with a yellow highlight while the bodysuit as yellow zigzag patterns on it, a small wing-like protrusions on the back, claw like gauntlets and boots with a golden rings and a green gems around the wrists, and one the boots are two golden claws decorating the front part, while the boy got a red tail with an energy blade at the end. Yuudai's helmet also change, into what looks like a dragon's head while the gem chance into an arrow-shaped shape that stretches from the crest to the back of the head. Yudai open his eyes glowing with a red/iris glim through his visor as his long hair has now a wild look instead of the normal flowing hairstyle.

'Is that…. Yuudai?" Tailmon asked, in awe of the boy's new form.

Everyone else open their eyes, seeing the new appearance of Yuudai's armor with a surprised look on their faces.

"Goodness! That's one fancy transformation he pull out from his sleeve." Harp said, been impressed by the Predator's performance. "Who know Drikat could do such a thing."

"No!" Vava yelled, getting everyone's attention. "That stupid mechaniloid is a Live Metal?! That shouldn't be possible!" He aimed his cannon to Yuudai. "I won't let that power get in mi-" With a blink of an eye, Yuudai suddenly appeared in from of the purple Irregular, grabbing the shoulder gun with his left hand. Yuudai growled, expanding his right claw and slam them into the cannon, destroying Vava's main weapon. "Darn it!" Vava yelled, leaping backwards before teleporting away. Yuudai looked at the viruses who screamedl in fear, running away from the deadly glare from the silver haired boy.

Everyone kept their guard up, not sure if Yuudai is in control, until Misora asked. "Yuudai-kin, are you still with us?"

Yuudai was breathing hard and the transformation broke off from him. Dropping on the knees he was breathing even harder. "Y-yea, i'm still in one piece."

Drikat was falling to the side while the eyes are faded away, like he was a robot without any energy.

Tailmon saw it, quickly head towards the dragon look a like to see if he's okay. "Hey! You're okay?!" But she was not getting any reaction.

"The program must have drain much for Dri's energy and he went offline." Yuudai said, heading towards the predator side and throw him over his shoulder. "I'll go back to Hikari, you guys go help Subaru."

"You sure?" Misora asked.

"It's not we got no choice." Ikkakumon said and told Yuudai. "Don't worry! We'll bring back your teacher to his sense! Just make sure you get some rest."

"Will do." Yuudai answered, exiting the school.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 2

After the fight with Vava, Yuudai sits on the ground, resting from using the new from with Drikat as Hikari sit next to him with Jo, listening to what happen.

"And you sure you're okay after…. what Drikat did to you?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not sure about it myself." Yuudai answered, looking at the palm of my hand. "But when i turned into, whatever that was, the voice that keeps telling what to do is gone. At least that a plus."

"Still… Where is he right now?" Asked Jo.

"In my transfer, taking a nap." Yuudai said, opening the lid to show a sleeping Drikat. "When Drikat use his program, he fell asleep for some reason."

"Maybe it took a lot of energy? That would explain the sudden of Drikat's action." Jo suggested.

"Drikat and falling over from energy loss? What kind of Monster did he fight?" Shouts a distressed Wolf who had taken control of… A dumpster robot.

"Wolf is that you?!" Yuudai asked, holding down a laugh. "It suit you."

"Hey! I don't have a fancy robot body like cat! I have to grab what I can find! And I got here as we received an odd signal from Drikat. So what kind of monster drained his energy? That scale head has enough to fight five hours in our simulators. At the highest setting." Shouts an angered Wolf

"Highest setting?" Wondered Jo.

"Think of Dark Souls on high difficulty." Wolf answered, making the three human's confused.

Hikari then noticed something and asked. "Guys, do you hear anything right now?" The boy try to listing, but didn't hear anything. Hikari then head to the school, opening the door slightly and said to them. "I can't hear the Study Wave no more!" She turn around to them. "Tailmon and the other must stopped Ikuta-sensei!"

"At least that one problem solved." Yuudai sighed.

"I think you should get Drikat back to our server!" shouts Wolf.

"How? We don't even know where it is?" Jo stated. "And we also need to bring Yuudai-kun and the rest to a hospital, this Study Wave could damage their brains."

"I know a doctor that we're friends with, she can examine them in private." Wolf told. "And as for the server, go to a farm just outside of town, and tell the guy at the house you are there to see the Goldfish."

"Why a farm?" Yuudai asked.

"Where would you look for a server?" He deadpans. "Anyway, i've sent the address to the farm. I'll stay here hiding in case if more trouble come along the way. Glassy can carry Drikat to our server."

"Glassy- You mean me?" Jo asked, pointing to himself.

"Who else? The two kids here can't just go there, if anyone would see them leaving right now, they'll get suspicious." Wolf stated.

"Wolf… did you grow a brain?" asks Yuudai suddenly, sending Drikat to Jo's transfer.

"Shut it!" He repeated.

"Anyway, you should get going Jo. I'll keep an eye out on Gomamon." Yuudai told to Jo.

"Thanks. Make sure, Gomamon don't get in trouble." The teen said, heading towards the Predator's farm.

As the two saw Jo took a right turn, Luna and the rest of their classmates came out the school, seeing Yuudai and Hikari.

"There you two are! We've been looking all over you!" Luna said, while Wolf act like a real dumpster robot. "Have any of you seen Subaru-kun?"

Yuudai and Hikari try to come up with an excuse until Subaru also came out through the school door.

Predator's farm Japan 2210 Midday February 2

"According to the address… This should be the place." Jo mumbled to himself, staring at an old looking, but high tech theme.

"Ain't you, far away from the city?" A voice called out to the male, he turned and see a middle age man wearing a light blue overall with a red stripe shirt, holding a pitchfork in his left hand. "What's a city boy like you doing outside here?"

"Oh! Uhm… a friend of my told me to…. see the goldfish you have?" Jo asked, nervously hoping that what Wolf said is true.

The man face palmed "Seriously Wolf… Goldfish?" Shakes the head in disbelieve "Couldn't that guy memorize the right phrase?"

"Then this place is their server?" Jo asked. "I have Drikat-san with me and there is something wrong with him after a fight with Vava, I was asked by Wolf-san to bring him here."

"And broke 45 protocols just by telling." He groans "Seriously. Does this guy want to be deleted or is he that stupid?"

"Don't worry, Jacob. Wolf may be an idiot, be he's not stupid enough to bring someone we can trust here." A Tango told the farmer, jump on wooden fence. "And this is one of the Chosen Children we mention on our reports, so it fine."

"Is that you Sept-san? Are you using on of Cat-san's Tangos?" Jo asked.

"That's right." She nod. "If you would follow me to the server so we can check on Dri. And yes, it is one of her Tangos. Borrowed it to see you. Your approach activated a set of alarms after all."

"D-does it mean I'm in trouble?!" Jo start to panic.

"Nah. Anybody would trigger them. Even authorized people." She jump off the fence and told to the young male. "Now if you would follow me to our server. I can check on our leader's condition." Jo followed Sept into the barn in the barn the cat dig out a panel from under straw and typed something, which raises stone platform to reveal an elevator "Step in."

Jo did like told and the elevator moved down. As the door opened he found a long corridor ending to a circled room… once he was there, he got several terminals raising up, surrounding him. Each of these terminals has one tool for ID identification, Voice, Iris, Fingerprint, DNA and facial measurement. As well a set of weapons pointed at him. He looks around nervously but from a speaker Sept told _"Don't worry. Let me reroute the security for a moment."_ and the terminals and weapons disappear, while the platform Jo was standing moved down into a small room with a single exit.

After taking said exit, he found himself in a large room with a terminal and a gigantic monitor and a big complex computer structure behind it in a glass dome which shows several instruments to ensure optimal temperature of the object. On the walls of each side are several doors, each showing an animal and a number. The monitor lit up and Sept were seen _"Welcome Jo! To the Predator Main Server complex."_

"It's amazing." Jo exclaimed in awe, and asked. "So what do i need to do with Drikat-san?"

" _Connect your Transfer with the Main Console. The rest will be done by me."_ She explained.

"Okay." Typing on his Transfer, sending Drikat to the Main Console as the sleeping dragon appeared behind Sept. before the predator appear screens and she typed on them, encapsulate Drikat into a sphere and runs diagnosis while she asks

" _How did he emptied his reserves and such a short time? Drikat got enormous reserves due his weapons and battle techniques."_

"From what Yuudai-kun told me, Drikat-san use some kind of program that allows him to be protected by the Study Wave, while his armor chance that resembles Drikat-san." Jo told to the fox.

" _His appearance chance... was here any keywords spoken?"_ she asks while going to analyze the data structure of Drikat if there is a change.

"Not that he mention anything. Only that Yuudai-lun felt Drikat's mind linking to his." Jo answered, scratching his head.

" _Well… then I cannot tell anything. But Drikat got a new program in his system."_ explains the female _"I need to analyze it first… that might take a while. But from the looks of it… it seems Drikat seems to be… more whole for a reason."_

"I'm just glad he saved Yuudai-kun." Jo sighed. "If i and Misora-kun didn't had that mail, they wouldn't make it out there."

" _What mail?"_ Sept asked.

"While i was studying back home, i got this anonymous email, explain that Yuudai-kun and his friends were in danger. It also has a video on with where a FM-ain got his teacher and transform him into a large scale." Jo said.

" _Why did we not get such a mail? Drikat would send immediately an order to gather."_

" _Vava jammed the signals, so that's why i can't make contact with the rest."_ Drikat told, waking up from his sleep. _"One thing is for sure, that guy is on my top list."_

" _Morning, how was your nap?"_ Sept asked to her leader.

" _Could been better if I had a chance to blast that guys off instead of just cracking the neck."_ complained Drikat. _"Why did that program ate away my energy like water?"_

"That's what Sept-san is looking at it right now." Jo told to Drikat.

" _Anyway, I'm going to open your memory banks, i'm quite curious how Yuudai looks like in this form Jo mention."_ Sept open up a screen showing the event of Yuudai's transformation. _"Interesting, he does look like you…. And Yuudai got quite the power up."_

"So what is this system called?" Jo asked.

" _I don't know ye- what the?"_ asks Sept as the system suddenly jumped to a different memory. A memory of the locked sections of their programs.

The view was on a human that wears a similar armor that Yuudai had earlier and looked over himself in confusion _"Drikat! What is going on?!"_

" _Isn't it obvious? You are Mega Merged! You're a Megaman now!"_ Answered Drikat's voice _"After all thanks to all the weirdness I have a Biometal in me. Model D from what the system tells me."_ and in the corner of the screen a window appeared… showing Drikat's standing seemly in front of the viewer. But this Drikat lacked the imprints of the Predator Squad.

" _And… that… means?"_ Asks the young man.

" _Simple! Time to teach you how to fight with claws and spear!"_ Smirks Drikat _"And since we are in the middle of a Maverick attack we got lots of targets!"_

" _You're mad Drikat!"_

" _Blame your programming skills!"_ laughed Drikat _"Now Daniel! Time to fight for our lives. And fun!"_ and the memory suddenly went static as it were not complete from here on.

" _Was that… Father?"_ Asks Sept surprised.

"You mean the one that you guys came from?" Jo asked, confused as the rest. "He looks a lot like Drikat-san. They even have the same name."

" _Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_ Drikat muse. _"I like dad."_

A sigh escapes the female predator _"I am not surprised… how come Wolf is the oldest if you are the closest thing?"_

"Maybe it's one of a chance? Like how a child get different aspect than his or her birth parents?" Jo suggest, using what he knows best to help the situation.

" _It's possible. At least we should thank our lucky star that Wolf doesn't have Drikat's strength or this 'Megamerge' ability, if he does, Wolf would use it on any woman he sees."_ Sept sighed, imaging the scenario in her head. She shuddered and stated _"I have to do a memory wipe later…"_ then she types some more on the console in front of her and analyzes data. Then she encases the new and more completed data that appeared since Drikat's last backup and copied it into a separate server. _"I am going to copy the data and analyze them further."_

"Shouldn't you also get Regal-san's help with this?" Jo asked.

" _I'll do that after I figure out what happen to Dri's data. For now you should go back to your home. I'll sent a mail to everyone if I found anything."_ Sept told Jo.

"Okay, good luck with your research." Jo exiting the room, leaving the two Predators along.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 2 Hospital

While the rest of Yuudai's classmates were examined by doctors from the Hospital, he, Surabu and Hikari are been examin by a middle age female doctor with black short messy bowl cut hair style and silver eyes. Her outfit consists of a typical white lab-coat that is worn over a short black dress. She accessorizes with a blue grommet belt, and strappy black platform high heels.

"Okay…. you three are lucky. There are only slight damages on your tiny brains, but it will be healed in to time." Said the doctor, reading the result from the computer.

"That's a relief." Subaru sighed. "And what about our classmates? Are they okay too?"

The doctor, typed on the computer, looking for the info about A-5 examination. "They are fine too." She said, moving away from the computer. "Still, hard to believe that a couple of kids like you, working together with Drikat and his friends. Life can be funny sometimes."

"How do you know the Predators anyway?" Yuudai asked.

"An incident with a VR program." She replied "Couldn't log out anymore due a virus made by a terrorist. Funny thing is, I wasn't the target." The doctor then move and open the door, seeing the family of the three, telling them. "Your kids are okay, the weird wave didn't damage their brains much. Thought they might get a migraine in the next one or two days if they concentrate on something. Thought that counts for everybody in the school. I hope the board is following the advice to close the school for a few days."

The parents thanked the doctor, while Taichi slip past them, entering the room. "How are you three feeling?" He asked to Yuudai and the rest.

"Little headache, but nothing more." Hikari told and said. "Sorry that we make you worry, Onii-chan."

"You fine and that what its count." He replied with a smile. "Still, never imagined that Ikuta-sensei would be controlled by a FM-ain. The school president really went too far with the Study Wave. "

"So it was his fault? How did he even get that kind of program?" Subaru wondered.

"That is something that the police must find out… thought I wouldn't be surprised if Cat and Sept have already a copy for analyzes." Yuudai said.

"For now, we should get some rest. Good thing we're planning to go do the Digital World for a brake." Tachi state.

" _Finally! I was getting tired, it about time i got to see this Digital World for myself!"_ Rock said, Subaru quickly cover his transfer, hoping that her mother didn't hear Warrock's voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 9 The Albert Resistant

Yuudai put the last item he need for the trip to the Digital world into his black/red backpack. The boy close the zip, take his backpack and head to the living room.

"All ready for the trip, Yuudai?" Karen asked, putting the last plate in the kitchen closet.

"Yep!" The boy nodded. "I just hope Subaru and the rest won't get confused in the Digital World like I was." He sighed, rubbing his head.

"At least they got you and the other to back them up." Karen stated. "Just make sure you stay close to them."

"Will do." Yuudai said, hearing the doorbell ringing. "That must be Kari and Subaru."

"Don't let them wait, just have fun out there and say out of trouble." Karen told her son.

"Will do!" Yuudai said, exiting the house and went with his friends to Regal's lab.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 9 The Ministry of Science HQ Japan

Regal was standing in front of a monitor ready and analyze that he received from Sept. It was a first result of her reading the data of the Mega System or Rock System. "If I read this correct, the data transfer data of matter towards a biological compatible unit. But this is paradox. No machine has DNA but no living being has machines in the body."

 _"I am aware."_ stated Sept _"But from what this reads, the system was laid out to function with beings that possess Biological DNA as well machines. But I'm still figure out why there are two names. The Rock wasn't there in the first place when I examine Drikat's new toys."_

"Truly a mystery… But thanks to this, i can make a couple of improvement to the Inheritor System." Regal stated. "If it goes well, Yuudai and the future users won't have to suffer the drawbacks."

 _"I would suggest we try first to fully analyze both systems before we try with tinkering with them. Also I suggest to activate the Full Mimic Systems to create digital copies of everybody to test the systems on controlled environments and without risking to harm anybody."_ explained Sept

"Good idea. But that is for another day, after all today your and the rest are going to the DIgital World for the first time." Regal said, and saw Yuudai and the rest of the group, with their luggage entering the lab. "Hello, everyone. I hope you're ready for the day off?"

"You bet!" Tachi said and asked to the fox. "Where are the others?"

 _"Their coming, just need to tie some loose ends."_ Sept answered. _"Still, going to the Digital World really is an intriguing expecting, wonder what happen to digital lifeforms like me and Harp if we set foot on that world?"_

"Don't know until we got there." Yuudai said, seeing the manmade gate that his dad is working on. "By the way, how the gate coming along?"

"We were about to get it work, but need to fix some bugs and errors." Regal told.

 _"What kind of bugs and errors?_ " inquired Sept

"As we tested it once, the test probes appeared in different locations… and we had even this one case that we thought we lost one of the probes. Only to have it appear 36 hours later." Regal explained. "But i think we're getting close to use it probably."

"Close getting there or close to blow something up?" Jokes Cat as she entered the room using a Tango carrying a large plastic pack on its back. "Sorry for the wait, had to pick up something."

"Is it snack?!" Agumon asked, materializing using the Wave-hole.

"Sorry! It for the girls~." She purrs.

"You mean the swimsuit you're going to give us?" Sora asked.

"Swimsuits?" Subaru wondered, tilting his head.

"Cat sent a mail to us, and told that she will bring new type swimsuits." Misora answered him.

"And they are really hard to get you know." Cat add "Especially when a robot is picking it up. A toy robot."

 _"Just what for clothing did you bring for them?"_ Sept asked.

"It's a surprise~." Cat smirked, eyeing at Yuudai. Subaru, Yamato and Taichi.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" The leader of the chosen children asked, when the other Predators appear behind Sept.

 _"Who is ready for seeing a sexy wolf on the beach?"_ called Spä-One loudly, getting a groan of the two female Predators.

 _"Doubt that a bad luck charm as you wouldn't even get a chance to get some girls of your own."_ Warrock countered.

 _"Hey! I am not that bad lucky."_

 _"No… you just have no luck at all."_ stated Drikat _"I mean we have a betting pool about when you get deleted next."_

"Ouch, cruel." Takeru said.

 _"We are active in this century for good 5 years… and he got deleted 124 times since then."_ Explains QuadStrike in a deadpan.

 _"Ha! Told you so! You are a bad luck charm!"_ Rock smirked, looking at the wolf Predator who's grinning his teeth.

"Alright, that enough teasing." Regal interrupted, opening the Digital Gate from his computer. "For now, just go there and have some fun, Taichi? If you would do the honor?"

"Sure." Taichi said, pulling out his Digivice.

"Okay you two, it time to go in our EM forms." Yuudai said to Subaru and Misora taking out his DH chip.

"You're sure we can go to the Digital World?" Subaru asked.

"We can, I've been there a couple of times. Don't worry, just focus on the landing." The silver haired boy told, transforming into Zero.

"What do you mean by that?" Subaru asked, getting a pet on his back by Misora.

"Come on Subaru-kun! Don't be like that." Misora reassured and asked. "So how do we enter this gate?"

"Just simply Pulse In, and follow the flow." Yuudai answered, putting the chip into his transfer transforming into Zero.

 _"I think I like the idea what is going here."_ Smirks Drikat, causing anybody who cannot fly to groan.

"Okay, the gate is open." Tachi told.

 _"The early bird catches the worm!"_ Rock said, forcing an EM wave change with Subaru and drag him towards the computer. "

Waitwaitwai-" Subaru called out pulsing into the gate.

"Geez, Warrock is eager." Yamato sighed. "Feel real bad for Subaru for having him as his partner."

"I'll go ahead. Just hope they aren't getting in trouble real soon." Yuudai sighed pulsing into the Digital World.

Digital Word 2210 Midday February 9 Forest

Screaming, Subaru emerge from an old fashioned TV, rolling on the grassy ground before bumping into a nearby tree.

"Ouw… That hurts." He groans, pushing himself up seeing the trees. "Are those…. Trees?" He looks down, pulling out a couple of grass from the ground. "And there grass too? Is this really the Digital world?"

"I think so." Rock comment. "It feels a whole lot different to the Wave Roads we're used to." The two noticed the old Tv give out a bright light as Yuudai jumped out, landing perfectly on the ground.

"How was the landing?" Yuudai asked.

"It sucks." Rock answered.

"Trust me, it could be worse." Yuudai said, reversing back to his normal appearance which surprised both Warrock and Subaru.

"How did you do that without go back to our world?!" Subaru asked.

"It's because the Digiworld has a barrier that keep the two worlds separated." Yuudai answered. "Of course, I wasn't sure it would work, but I tried it and was wrong."

"Kid! I'm going to cancel our form!" Rock said, canceled their EM-from, separating himself from his human partner.

The two stared to each other without saying anything until Subaru start to talk. "R-rock! I can see you without my Visualiser!"

"Seriously?!" He gawked, touching Subaru's shoulder and pull it back. "I just touch you! I literally touch your shoulder! Me, an EM-being, touched a human physically!" Just then the TV's screen start to shine again as the Chosen Children, Digimon, Harp Note and the Predators appeared in front of the old TV.

"Is this Biyomon and the rest's home world?" Harp note asked, looking at the forest. "I never imagined it would be like this."

"I had the same thought when we came here for the first time." Sora told to her adoptive younger sister, then looked at the Predators. "And it looks like we can see you guys here without using our Visualizer."

"Looks like it." Orca said. "Have to admit, this place feels…. Strange."

"Took the word right out my mouth." Warrock said, as the rest looked to the EM-being and Subaru.

"No way! Why is Subaru and Warrock separated and not pulsed back to earth?!" Harp asked, completely surprised to see the two boys here.

"There is a barrier that separated both worlds." Koshiro answered. "It prevent that anyone would enter either worlds, except for those who has a Digivice or a digital live forms can enter the Digital Gate. It also possible for a human to be here even when separated from his or her EM-being partner. "

"Let's try it out." Misora said it Harp, before returning to her normal self, seeing Harp and the Predator with her naked eyes. "It's true! I can see Harp and the other!"

"I'm starting to like Earth and it surprised even more now." Harp said.

Looking at the Harp, Cat said "I still wonder if I should learn guitar or harp."

"So where too, Taichi?" Drikat asked the leader of the chosen children.

"Think we'll go to File City, asking Jijimon if there is a lake or a beach where we won't be attack by hostile digimons." Taich answered.

"I wouldn't mind a good rumble." smirks Drikat.

""There is a coliseum where Digimons are competing against each other." Gabumon told.

"That sounds my place." Brightens the dragon up "WHERE?"

"Calm down, it in File City. We'll walk there in an easy pace, okay?" Jo told.

"And it's not far from where we are now. Just a minute or two of walking." Patamon add.

"Direction?" asks Drikat, his wings spread.

But Ray hold and unfolds Drikat's wings. "Geez! Can you just chill for a sec? Just follow us without flying to the city in high speed, you battle maniac!"

"Boring!" grunts Drikat.

"It's better if you stick with us, this world can be confusion." Yamato told, noticing that Cat and Wolf are gone. "Wait, where-"

"OMG! It an old vending machine! And it's still running without electricity!" Cat voice called out, as everyone turn to her voice, seeing her and Wolf heading towards a vending machine.

"Wait! Don't get too close!" Sora warned, but was too late when a hoard of Numemons coming out from the take-out port as the newcomers gawked, while Cat and Wolf hold on to each other until as the slime digimon runs past them and head to the woods.

Once the Numamons were gone, Subaru pointing to the dictation where they went and ask. "W-were those...?"

"They are digimons, yes." Yuudai answered.

"These guys are called Numamons, and are one of the weakest Digimon there is. But we don't want them to get mad or fight, or else they will throw their poop at us." Gabumon explained.

"Is that true?" Misora asked, feeling gross out about the poop part.

"Sadly it is, we had to run as fast as we can for not get hit by one." Sora told.

"And that why you should listen to Yamato and stay with the group, unless you want to be lost and get pooped." Yuudai told the dragon.

"Funny." Drikat grumbled, while Yuudai wondered why someone like Drikat been the leader.

Biyomon and Harp check on Cat and Wolf, as the FM-ain asked. "You two okay?"

"J-just peachy…" Wolf replied, and got pushed by Cat.

"Please tell me they are the only slimy things here!" Cat begged, before turning around when someone taps on her shoulder seeing large yellow poop like digimon with arms and a small pink mouse on its head.

"Hi! Would you like to go on a date?" The poop asked.

She stared at the poop for several second before letting out an glass breaking screech, jumping away and pulled out a bazooka she was able to hold somehow with her front paws and screeches "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and pulled the trigger and several rockets with cat faces and tubes filled with water shoot out of the bazooka, seeking out the poop as target, freezing the digimon in place.

"I'm pretty sure that answer your question." Piyomon moaned, rubbing her ears.

"Let just get going to File City. Don't worry, there aren't many slime balls like Sukamon here." Yamato told, as he and the rest headed to the village, while the newcomers followed them.

Digital Word 2210 Midday February 9 File City

Once they arrived at the city, the Predators paired up with the chosen children as they tour around the city.

Quadstrike goes with Taichi and Agumon to the Meat farm, Orca went with Jo to the hospital, Drikat and Fox followed Yamato to the coliseum, Sept whent with Sora and Koshiro to Jijimon's house.

Meanwhile Yuudai, Hikari and Takeru lead Subaru, Misora and Cat to the village of beginnings, where all Digimon who are deleted goes there been reborn.

"OMG! This place looks so cute!" Cat took a few dozen of pictures from the baby looking buildings.

"Ugh! Why are we here again? I rather go beat the dragon's butt then been here." Warrock grumbled.

"Oh hush you!" Harp scold Rock, whacking him on the head.

Subaru then asked, while coming across a couple of baby cradles. "Why are there cradles lying around here?"

"Take a peek and see it for yourself." Hikari told.

Subaru and the rest did what Hikari said, looking at a Pichimon resting in the cradle.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Misora squealed, petting the baby digimon.

"But the question is where and who put those cradles here?" Cat wondered.

"Simple." Yuudai said, holding a large egg and give it to Subaru. "Rub on top of the egg a couple of time and place it on the ground."

"And then what is supposed to happen?" Subaru asked.

"You'll see." Takeru answered. Shrugging he did like he was told, as the egg start to crack as Botamon came out of it, throwing the eggshell head away.

"It take a couple of rubbing to hatch a digiegg?" Cat said, watching Subaru placing the egg down as it proofed and turned into a cradle. "This world is really confusion… But i'm not complaining."

"Out of my way!" A voice called out, getting the attention of the gang.

"Wasn't that Ogremon's voice?" Patamon wondered.

A group of baby 1 level Digimon run past them, hiding in the building as Ogremon wearing some kind of green colored armor which had thicker parts on the lower arms and legs with an oval formed boot on the feet and a green helmet… and it seems to be a much simpler version of Zero. Closer to something… that Yuudai got the feeling to know, whacking everything with his club.

"W-what going on?! Why is Ogremon attack the village?!" Hikari asked, surprised.

"That armor he's wearing, doesn't it kinda looks like the one Yuudai-kun use against Vava?" Misora noticed.

"Yo, fur ball! Care to explain what's going on here?" Warrock asked to the feline predator.

"Don't ask me! I'm clueless just as you!" Cat retort.

"Less thinking, more saving!" Yuudai said, transforming into Zero dashing towards the armored Ogremon, drawing his sword to block the digimon's attack before the club hit a pair of baby digimons.

"The hell are you?!" Ogremon asked.

"Skip the introduce and tell me why you're attacking the village. Shouldn't you be a wannabe anti-hero type or something like that?" Yuudai asked.

"Who are you calling a wannabe?!" Ogremon yelled angrily at the boy, as Patamon evolved into his adult from and land behind the ogre like digimon with Tailmon next to him.

"What are you going, Ogremon?" Angemon asked, hold his staff tight.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" He retort. "I was minding my own business when this junk of metal suddenly appeared and forced to wear it!" Ogremon punched Yuudai in the stomach and strike down Angemon who blocked the attack with his staff. "I've been trying to get rid of it, but it's annoying like hell!"

"Guess we have to hit you hard enough for that armor to let go." Yuudai stood up, wiping the saliva off his mouth. "Hope you don't mind." "Grrr, it's not my style for asking help from other… Gawu!" Ogremon complaint, getting kicking in the face by Tailmon, forcing the ogre digimon to stumble backwards.

"Just swallow your pride for a few minute and it's soon done." Yuudai told, swinging his sword as the armor forces Ogremon to block all of the attacks, Zero turned to the rest and said. "Go look out for the babies, make sure none of them are hurt! We'll take care of Ogremon."

"But what about-" But Subaru was interrupted when Ogremon attack him with his attack: Haouken. Warrock stand in front of his partner slamming the attack away.

Yuudai-kun will be fine, our digimon will support him. Let focus on saving the baby digimons here." Takeru told Subaru, noticing Cat is gone. "And Cat-san has already have a head start it seems."

Indeed she was using her viruses to delegate the evacuation of the babies while two copies of her are having riffles ready to attack if this attacker even only blinks into their direction. Thought Yuudai could see that a third were on the way to get a good sniping position to remove brain matter if necessary.

"We better help too." Hikari state, as everyone head gartering the babies to safety, while the chosen child of light look back to Yuudai before following her friends.

Yuudai dodged a barrage of Ogremon's signature attack, while Angemon attack the virus digimon with his staff, but Orgemon blocked with his club at the last second and got shot on the back by Cat's sniping skill.

Ouw! Back Attack are for the cowards!" Orgemon yelled, before getting smack on the face by Angemon's fist. He stumbled backwards and fall to the ground by Tailmon drop kick on his face, while Yuudai before a low kicked Orgemon's heels. Cat then shot four ice shot at Ogremon's limbs, pinning him down to the ground.

"Nice work, now let's get that armor off of him before-" Just when Yuudai run towards Ogremon, his armor started to glow, detached itself from the virus digimon and from into a small grey metal face like object, floating above the weary Ogremon.

"Is that what controlled Ogremon?" Angemon gripping his staff.

 _"Current host, unable to fight. Aboard mission! Retreat to extraction point."_

 _"Model C identified. Primary Goal: Total Destruction of Model C."_ stated Cat suddenly in a emotionless voice, her eyes empty as she took aim at that metal thing and pulled the trigger.

"Cat! Don't!" Tailmon yelled, but was too late as the bullet hit the metal object sending it speedy forward with a sizeable damage on the backside but far from being destroyed. It raise again " _Unit under attack! Emergency Retreat requested"_ moves irregularly around to avoid being hit again while Cat shoot several times in adepts to destroy it.

"Damn it! She go all crazy!" Yuudai snarled, running towards to the Model C, hitting it with a horizontal slash, but to his surprise, the metal doesn't get cut in two and decided to go for extra power. "Angemon! Need a little help here!"

"Got it!" Angemon dashed towards Yuudai, While he hold the Model C in place until he moved away, just as Angemon come, slamming his fist on to the face of the metal object and fire a beam of energy.

The Metal flew straight back at a rock, the front dented from the first. And they heard cat say one thing _"Nuke Snipe Shot."_

Yuudai panics as he interpret the reason of the name and began to dash away, grabbing everybody he could reach to pull them away. "Angemon! Move!" Angemon quickly flow upwards, as Cat fired a strong energy blast from her gun. The attack connects with the front of the metal and a violent explosion visible from quite a distant erupts, followed by a mushroom cloud, catching everybody's attention.

"Yuudai shielded the baby digimon as Tailmon hide behind another rock. Angemon landed next to the boy, asking. "Are you unhurt?"

"A little shaky." He answered, looking back at the spot that Cat shoot. "But seriously, a nuke! What was that stupid cat thinking!"

Cat couldn't answer that… as she was lying on the ground with on her back, her eyes completely white.

Tailmon saw it and went to check on her. "Looks like that attack completely drained out."

"Hello! *Cough! Cough!* A little help here!" Ogremon yelled, been covered in dirt and still bind down to the ground.

Yuudai sighed and told to the angel digimon. "Angemon, go free Ogremon. I'm going to check if that thing is gone for good."

"Got it!" told Angemon and went to Ogremon.

Yuudai went to the spot where the object was seen last time… and found it was still there. Heavily cracked and on the ground but still in one piece. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. Please be broken from the inside." Yuudai moaned, slowly walking towards the metal face, poking it with is sword, but it didn't response. "Good, it dead." He picked up the object, examine it. "Cat said this was Model C…. Could it be one of those Biometal? Kinda a dull design."

 _"E-Mer-Cen-Cy S-S-S-Sys-Tem O-O-O-O-O-O-O-On-LLLLIne."_ came from the metal _"I-I-I-I-Inni-ti-ti-ti-ti-na-nate Se-Se-Self De-de-des-destruct."_ and began to glow.

"Oh come on!" Yuudai use all of his strength to throw into the sky as it explode for everyone to see. "Not the day off that i had in mind." Yuudai sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Digital Word 2210 Midday February 9 File City Jijimon's house

Groaning, the cyber feline stirred, as her eyes came back to life. "Ohh… my head… who threw me into a Tesla Spinal?" Rubbing her head, noticing that she's in a house with everyone staring at her.

"W-What is wrong?" she asked nervously.

"What wrong is that you use your Nuke Snipe Shot in the baby area." Fox told her. "You also went berserk when you saw this Model C and start shooting without thinking of the surrounding victims."

"I did what?!" Cat yelled, not believing what she was hearing. "I shot a Nuke attack without Authorization of Drikat, Sept and our commander? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Without their authority, we cannot access it due the dangers for everybody involved."

"Wait" said Tailmon "You mean every of you has a Nuke attack?"

"Yes. But it is very stressful for our systems and very draining. That and the damage it could because it is locked behind security. Rendering it impossible to use for us." explains Sept

"But Looks like your hypothesis was right, Sept." Jijimon said, stroking his beard. "Your friend seems to have no recollection of the action she commented. Just like what happen a few day."

"Looks like it." Sept answered. "That means i need to make a failsafe just in chase this happens to us again. We're lucky it was Cat who shot. She got the weakest but most concentrated version of that attack."

"B-but what about the babies?! Are they okay?!" Cat asked to everyone."

"Nobody is hurt. Except for that metal. That got damage so far it self-destructed." Drikat told.

"Wait... ONLY damaged?" asks Cat "For a last resort attack I thought it would outright break it."

"Guess it wasn't enough to break it. That thing did withstand mine and Angemon's attack." Yuudai stated. "Just be glad, that nothing bad happen after that."

"Easy for you to say!" Everyone turned, looking to Ogremon sitting on the ground. "Try saying that while been controle for half a day by that thing! My energie is drained because of that piece of junk."

"Ogremon just finished explaining how Model C took control over him." Patamon told Cat and explained. "He said that it came from a hole in the sky and it fell on his head."

"Which is abnormal, since the gate is closed until a Chosen Children opened." Jijimon told. "I presume something or someone is trying to access the digital world."

"So in other words, someone made a manmade Digital Gate and try to get here." Sept theorist. "And we can scratch the fact that the Digital world want to bring a Model C to take control of Ogremon here."

"Wait, a Model C? You mean there are a bunch of them?" Subaru asked.

"That's right. I've checked Cat's memory while she was unconscious, and found, or remembered in this case about that BioMetal." Sept answered. "It is a mass produced BioMetal, intended to make so many users as possible. Model C is able to adapt to the wearer's abilities and personality to get as much power as possible. It is only limited by the number of data. But what kind of data wasn't clear in this memory."

"But that doesn't explain why it took control of Ogremon. Or went on a rampage." Taichi wondered.

"It probably got confused and try to get back to his creator." Sept suggested. "If I got at least some part of Model C, I could examine it and figure out who made it and why."

"Then you're in luck." Yuudai smirked, taken out a couple of chips from his pocket. "After that thing exploded, I try to find the parts of that thing. This is all i can find."

He handed the part over Sept as she inspected the leftovers. "Some of the chips and circuit are fried… But I think I can get some data from it, not much, but it's better than nothing." then she looks at Yuudai. "Too bad you aren't a regular program like Cat here… or I could have simply looked at your memory files in case that thing made sounds or said anything during that fight. I am sure it could also shed some light."

"Then I'm really glad to be human." Yuudai joked.

"So what the plan now? This supposed to be our R&R. Should go back to the real world and explained about Model C?" Orca asked.

"Well…. I think Dad or your boss won't mind if we told about this thing after our day at the beach." Taichi said.

"I would love to find out if here are more of these Cs around… after I wrecked the Arena." smirks Drikat.

"Bet I could destroy more than you once we find them, lizard breath!" Warrock challenged.

"Think you can take the challenge, rookie?" Drikat asked, as both battle maniac slamming their foreheads together, growling to each other. Until Sora separated the two, while Quadstrike hold his leader down, while Taichi and Yamato hold on to Warrock's arms.

"Jijimon, is it okay if i leave this do you?" Sept asked to the digimon elder.

"Of course." He said, as Sept give the parts to him.

"With that out of the way, how about we hit the beach?" Misora suggested. "That why we're here in the first place."

"Good idea!" Cheered Cat. "I got the special swimsuits for this occasion."

"The beach is not far from here. Just go to the west exit and follow the path, there you'll find the town's beach." Jijimon told.

"Thanks, see you in a few." Yuudai said, leaving with the rest while Quad, Taichi and Yamato drag the battle maniacs to the city's beach.

Digital Word 2210 Midday February 9 File City Coela Beach

The weather was perfect, not much cloud in the sky, the sun shine bright and no hostile digimon roaming the beach. Truly nothing bad is going to happen.

The Digimons, predators, mines Cat and FM-ains waited for the humans to change into their swimsuits. After a few minutes of waiting the males came out of the changing room.

Yuudai, who wore a red swimming trunks with black trims, noticed Orca and Gomamon were not here. "Guys, where are the aquatic duo?" He asked the digital life forms.

"Orca couldn't hold his excitement as Gomamon started to suggest to show his favorite swimming place. It's been a minute or so since they left." Eagle explained.

"Can you blame Orca? He always wanted to swim into a real ocean. He even try asking the commander to use a Copy Body to swim." Sept stated.

"Which reminds me, what kind of guy is this boss of yours, you guys never explain what for type of person he or she is." Taichi asked the Predators, while wearing a knee length swimming jammer with orange and blue color.

"Let just say…. He's kinda a hero fan." Drikat answered. "But other than that, we can't explain any further. Protocol stuff and all."

"Not to mention that if we try to reveal more, a joke program stars and we talk nonsense." Stated Wolf… who is blindfolded, tied up AND hold at gunpoint by Cats viruses. Just to prevent him going full pervert.

"But he's a trustworthy person, so you guys don't have to worry about been targeted by the government." Eagle assured the gang.

"Not much to go with that. But it's better than nothing I guess." Yamato sighed, while his swimsuit consist of a dark blue swim shorts with red 'claw scars' pattern on the left. He also wears a dark green unbuttoned shirt.

"Sorry for the wait!" Everyone heard Cat called out to them, as they saw her and the human girls following the feline as the gang are surprise of Sora, Misora and Hikari's swimsuit.

The chosen child of light's swimsuit is a pink ribbon bikini with small white dots along with a white cat tail, Misora wore a honey yellow monokini with a Shiba dog tail, while the oldest of the girls, Sora wear a light cherry red bikini with dark red crop on the top. She also wears a red, orange and transparent white bird wing like sarong around her waist.

"Cat, where on earth did you get those swimsuits? It's looks quite expensive." Sept asked.

"It sure was! Had to track a friend that make special things." Cat boasted.

"So, what do you think? Do I look cute?" Misora asked to the Subaru, slightly bent forwards. Making the boy blush a little. But what got everyone's attention is the wiggled tail on the idol's tailbone.

"Is that tail moving?" Takeru, who wore a combination color of black, grey, and green swim shorts with some stripes. He also wears a white sleeveless hoodie with shades of green stripe across its chest asked.

"Obvious, right? Both Misora and Hikari's tail are a type of motion detection that reacts on feelings." Cat explain. "And for extra accuracy I installed some of my viruses into the control program!"

"So in other words, if either girls are happy, the tail react on that feeling, like a real animal." Koushiro said, wearing purple, navy and black swim shorts. Along with rash guard with thunder pattern on it.

"Not only happiness!" smirks Cat "Even anger and embarrassment. The only thing I didn't get down is arousement as I cannot feel it myself."

"Better you skip that part!" Sora told, while a blush appeared on her face.

"But why is Sora-kun's swimsuit based on a bird?" Jo wonder, as his choice of a swimsuit is a dark navy swim shorts.

"It goes with the theme." Cat answered. "I mean Sora has Piyomon, a bird. Hikari as Tailmon a cat! And i always thought of Misora as a cute Shiba dog."

"You really have weird hobbies, you know that, Cat?" Tailmon sighed, crossing her paws.

"Either way, it looks so good on them!" Biyomon complemented Cat for her fashion sense.

"So what are we standing around? Come on! The sea is waiting for us!" Hikari hold on to Yuudai's hand, dragging the boy with her to the sea, Misora does the same with Subaru and everyone joins in the fun, officially starting their day off.

XXXXX

"What a day!" Misora sighed, laying with her belly on a towel with Hikari, Harp and Tailmon sitting next to her. "I don't remember the last time when I feel so relaxed."

"Being an idol is not really easy job, huh?" Hikari asked.

"It isn't." Sonia looked at the chosen of light. "But seeing the smiles of my fans, enjoying my music is what makes me happy." She said and adds. "Still, I couldn't believe my life turned into this: I befriend an alien that i can merge with and fight other aliens, now I'm on a beach in a different world made of data! I'm really having the time of my life!"

"The same goes for me too. I know earth was going to interesting place, but i wasn't expect this." Harp add.

"Yea, and I wasn't able to be here without Subaru-kun's help." Misora said, looking at Subaru who fell into the water because of Yuudai pushing him and Wolf who sweep him off his feet.

Hikari notice the idol's tail wiggling and figure something out. "If I know better, you got an eye on Subaru-kun, Misora-chan."

She grabbed the tail and muttered "Why did she has to make that?" The idol glances over to the said feline predator… who laid on a rock, taking a nice sunbath.

"That probably why she give you those swimsuits. Trying to get some dirt about you two." Tailmon sighed. "How long did she bother you for an Autograph?"

"I give her and one after i live with Sora-neechan and her family. But Cat-san comes to visit time to time." Misora answered, but decided to chance the subject. "Hikari-chan, do you have feelings for Yuudai-kun?"

"W-why do you ask?" She blushes, while her cat tail starting to twitchs.

"Your tail is betraying you." Harp giggled, pointing at the brunette's fake tail.

Hikari quickly hold on her tail down, while her new friends laugh a bit until a shine got their attention. The girls faces turned pall as they saw Agumon evolved into Greymon and jumped into the air for a cannonball.

"This might be a good time to take cover." Harp suggested, hiding behind a huge rock with Hikari, Misora and Tailmon, just as Greymon cannonballed into the ocean and created a huge wave.

Cat turned around, noticing the girls hiding behind a huge rock before she got swope away making her scream. "I AM NOT A TURKISH VAN! I DON'T ENJOY SWIMMING!"

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 9 the Ministry of Science HQ Japan

After Regal made a couple of simulation of the unknown fusion between his son and Drikat, he decided to watch a footage of the Libra Scale incident. The scientist watches one of the Denpa's memory that was close to his son's fight and saw a figure giving out a light blue glow, shooting a blue orb of light towards Dirkat before disappearing.

"What do we have here?" He mumbled, zooming closer to the figure, causing his eyes to wield. "No, but how?" But then he noticed the computer with the digital gate is about to open, having a feeling when the predators looked at the figure he found, more memories will arise from within them. But feared at they will gain uncontrollable power or other hiccups and decided to hide the memory bank until the FM-ain situation is solved.

The humans and the Digimon came out from the digital gate, Regal noticed at Agumon got a huge bump on his head and asked. "Okay, what happened?"

" _Agumon thought it would be cool to make a cannonball while been Greymon."_ told a grumpy Cat _"And as thanks some of us decided to give him a "pad" on the head."_

"I ask myself where do you are able to pull out a hammer like that out from your back" whined the dinosaur.

Dikrat chuckles " _I wonder more how she got a hammer and a bazooka… they are not part of her regular weapon system."_

"Sounds like you guy have quite the day." Regal chuckled.

"That wasn't even the worse." Yuudai explained about the Model C's attack and how Cat use an attack without access permission.

Regal rubs his chin, realizing that his theory is almost right. "That is quite the predicament. If this would happen again, either the Predators would get new power like last time, or they'll go berserk…"

"You mean Drikat and the rest might goes against us?" Yamato asked.

"I think what Cat experienced were something hidden their memories that their personality cores couldn't handle and they went autonomy." explains Regal "While each of them are based on, what they call "father", their personality are created from the ground up. Whatever memories are related to this Model C, it made the backup system take over and from the confused input, it targeted the model as primary destruction goal. And that is good reason to worry. The emergency system is to ensure the Predator has a chance to return safe to a stasis server. And for that measure they are having top level admin rights to every protocol and program of the Predators."

" _Wait… we got an emergency personality?"_ asks Sept _"But we were never informed! Not even Drikat or I."_

"And we two are de facto the leaders." added Drikat. We should be informed of… well… everything regarding our abilities. Especially with my Nuke attack. That is made to blow up a server."

"Maybe your boss is afraid that you guys will become like Theta and Iota." Yuudai said, reminding the Predators about the traitors.

"For that we got a shutdown protocol" stated Sept "He could simply press a button and we should deactivate until a 50 letter long password is typed in."

"But why we got this back up? I mean Cat use her Nuke attack with ease when she saw Model C. Who know we'll go rogue even if the backup works? We might still go against our human friends and comrades." Eagle suggested, feeling uncertain about the situation. "And will we be still us when it's activated? Will our memories still be intact?"

"The backup is made to shut down your standard personality core and put it safety mode. To prevent further harm. And to find out why it got active in the first place. However, the reason why you have it in the first place… I cannot say." admits Regal "I only see your program schematics and wonder about the amounts of security out into you. If all programs meant to stop you if necessary were one separate program, it would take the same amount of Terabytes as your regular programs."

"No matter what you look at it, it's still a scary thought." Subaru said.

" _Remove these programs. NOW!"_ shouts Drikat _"I can put up with a lot of crap, but a core that takes over my body without permission AND able to destroy any server on its path is beyond anything I am willing to take!"_

"I'm not allowed to do that, Drikat." Regal told. "And we don't that thing goes as you please even if the backup is removed. I understand you not ever comfy with it. But the risk are too great."

"I have to agree with Drikat." said Wolf "Even I am not comfortable with a program that can use the Nukes whenever they feel like it. That defeat any purpose to keep us in line."

"Isn't there anything you can do, dad? Like loosen the program a bit or something like that?" Yuudai asked.

"That's not for me to decide, Yuudai. I'm guessing their commander can approve it, but i suspect that there will be a catch."

"We are trained." said Drikat. "The problem is that we just found out that we are practically walking bombs with an unstable trigger. And we want the trigger removed!"

"I understand." Regal nod. "I'll try to make contact with a friend that works in the government about this." He then turned to Sept. "Sept, can you sent a message to your commander? If we have his approval we could remove the program with some acceptable limitation."

"You sure they will listing?" Misora asked the professor.

"I sure hope so. But I am wondering why this program were deemed necessary." Regal answered. "Let us hope it's not one of those types."

"Those types?" Gabumon repeated the professor's words.

" _He means the bad types that misuse position."_ Harp explained to the wolf like digimon. _"We got the same, back at our home planet too."_

"Guess even aliens having a hard time with a government system as well." Yuudai said, taking out the model C's parts, giving it to his dad. "This is what's left of that metal thing."

"Mhhhh. This technology does seen very advanced…" Regal examine the broken part. "I don't know if i can get anything from this, but that doesn't stop from trying." He place the remains on his desk and asked his son. "Also, you don't mind if you give me your Transfer?"

"Why?" Yuudai asked, handing over his transfer.

"After getting a better look at the Predator's schematics, i can upgrade the Inheritor System. I round a couple of test, I believe you can control the Over Limit System, lower the back draw and a better understanding of that Rock System with this upgrade." Regal explain. "Of course, I need to run a couple of more with the real thing to be sure."

" _Sounds reasonable."_ nods Eagle before he looks around _"Where is Spä-One?"_ and everybody realized that the wolf was gone.

"He was behind me and Gabumon that I'm sure." Yamato said, seeing Spä-One right after they entered the TV.

" _Are there Digimon that looks like Woman?"_ asks Drikat then

"Not on File City at the moment, no." Sora said.

"Are you SURE?" asks Drikat "Because I am betting my tail he spotted a female looking one and went to play out his… urges."

"Might be best to check it out." Takeru said, holding his digivice.

" _Mind if I come along? With be faster to look for him with my clones and viruses."_ Cat volunteered to join the boy.

"Sure, the more the merrier." He said, entering the Digital Word again with Cat and Patamon, as a scream. Girly, wolf like screams coming from the gate.

" _That didn't take long."_ Warrock comment, chuckle of Spä-One's misfortune.

? ? 2210 Midday February 9 ? ?

On a computer terminal a man were typing commands in rapid space but grunts "Wish somebody with some actual computer skills were helping me here." but he made at least process in the desired way, until he found a file that is connected to his query and he opens it. Inside there is a footage of Zero and his friends, fighting Vava, but what got his interest was Drikat. "Now that's quite the surprise. Didn't think to see HIM again. Or is this a lowly copy?" then he saw the final of the fight, where Zero's armor takes the shape of the leader of the Predator, forming his lips into a grins "Well, that is a well working copy then. I need to know what I am seeing here." And began typing again. .


	14. Chapter 14

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 15 the Ministry of Science HQ Japan

In Regal's lab, Yuudai, Tentomon, Drikat, Sept and Spä are stand on a EM Road above his lab while he, Koushiro and a couple of scientist are typing on the computers, preparing for the test.

A screen of Regal's face appears next to Yuudai asking his son. _"Are you two ready for the Rock System test?"_

"Ready as ever, dad." Yuudai answered. "Kinda bad that everyone couldn't come. Really want to see our form thingy."

"It's saturday, almost every school is still open." Drikat said, turning his head to Spä-one, laying on his back "But the bigger question is why you're here. I thought, boring testing wasn't your thing."

"Got no mission, and I'm bored as crazy!" He replied, rolling around.

"And no woman you try to flirt with?" Sept asks. "Then again, you were tied up and Spanked… by a Betsumon, who was dressed as an Angewomon."

"Don't remind me!" He groaned, trying to forget the humiliation of being tricked by the cosplaying wearing Digimon.

"We did warn you that the digital word is a hard to understand place, Spä-han." Tentomon explained. "You were lucky that Takeru-han, Cat-han and Patamon save you before things get hairy."

Sept sighed, summoning a holographic keyboard. "Just focus on the test today, after this is over, I'll delete that memory from your database." She start typing on the keyboard. "Anyway, I'm ready too. Drikat, Yuudai, go right ahead."

Both of them looked at each other, nodding before Yuudai said the words: "Drikat! Rock on!" Drikat's eyes begin the glow and holographic part of his wings, head, claws and tail came out of his body and surrounded by spinning around Yuudai which flew onto his body, transforming his armor into the same form he use during the Libra Scale incident.

Everyone looked in awe, seeing the new form of Yuudai while he looked at his hands.

"Damn! That looks way cooler than in the footage!" Spä gawked in surprise. "Man, I see we can do that too!"

"That's what the test is all about." Sept told her fellow Predator. "The main question is: did it work?"

Tentomon fly toward two and asked them. "Yuudai-han, Drikat-han, is everything alright?"

Drikat didn't answer… and simply fell over. Energy drained. Sept rubs her jaw "According to the extracted data, Drikat is supposed to be still able to fight, not fall over. And that is backed up by the memory that we discovered about fathers first use of this system."

"But why am i still in this form?" Yuudai asked.

"My best bet is that you are charged right now. A charge that will wear off with time or spend in fighting." and Sept crossed her arms "At least the scanners pick up a much higher energy reading from your body now. Drikat's… are just on the bare minimum to even still run his program in a stable matter, shutting down everything that isn't needed. In need is relative in this scenario.""

As Yuudai try to understand what Sept means, he noticed Spä, standing in front of the unconscious Drikat, with something that looks like a marker, suddenly, his body move on his own and kicked the wolf out of the building, which surprised everyone.

"Yuudai-kun! Why did you kick him?" Koushiro asked.

"I-i don't know! My body just move on its own!" He answered, as his arm pointed to the direction of where Spä-one flow while the eyes on Yuudai helmet start to flash.

"Try that again and I'll clobber you in your sleep, Spä!" Drikat voice came the helmet.

"What the- Drikat!? Why are you talking on my head?" Yuudai asked, completely surprised that leader of the Predators is talking through his helmet.

Sept was silent and still, like she was statue… until several screens opened up and showed only one word "Error"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I ONLY KNOW ONE THING THAT THING ACTIVATED AND THEN I GOT STUCK ON YOUR HEAD!" shouts the leader, using Yuudai right finger to point at him "At least I can still move your body."

Yuudai put force his hand down and asked his dad and Sept. "What the heck is goin on?! This isn't what happen last time!"

Sept didn't answer and the doctor mused "I think Sept just froze up… and regarding your question. Not a single clue at the moment."

"But why is Drikat not frozen?" Tentomon wondered.

"I think she is in shock of the sudden discovery. After a soft reboot she should be fine" Koushiro answered his partner's question, then ask the fused duo. "Are there any trouble? Is the system still working?"

"Besides having a battle crazed maniac in my head, everything seems okay." Yuudai said, sighing. "At least now i know how Subaru feels when he EM wave change with Warrock."

"If I were sure that it won't hurt me, I would punch you right now for this comment." Was the counter of Drikat before pitching as test Yuudai's nose.

"Ouw! Ouw! Ouw! Let go you stupid meathead!" Yuudai yelp in pain, as he accidentally step Drikat's main body's head, and trip over.

"Leave my body alone!" growled Drikat but didn't show any pain.

"Stop pinching me! You lizard for brains!" The boy countered.

Spä came back, rubbing the bump on his head and saw Yuudai fighting with himself? "I don't know what's going on….. But me likey!"

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Midday February 15 the Ministry of Science Regal's office HQ Japan

After the test is over, Yuudai back to his human from is sitting on one of the chair, with his for head resting on the table. "That was really annoying." He muffled, leaning against the chair, showing a bright red nose. "If the Rock System had that function, i would never have to pair with Dri."

" _You think you're the one who had it hard? It's was unbearable for me to be in a head of a 12 year old!"_ Drikat counter from Regal's computer screen.

"Now, now. Let's all be calm okay?" Tentomon try to soothe them down.

"But still don't get it, why Drikat-san went into Yuudai-san's head when the system was activated?"

"I think I have an answer to that question." Regal said, behind his computer. "During the test, I found new information about the Rock System and it state that the first Live Metals can talk to their host telepathically, that would explain why Drikat went inside Yuudai's mind."

" _And why am I not staying in my body? Like father did apparently?"_ asks Drikat

Sept was back and up to date _"I think it is that the program uses its normal configuration, meaning the full fusion of the metal and the user. Father had properly a special configuration that didn't survive the transaction._ "

" _So we can be easily targets if we use the system?"_ Spä questioned, scratching his head. _"Is there a way to avoid that?"_

"There isn't for now. We need to dig deeper into you and all the other Predators's databanks, hoping that the special configuration your father has, is inside one of you." Regal explained, taken a sip of his tea. "For now we need to focus on how the Rock System work. Then we can add the extra."

" _Still not liking that we chose that name."_ Spä replied. _"Why did we use a coin flip to decide it again?"_

But then, Regal got a call from his secretary telling the professor that two guest want to talk with him. Tentomon quickly get inside his partner's Transfer before Regal told the secretary to let them come, the door opens, as Yuudai recognize the man and woman entering the room.

"Wait, you two are Luna's parents!" He stood up from his chair, surprise to see his class president's mother and father here.

" _No wonder that Luna looks hot! Her mother gave it to her!"_ whistles Spä, earning a plasma blast into the face from Drikat.

Miss Shirogane noticed Yuudai and Koushiro and wondered. "Why are children here? They should be at school."

"Yes, this isn't a playing field." Mr Shirogane agreed with his wife, which made Yuudai mad a bit off.

"I've asked them to help with a project, and got permission from their school." Regal explained, and asked the two. "Excuse me for getting to the point, but what business are you for? I'm currently quite busy at the moment."

"Very well, we will get to the point." Luna's father said and told Regal with a straight face. "We wish arrange a marriage between your son and our daughter, Luna."

Everyone let the new sink into their minds until they all shout. "WHAAAAAT?!" Expect for the Predators as Sept cover her and Drikat's snout, while Spä was about to laugh really hard. Lucky Regal quickly turn of his computer monitor before the Shirogane could hear the wolf's laughter.

"W-why would ask something like that?" Koushiro asked, after getting his senses back from the shock.

"Simple. It will be fortunate for both of our families, as two wealthy families are going together. Not to mention that we can help each other with our contacts in our plans." Mr Shirogane explained.

"We're also doing this for our daughter's sake. We simply wanted the best for her." Miss Shirogane add.

The holder of the crest of knowledge looked at Yuudai, seeing him in a state of shock as his jaw is wide open.

"I-i see, but i have to decline the offer." Regal answered, pushing his glass back to his place. "I understand that this offer is for your daughter sake, but I can't decide my son's future. He's the one who chose his own path. So I'll have to decline your offer."

"Don't you understand that we suggesting a secure future for you son as well? What if he would marry with a hooligan or a stripper? We're giving you an opportunity!" Regal didn't react to Mr Shirogane's explanation and simply at him with a stern look on his face. "Fine." Mr Shirogane then took out his business card, place it onto Regal's desk. "I'll leave this here in case you change your mind. Have a fine day, sir."

As the two Shirogane leave the office with the door shutting behind them, Regal pick up the card, shred it into pieces and throw into the garbage can next to him.

"That was…. really unexpected." Koushiro sighed, feeling relieved that thing didn't turn south.

"Does this always happen, Regal-han?" Tentomon asked, coming out from the wave hole close to Regal's office.

"Lucky, not much." He answered, turning on the computer's screen on when a very hard laughter came out from it, making the three stumble from surprise until Drikat knock him out.

" _Sorry, we couldn't stop Spä from laughing."_ Sept explained. _"How's Yuudai?"_ Everyone turn their attention to the silver haired boy, seeing him still in a shock state.

Tentomon flow and taped on Ray's shoulder, as the boy shout. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Night February 15 the Albert Resistant Japan

Subaru, Hikari, Misora are in Yuudai's house, doing a homework together as Regal explained to everyone what happen in The Ministry of Science HQ, which of course they are surprised by the news.

"They want you to marry Luna?!" Subaru gawked, while the girls simply cover their open mouth, but Warrock was laughing hard.

" _HAHAHAHAH! Oh my god, that is the funniest thing I heard so far! Wish I was there to see your face!"_ He said, continue to laugh, until Harp hit him behind his head.

"It wasn't funny!" Yuudai yelled at Warrock. "We both hate each other! Why would her parents pull a stunt like that?! Luna would go on a frenzy if she knows about this!"

"I can imagine that." Hikari sighed, but felt relieved that Regal decline the offer.

"Lucky for you, Regal-san doesn't accept their offer, huh?" Misora asked, knowing the feeling of getting marriage proposal from her fans from time to time. "I'm sure a certain someone would be sad if that would happen." She eyed to Hikari with a smirk.

"Doubt Luna's parent won't be happy after heard what happen at school." Tailmon, who lay on the couch, referring to another attack from the Jammy that fought against the gang few times before.

" _At least we finally got rid of our giant stalker."_ Rock replied. _"Good riddance, I say! That guy was bugging the hell out of me!"_

"You should take a day off, Subaru. Not easy to be the hero sometimes." Yuudai sighed.

" _Then try to be a predator whose duty time can be up for months in worst case."_ said Eagle as he appeared in the TV screen.

"Hi, Eagle-san. Just got back from a mission?" Hikari asked.

" _Kind of. I were asking to check on you guys after I finish my patrol in a store in the near that is attacked regularly from hackers for no apparent reasons. And for the question why I patrol there: It is the favorite comic shop of the boss. It's where he got his Marvel books."_

"Is your boss serious?" asked Hikari with a sweat drop, hardly believe that he sends a supposed elite unit to… protect a comic shop.

"Hold on, won't that joke program activated when you are talking to your commander?" Yuudai asked.

" _It isn't in the classified files of him. Or else I would talk nonsense or, don't know turn green out of the sudden while speaking Klingon."_ he countered.

" _The heck is Klingon? Sound like a bad touch brush brand."_ Warrock comment

" _The people today… not knowing the blessing of Star Trek."_ sighs the bird _"It is the name of a fictional alien race language. And before you ask. Drikat prefers Star Wars."_

"Anyway." Yuudai shakes his head and get to the point. "And who ask you to check on us? Drikat?"

" _No. Sept and your Father. Due something happening with a test program he got lost feeling of time. And he ensure he didn't forget anything or so he asked to check how you are. I mean Sept alone had to back up 34 days of her database."_

"Oh, the Rock System test." Yuudai rub behind his head. "Nothing strange happen to me so far. Except that i might have nightmare tonight about me having a wedding with my Class Rep."

" _Nightmare?"_ Eagle asks _"For me it sounds like going through all seven hells seven times."_

"You don't know half of it." Yuudai sighed, putting his forehead on the table.

" _So, what happened that caused Sept to reinstall some of her memories?"_ asks Eagle.

"Don't ask me, was busy getting Drikat out of my head." He answered, getting his head off the table. "Kinda annoying to have someone controlling your body."

"I can relate to that." Subaru sighed, eyeing at his transfer with Warrock inside of it.

" _Well, if everything is in order, I'll be on my way. Good day."_ Eagle pulsed out from the TV, continuing with his patrol.

"By the why, do you two have plans tomorrow?" Misora asked Yuudai and Hikari. "Me and Subaru-kun are planning to go to Time Square in Shibuya, to see the new shop that opened up."

Both Yuudai and Hikari looked at each other with a surprised look at their face before the two look back to their friends as the silver haired boy asked making mischievous look. "Going to Time Square? Just the two of you?"

"It almost sound like a date." Hikari giggled, seeing the spiky haired boy's face turning red as a tomato.

"N-no! It not what it looks like!" He stuttered, waving his arms around.

"Sounds like a date to me, right, Kari?" Yuudai turned to the chosen child of light, nodding to the boy as they laugh, making the pair blush even more. Yuudai stopped and said. "But yea, we don't mind to make this a double date."

But unaware to the group, a small bat like virus was hanging below the Wave Road spying on the kids.

Shibuya Japan 2210 Middag February 16 Time Square

The next day, Yuudai, Hikari, Subaru and Misora are enjoying their time in Time Square, the Yuukari pairing are watching Misora dragging Subaru around. Looking through a clothing store.

"Feeling bad for Subaru right now." Yuudai chuckled, leaning against a pillar with his hand behind his head.

"But at least they are having fun." Hikari giggled, standing next to the boy. "But we really should be grateful that Misora-chan and Subaru-kun met. She was the one who made a Brothers Bond with him."

Yuudai looked at his childhood friend, then back to Subaru. "Yea, that is true." But his instinct started to kick in, feeling like someone is spying on them. Yuudai looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious.

*ding ding ding ding* Just when Misora and Subaru exiting the shop, the sound of the intercon just got the group's attention as it announced there is a special sub-tropical jungle exhibit, the Subtropical Zone on the roof.

"A jungle exhibit!? Doesn't that sound exciting!? Let's go take a look!" Misora suggest with excitement in her eyes.

"I don't see why not. Would be a waste not to go, right?" Yuudai said, heading towards the Subtropical Zone with the rest.

Shibuya Japan 2210 Middag February 16 Time Square Subtropical Zone

The kids walk through the jungle like exhibit, feeling the heat that make sure the snakes are feeling at home.

"Phew, it's so hot." Subaru groan, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yea, it sure is different than walking through a desert or a jungle." Hikari pull on her collar, remembering her time in the Digital Word, fighting against the Dark Masters.

"Then how about we take a break?" Misora suggested. "I know a real cute cafe nearby."

"A cafe? I-i never been to one… Will they let four kids in there?"

"Silly one. They wouldn't they let? It's a cafe and not a nightclub." laughed Misora.

"She has a point." chuckles Hikari, wondering where that odd idea with kids not allowed in a cafe came from.

But then, Yuudai noticed Luna not far from their location with her parents. Although it seem that the class president is in some kind of trouble as her parents doesn't seem to be happy. The boy immediately goes to Luna, making his friends confused by Yuudai's reacting until they saw their class rep to Hikari and Subaru's surprise and the three followed Yuudai.

"Luna-san, why are you here?" Hikari question the nerves blond haired girl, gaining the Shirogane's attention.

"Luna, do you know this girl?" Luna's father asked with a strict tone towards her daughter.

"She's one of my classmates Hikari-san, and..." Luna answered.

"And I'm her friend: Misora Hibiki! And this here is Subaru Hoshikawa." The idiot introduce herself and Subaru to them.

"Hmph, elementary school children out on a date? I can't say that I approve of such behavior." The father shook his head. "Children have no business acting like adults and going on 'dates'. If you have the time to play pretend, you should spend it studying to get better grades."

"Why are you thinking we're on a date?" asks Misora annoyed "We're just hanging out. And our grades are doing fine, thank you!"

"It seems being around children like there is truly negatively affecting our dear Luna. We should speed up our search for a better school and transfer her there at once!" The mother said, surprising the gang.

"School Transfer?! Seriously?" asks Hikari. "But why?"

"I'll tell you the reason." Luna's father said and explain to the children the reason. "So that Luna will have a bright future ahead of her, we are transferring our daughter to a school with an environment better suited to studying and discipline. Once she moves there, she won't see rabble like you anymore either. I hope you will refrain from associating with Luna and corrupting her. You and Your filthy... "

"Father! That's enough!" Luna yelled at them.

"Be quiet, Luna." Her father scolded. "You will be a good girl and do what we say!"

"NO! I'm not yours or mother's puppet!" Luna runs through her parents, heading towards the exit of the building.

"Luna, wait!" Yuudai called her out, following the girl with his friends.

Shibuya Japan 2210 Middag February 16 Time Square Nacys Roof

The group searched for Luna, looking everywhere they could think of. But couldn't find find her. Yuudai and his friends regroup back in front of the expo, hoping that each of them found at least a clue to Luna's wearabouts.

"Any luck?" Yuudai asked.

"Nope!"

"Nothing."

"Same here." Where their answers to Yuudai.

"Darn it!" He cursed, kicking the wall. "What are her parents thinking?! Sending her to another school without think about Luna's feelings!"

"Yea!" Misora agreed with him. "I can't believe they are such jerk against us and Luna!"

"Calm down, you two." Hikari said, calming the two down. "I'm not happy about this ether, but we have to find Luna-san first."

"But where is she? Luna could be anywhere." Subaru wondered, until the two FM-ains sensed something, or more precise someone.

" _I think i might have a clue where that girl is, along with an FM-ain that probably about to take her over."_ Warrock announced

"What?! Who?!" Subaru asked.

" _Someone very dangerous."_ Harp add. _"It's not far, we better get there before Ophiuchus got a hold on that girl."_

"Then we have to run now! Where is this Ophiuchus right now?" Yuudai asked.

" _From what I sense, Ophiuchus is somewhere close to the Shibuya Station."_ Harp told the humans, and with that they quickly exiting the building, heading straight to Shibuya Station.

Shibuya Japan 2210 Midday February 16 Shibuya Station

The humans followed the FM-ain's directions, while Yuudai try to call the rest of the chosen children, the Predators and his dad. But for some reason he can get through. "Darn it! I can't get a reach." He snarled

"You not the only one. Everyone here seems to have the same problem." Hikari state, pointing to the crowd who has the same trouble as the silver haired boy. "Could it be an outage?"

"Look! There she is!" Subaru point Luna who is standing next to the Hachiko's statue.

" _Damn it! And Ophiuchus is with her!"_ Warrock snarled.

Yuudai, Hikari and Subaru quickly put their Visualisers, seeing a purple female naga/genie like FM-ain talking to Luna. They quickly runs towards the young girl, but sadly the group were too late as Luna and Ophiuchus disappeared from the spot.

"W-where she go?!" Subaru and his friend look around to find the girl.

" _Look up on top of that old looking railway car!"_ Rock warned, as the humans turn to the car that is next to the entrance of the railway, seeing Luna as a nage with blue skin and a segmented tail. There are green snakes coiling around her purple helmet like hair and has a pink mouth cap.

"Don't try to stop me…" Luna warned them, slithering towards the time square.

" _Ophiuchus must be heading to the Expo! She sure picked a bad spot to go."_ Harp comment.

" _What do you mean, Harp?"_ Taimon asked.

" _It mean bad for us, good for her. Ophiuchus is an FM-ian who can control snake like creatures. And we know what's inside that exhibit…"_ Warrock explained to the rest. _"I bet she's going to have a blast in there."_

"Then we better follow her befor-" But then before Yuudai could finished what he want to say, blue colored cylinders are popping out from everywhere! While everyone panicked, wondering what is going to happen, Yuudai and Hikari know what was coming next and knew what they need to do.

The two quickly grab and pushed Misora and Subaru away before a blue hexagon pattern barrier separated the section of the station.

"W-what is this?!" Misora gasped, standing up with Subaru.

Warrock came out of his human partner's Transfer, slamming his fist to the barrier, sadly not even a dent was on it. "Damn! This thing is hard as nails." He said, waving his hand to dull the pain.

A scream got the gang's attention as they saw the same type of viruses that attack Regal's lab, attacking the civilians.

Although Subaru want to ask why the viruses are in the real world, Yuudai interrupt the spike hair boy by telling him: "Me and Hikari will handle this, go after Luna!"

Subaru hesitated for a moment, even though he know that Luna was in danger, with a determined look on his face, he nodded and began to rush to the expo with Misora following him.

Yuudai and Hikari quickly hide behind a booth that was close by, as Tailmon jumped out from her partner's transfer, while Yuudai put the DH chip into his Transfer's chip slot and transform into Zero. Both of them came out of hiding, dashing towards the closes viruses and strike it down the once who attacked a mother and her child.

"Go find a place to hide!" Zero told to them, before he dashed towards the next virus.

Tailmon punches and kicking the viruses that is attacking her away, and about to throw another punch until the virus she wants to hit disappeared along with other viruses that attack the civilians.

Everyone feels confused, wondering what just happen, until a voice called out to Zero and Tailmon.

"This enough for a warm up." Everyone turn their attention to the voice's location and saw Shademan, standing on top a lamppost.

The civilians panic, wondering/hoping that the vampire like newcomer is on their side. But sadly Yuudai and Tailmon know that Shademan isn't one of the good guys.

"You got some nerve, attack us when we are busy with something, Shademan!" Yuudai snarled, ready to attack the Irregular Navi.

Shademan jumped off, landing on the ground glaring at his two opponents. "I'll make sure you will die by my claws, Zero's scion!"


	15. Chapter 15

Shibuya Japan 2210 Midday February 16 Shibuya Station

The fight between Yuudai/Zero, Tailmon against Shademan was ferocious, Yuudai blocked all of the vampire like navi's attacks, while making sure that Shademan's attack doesn't hit the civilians.

Tailmon tried to land a punch and/or kick to the Irregular Navi, but Shademan uses his wings to fly into the air each time she or Zero try to strike him down. Normally the two would use the Wave Roads to catch up with Shademan, but the barrier that trap them are blocking the roads, making it impossible to fight him on equal ground.

"Damn! This is getting us nowhere!" Yuudai cursed, watching Shademan flying around.

"If only I can evolve into Angewomon, I would wipe that grin off his face." Tailmon snarled.

Shademan nosedived towards the two, extending his claws. Yuudai and Tailmon roll out of the way dodging the rouge navi. But he quickly make a quick turn, rush towards Zero pinning him down on the ground placing his feet on to the boy's head.

Shademen chuckles, before lifting the head with his clawed feet and slams it right back into the ground, and as he heard the pained groan of Zero and see that his let go of his sword, he did that again, harder, while using his right hand to block Tailmon's punch, throwing her away and summon viruses to keep her from interfering from stopping him. "Disappointing, I was hoping to see how strong you became with this reality version of the Cross Fusion." Shademan said, replacing his feet with his hand, picking Yuudai up from the ground. "But you just like the re-"

He words are cut off, when Zero kicked Shademan on his cheek hard, making him let go while he stumbled backwards. Yuudai then quickly leap towards the navi, slamming his fist a couple of time onto Shademan's stomach before sending him flying with a uppercut onto his chin.

Shademan growls loudly as he rubbed the sore spot while standing up from the hit. "Now you have done it…"

"Took the word right out my mouth, Irregular!" Yuudai yelled, picking up his sword, while glaring at Shademan. Tailmon finished deleted the last virus and quicky stand next to Zero, ready to support him in the fight.

"Don't think you having a digimon by your side would change the tides of this battle!" Shademan open his hand, as a dark/purple like chip appeared, floating on top of the navi's palm. Shademan crushes it the chip, releasing a dark energy that flow into his body and aura surrounded the navi with a evil looking face staring both Zero and Tailmon down.

The aura entered Shademan's body, and in a blink of an eye. The Irregular Navi suddenly appeared behind the two and slapped them so hard that they broke through the window of a nearby store.

"Urgh, what the heck was that?" Yuudai groaned, pulling himself back up from the rubble. Shademan quickly fly towards the two, extending his right arm to stab Zero. Yuudai saw this and quickly react by dropping his sword, catching Shademan's hand with his opposite hand.

The vampire use his free hand to attack the boy, but Zero also caught it with his and the both of them started to push each other, trying to overpower one and other. Sadly, Yuudai felt that Shademan has more strength then he thought and decided to use the Overload system, he should really thank his dad for the upgrade.

Yuudai activate the Overload system, starting to use all of his strength to push Shademan away, but the evil navi still try to overpower Zero. The two struggle over control, not noticing Tailmon pushing off the rubbles from her. After shaking the numbness away, she saw what was happening and ready herself to assist Yuudai.

But she then noticed at the armor on Yuudai's legs start to change into the color black.

Shademan saw and noticed Tailmon with a confused look, wondering why she didn't attack him. He followed to where the feline digimon looked, gasping to see Yuudai's armor is slowly turning black. He quickly hit Yuudai's stomach with his knee, making his opponent to lose his grip and jumped backwards to gain some distance.

Hikari who hide with some of the civilian behind the wall of one of the entrance to the subway, slightly lead to take a peek seeing and heard Shademan mumbling to himself. "Is Zero's original program reacting to Dark Chip's power?"

"Dark Chip?" The child of light mumbled to herself, and quickly pulling her head back covering her mouth as she saw Shademan eyed towards her location. She hoped Shademan won't use her or the bystanders as shield against Yuudai and Tailmon.

The Netnavi were on his toes, turning his attention back to Yuudai, flickering with his claws as he calculated his next move carefully…

"You're okay, Zero?" Tailmon asked, Yuudai get back on his feet, rubbing the spot that Shademan hit him.

"I'm fine." Zero answered, picking up his sword from the ground. "That bastard is going to get it!" He snarled, as the anger inside of him started to grow.

Tailmon noticed the change in Yuudai's voice, having a bad feeling she try to reason with him. "Calm down! We don't know what he's planning." She said, pointing to the black color that stayed in Yuudai's armor. "Whatever Shademan did, it also affecting you too!"

Confused, Zero looked, surprised to see half of his armor turned black. "The heck is happen to me?"

"Don't know." Tailmon glared at Shademan. "It must be the work of that chip he used. From the looks of it, that power also affect you in some way."

Yuudai stared at the palm of his hand, feeling some kind of power giving him strength. But also felt like something wild and furious want to get out him. He then looked at Shademan, noticing a worried look on his face.

"That's why Shademan decided to stay far away from me, this power must have spooked him." Yuudai said.

"Let's keep our distance and see what he's planning." Suggested the feline digimon. Yuudai agreed, stepping of the store with Tailmon, keeping their guard up if Shademon is about to attack them.

Either of the three move an inch, waiting for the first one to make a move, until….

"Gemini Thunder!" Two voice called out, as Shademan, Yuudai and Tailmon had to jump back to be not fried from a thunder attack that hits the spots they was a moment before.

"Who dares?!" Shademan demanded, looking towards where the attack came from.

Everyone did the same and saw two human like figures standing on top of the smoking building. The two look the same, except that the left one is black and saw a right large golden arm and the one on his right has a white body suit while he have left golden arm.

"How about you move your ass out or we fry everything here just to get out?" The black one asked, electric sparks surrounded his golden arm.

Shademan clicked his tongue, turning to Yuudai and said to him. "If you wish to keep your sanity, i suggested you use the power of the Digivice before been swallowed by the Zero's program." And with that he disappeared, along with the cylinders and the barrier.

Yuudai and Tailmon are now in the Wave Road, leaving the civilians confused to where the two heroes.

"Hmph, here i thought that vampire would refuse my demand and want to fight." The black one jumped off with his white silent doppelganger. "Let's go, we got a snake to skin." Both of them jumped and traveled the Wave Road towards the the Time Square.

"Wait!" Yuudai try to stop them, but suddenly his legs give out, feeling a bit woozy.

"Yuudai!" Tailmon called out, seeing the boy's armor slowly continuing to became black. She doesn't like to follow advice from an enemy, but the digimon had no chose in this matter, since the black color give her a really bad feeling. Tailmon looked around, seeing a back alley and told Yuudai. "Go to the back alley, i'll bring Hikari."

He nods weakly and starts stumbly over there. Trying to get there as fast as his weak legs could allow him. Yuudai sit on the ground, panting hardly as he feels like closing control of something.

It wasn't that Hikari came, wearing her Visualizer seeing the boy state. She gasped, quickly went to his side. "Yuudai-kun! Hang in there!"

"U-use that damn Digivice, now!" Yuudai yelled, to the girl.

This startled Hikari, surprise to hear Yuudai said to her with a angry tone. But she know that was because of what ever happen to him, Hikari quickly took her Digivice out, while Yuudai phase back to the real word as the child of light hold the holy device in front of him.

The Digivice start to shine a bright light, bathing Yuudai in it light. The blackness on his armor reverse back to it original color, Yuudai then turned back to his human form and was caught by Hikari before he fall face down to the ground.

"T-thanks." Yuudai groaned, having a bad chase headache. "Urgh! It felt like a lot of emotions were on a rioted in my brain."

"Just take it easy." Hikari told, helping him to lean against the wall.

At that moment, they noticed a Tango robot entered the alley walking towards the humans. "Geez! What the heck happen to you Yuudai? Did you get run over by a stampede?" Cat asked, from her Tango robot.

"He was fighting Shademan and his armor almost turned black." Hikari explained. "He said something about a Dark Chip reacting to him or something."

The feline frowns "Dark Chips? That idiot is starting to reproduce them? That would explain why people start disappearing. We have to get him checked up. ON a digital level!"

"Worry… about Subaru… and Misora… a pair of EM-being twins… Are heading to Time Square. Probably FM-ains, helping their comrade."

Cat curses even more, and radios her squad to inform them before telling them "Forget it! I have one of the others deal with that. You being exposed to a Dark Chip is no laughing matter! In fact two of the biggest crisis of the 20XXth century were caused by the digitized forms of human emotions!"

"A-alright." Yuudai panted. "Just tell Subaru and Misora… to meet up in… Dad's lab after… I'm back."

"You're waiting here. Eagle will be here soon with a containment program! You will get on the wave road and locked inside it! It will freeze you until we are sure you won't go berserk!" scolded Cat, showing a serious tone which is very unlike for her.

"I don't think he's going crazy." Hikari said. "Before you get here, I use my Digivice on Yuudai-kun. And the black was gone."

"And even if a god himself came down to send holy light. We will check him up! Dark Chips have the nasty habit to keep stuck deep in somebody's code by the adepts of removing it and I prefer to ensure here isn't a "kill all lifeforms" order or such left behind then be sorry!" She then got a call from Eagle, telling her he's close by. "Okay, Eagle is almost here. In a few minutes you will be sleeping like a baby for a while."

"How long will i… sleep?" Yuudai asked.

"If everything is alright… no longer than a few hours." said Cat honestly "if something is wrong… well… depends how fast we can remove it from your system. If you were a normal navy, two - three days. But with you being normally human. That's Septs expertise then. Mine is the hacking and I never hacked a human before."

At that moment, Hikari's Transfer started to beep. She open the lid, seeing Eagle on the screen with Tailmon next to him. _"Sorry for the wait, I've brought the program just as you ask, Cat."_

"Roger!" said Cat and turns to Yuudai "So now up to the nearest Wave Road with you. The Eagle will pick you up. I will accompany you until you're asleep… as comfort, but also as security."

"Right." Yuudai looked at Hikari, holding the DH chip. "Kari, go to Subaru and Misora. Make sure they know what happen." He put the chip inside his Transfer, transforming into Zero before he goes to the Wave Road.

Eagle were waiting for him, sitting on top of a program that took the form of a capsule that closes when standing upon its center

"Is this the sleep program?" Yuudai asked, placing his hand on it. "It's a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"Well… it's just the visual effect for entering. Once you're in, you will be compromised for easier transport." explains the bird. "And it's is only to keep you sleeping until we got you into the isolated server, where we check you up."

"By isolated server, you mean the farm, right?" Yuudai asked further.

"Not quite. It is on the farm yes, but it only connected with the network to get you in… afterwards all connections are cut, except for an user channel, to prevent you from fleeing or infecting our network if things go wrong.. And even the user channel is more a robot typing on a keyboard and a monitor."

"I see."

"Was there once testing the securities… it is quite lonely so be glad you sleep the entire time." said Eagle, opening the capsule. "Now if you would enter."

Yuudai looked at the inside of the program, jumping into it as the capsule closes itself and the human began to feel very sleepy and before he could register he was in the lands of dreams.

?/

Deep inside the realm of the internet, Shademan appeared in a ruin like server will with broken pillars, statues and so on. The Darkloid walk down a path, leading towards a large room at the end a staircase and onto an empty throne.

"Well, looks who came back after a day in the sun." A familiar voice mock Shademan, making the vampire glare towards Vava who is leaning against a broken pillar. "I see you're still you. So the new Dark Chip must be a flop."

"So you were planning to make me lose myself?" he asks.

"I hoped, would be less crowded around here." Vava joked.

"The world would be better off if you got deleted by Zero's scion and his meddling friends. Types like you only slow us down." Shademan remarks.

The tension between the two to start to rise, as the two Irregulars wish to get rid of each other. But then, a figure appeared, sitting on the throne. The shadows cover the appearance of the newcomer, except for the green light that shines on the broken parts of his body,

"Hello, Shademan. Is the test of the new and improved dark chip has brought the results we're hope for?" The figure asked, crossing his legs while his head is leaning on his right hand.

"Yes, unlike the ones from my reality, i can feel my power growing. With more resources and research, the drug effect will be a thing of the past." Shademan report. "But there is a back draw; while I fought Zero's scion, the color of his armor start to turn black. I believe that the power of the new Dark Chip reacts with Zero's original function."

"I see, that would be a problem." The figure said, rubbing his chin. "It is too soon to awaken 'that' power. Especially with all the event that is happening and others soon to come."

"Why can't we just let that brat go while and kill his friends? It would save a lot of trouble." Vava state, imagining Yuudai completely berserk, destroying everything in sight.

"Fool. Your lust for revenge is what make you not to see the bigger picture." Shademan scold Vava. "If something happen to the chosen children, the two rockmans and the Predators, the god of the Digital World and his lackey will make its move, using the 'Libra' and the chosen child of light's digimon to destroy everything. Like how it almost happen to 'that' world."

"He's correct, Vava. We cannot let God to have his way, or all of our efforts will be in vain." The figure add, getting off the throne. "I believe this is a good moment to hide into the shadow for now. Shademan, tell the researchers of our factory to send all of the Dark Chip data to our other location and lure the Satellite Police towards it. We must make them think that we got sloppy covering our tracks." He then turned his attention to Vava. "Vava, you go to incorporated administrative agency bureau and check on the 'traitor'. See if she made contact with either of 'them' again. "

"Understood." Shademan bowed, Vava grunt, both of the Irregulars teleported away. Leaving the figure along.

Kodama Town Japan the Albert Resistant Japan 2210 Night February 16

Later that day, Regal invited the chosen children, Subaru and Misora to his house, telling that Yuudai is coming home from the farm. While Taichi and the rest are in the house, but they have to wait for Subaru and Misora.

The door to the second floor open, making everyone turn towards it, seeing Yuudai opening the door.

"Hi, guys! What did i miss?" He asked the rest of the gang.

"They already managed to check you out?" Tachi asked the boy.

"Yea, but I have to come back a few day more for more tests. They think that I wasn't affected by the dark chip, shady use." Yuudai answered and asked. "But what happened to Luna? I heard that Subaru and Misora saved her."

"It is… quite a story if we can believe what we were told." Takeru said.

"I just hope that Luna stay out of trouble. Seriously! That girl is a damsel in distress." Yuudai sighed, sitting on the couch, not noticed the shock look on everyone's face when Subar and Misora came inside the house with an unexpected guest. "I mean really, Luna may act high and mighty, But the truth is that she spoiled, irritating, whiny, selfish an-"But he got interrupted by Sora, who tapped on Yuudai's shoulder. This gain his attention and wondered why the older girl points behind him with a nervous laugh on her and the rest of the chosen children and his parent's face.

"Care to repeat that, Yuudai-kun!" A familiar voice ask Yuudai from behind him with a malicious tone, causing the boy to freeze in terror, all color leaving his face.

The silver haired boy slowly turned his head, making crackling noise, seeing his class president, crossing her arms, looking at him with imagery flames, burning in her eyes.

"L-l-l-luna!?" Yuudai fall off the couch in surprise. "W-why are you here in my house?"

"Seeing that Subaru-kun is telling the truth that you and the Predators are Rockman-sama's

Sidekick, and looking for this Digimon that Hikari-san has!" Luna answered, shocking everyone in the room

"I'm sorry! But if I didn't do this, she will tell everyone about Warrock!" Subaru apologized, bowing his head.

"We kinda defeated Ophiuchus, but Luna was hugging Subaru-kun while she and her parents return to the real world, take us with her." Misora explain sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me?! You guys have one job!" Yuudai scolded the two.

"B-but why do you want to see Tailmon?" Jo ask to Luna. "Or the Predators?"

"Because I want to properly thanking them for helping Rockman-sama." Luna answered. "If he didn't tell them what to do, my life and others would be lost."

"Uhhh, since you know that Subaru is Rockman, why do you not call him by his real name instead of calling him Rockman?" Taichi asked.

"No! I refuse to acknowledge Subaru to be my beloved Rockman-sama!" Luna said.

"That doesn't make sense at all!" Taichi retort.

Yamato sighed from the pigtailed girl's naivety. He then noticed Koushiro is in a deep thought and decided to ask them. "Got something on your mind?"

Koushiro snap back to reality, explaining Yamato a idea that he just thought of. "I thought we could use this opportunity. Since Luna-kun is a class president, she can approve of a school club, which we can use as a cover for us, using the digital gate in Odaiba Elementary School."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? If people question her, who can assure she keeps quiet?" asks Yamato, watching the argument between Taichi, Yuudai and Luna. "From what Yuudai and Hikari-chan told us; Luna is quite tight with some of her beliefs regarding school and its rules."

"But we can't use the one in Regal's lab all the time. It would be suspicious if a group of kids like us, waltzing into a government sponsored scientific research facility." Koushiro explained.

"That's true… We just discussed this with the rest later." Yamato said. "I know for fact that Drikat and the other Predators won't be happy about this."

" _That's for sure."_ Gabumon agreed with his partner.

Kodama Town Japan Predator Farm Japan 2210 Morning February 17

"She did what?!" Drikat yelled, slamming his claw onto the table, breaking it in two. "For the love of all that is good, please tell me you read the message wrong!"

"Sorry Drikat, but it's true." said QuadStrike "But it seems the civilian known as Luna is now informed about Digimon, FM-ians and of course of us Predators. Much more than public knows."

"Great! Just great! Now we have to ensure she isn't telling anybody!" shouts Drikat "DO they know how much our superior loves with dealing with this? Do we at least have something we could use against her in case she gets the idea telling everything is a good thing?"

"Actually there is." Sept said. "In the computer room of the Odaiba Elementary School, there is a digital gate. Koushiro suggested that Luna make a group as a cover for the chosen children and us to go to the digital world if the gate in the Ministry of Science wasn't available to use."

"That will draw less suspicion on the kids." Orca said, agreeing to the plan.

The dragon sighed, rubbing his for head. "This wouldn't happen if that girl suddenly hug Subaru. For pete sake, why didn't he try to break free from her grip?!"

"Calm down, it was something that nobody couldn't see it coming." Eagle stated. "All we need to do is make sure we deal with the situation."

"Speaking of situation, how is the analysis of Yuudai's condition, Sept? You said that something is bugging you." Cat asked to the fox.

"Yes, I can't be hundred percent sure, but what cause Yuudai armor to turn black wasn't the Dark Chip. It was something completely else." Sept answered making the rest of the Predators look puzzled

Drikat sighs "Don't make it so long. Just spit out what it is. I have more than enough headache right now so drop the hammer. The sooner I get the peak, the sooner I can work to it."

Sept nod, showing a schematic of Zero's combat data. "This show Zero's data before Shademan attack him." She then showed another one, next to the old data. "And this one show that the spec suddenly increased in a fast rate, and what make thing strange is that there is no sign of any corrupted data of the Dark Chip. In fact, I believe the corruption is absorbed by one of Zero's unknown function, making Yuudai even stronger than before. Right now, he surpassed QuadStrike's strength and Eagle Six's speed."

"What's the drawback?" asks Quad "Such a boost is not without a cost."

"That I haven't find out. That's why I told Yuudai to come here in the morning so that I can look for this drawback. I even asked Doctor Chieko Jaeger to assist me, making sure that this doesn't also affect Yuudai's mind mentally."

"Why her?" Cat groaned. "You know Chieko is really creepy sometimes! Her 'kehehehe' is give me goosebumps!"

"You are aware that you have no fur?" asks QuadStrike while scratching his head.

"I'm speaking figuratively! But my meaning still stands!" Cat said with a groan. "If somebody needs me… I need to watch cute cat videos… as many as my program can handle." and moves off.

"Stop right here cat!" called Drikat "You are on task to find something that allows us to force that Luna girl to keep her mouth shut!"

"Don't think Luna would spill the bean about her. She kinda was in denial on the security footage." Cat mumbled, pulling out a pic and throw it onto the table. "But good for you i have found a good pic during yesterday's investigation."

Drikat took that picture and looked at it. It took several seconds before he starts grinning and only one second later he starts laughing madly. Spa look over the dragon's shoulder, seeing Luna, hugging a surprised Subaru, while Misora holding the class president's waist, trying to pull her away from the boy.

"Okay, this is funny!" The wolf chuckled. "I bet Luna would panic if she see this~."

"Then you're the perfect candidate to show her with telling what happens if she rattles any secrets out." laughed Drikat.

"Hoped you would give me this job! I'll make sure I take a pic of her reaction, just for the lolls!" Spa told the leader.

"Don't disappoint me!" laughed the dragon while trying to get serious again.

Quad sighed, shaking his head. "Dri and Spa, been in an agreement is not we see every day." then he sighs "So… should I check if we got a jackpot or that the world is about to explode?"

"Don't be silly, like that would ever happen when these two, acting buddy buddy." Sept giggled.

"Just don't come crying to me if something happen, because of those two been in agreement." Quad warned.

Kodama Town Japan Predator Farm Japan 2210 Midday February 19

Some days later, Yuudai is in his EM from, is inside of the same capsule that the Predator use. From the real word, the doctor, Chieko behind a computer, looking at the sigmatic of Yuudai's brain waves. While Sept is next to the capsule, typing on the holographic like keyboard.

"Interesting… It's seems we were right, Sept. New information from Zero's data is been sent into the boy's brain. Truly remarkable." Chieko giggled. "An interesting side effect of the Inheritor System? Or is it the ghost of his predecessor guiding him?"

" _Save it for Halloween, Doctor Chieko."_ Sept told with a serious tone. _"And it looks like the boost he got from the Dark Chip is fully gone."_

"Probably for the best. It would be overkill if that power up still lingered. God bless the kids with the heavenly instruments, right?" Chieko said, referring to the chosen children's Digivice.

" _If it is really true, I would like to dissect, analyze and reproduce these machines."_ states the female predator while propping a few more data.

"Using those… Digivices, was it? To make an anti-virus for the Dark Chips?" The doctor asked and asked. "Think our sleeping warrior had enough napping for today?"

" _A bit longer. I can finally have a proper base reading of his form."_ explained Sept _"And that is only helping us to understand it better."_

Speaking of which, how is that little 'project' you're working on for Dri? Getting close to completion?"

"Almost done… here is just some more adjustments I have to do. Would be easier if I have life sample data. But I don't think I have to tell how hard getting these would be." explains Sept "Afterwards comes the problem with setting up the installation."

"Think Dri will get the idea? He's not the sharpest claws when it comes in romance." Chieko giggled.

"Yeah… I am not sure about how to get it in his thick skull." she sighs loudly.

"My advice: Go direct. That's how he rolls, no?"

" _Yes. Direct ways are his things."_ Just then, a screen appears in front of the fox, showing that the Yagami siblings are in front of the farm. _"And look who came to check on Yuudai again."_ She typed on the keyboard, opening the hidden doorway, letting the two human entering the Predator's secret hideout.

It didn't take long as Taichi and Hikari arrived at the terminal room, thought Saph had to double work on getting the security work correctly and not killing the visitors.

"Well, nice to see you two again." Chieko greet the sibling. "You're just in time, we're almost done with Yuudai-boy's examining."

"And is there nothing wrong with him?" Taichi asked.

" _He's 100% A-Okay."_ Sept answered to the leader. _"All of the weird power up is completely gone. The final analyzes are still running thought."_

"Final analyzes?" Tailmon wondered, coming to the real word through the wave hole with Agumon. "Found something in Zero's data?"

" _Yes and no. Found a few things I never have seen before. On the other hand… it's quite difficult to tell what they mean. The Analyze is to extract the data and format them so I can look at them later when the Supercomputer at the university is free."_

"Translation: more hidden secrets to uncover." Chieko said, giving an easy explanation to the others. "I also should add that we found an interesting effect in Yuudai-boy's brain."

"What do you mean, Chieko-san?" Hikari asked.

"It's better than show you, after the boy wake up. You'll be surprised." The doctor giggled darkly, sending a chill through the chosen children and their Digimon's spine.

" _Trying to do your next experiment that ends up in a virus we have to hunt for weeks before extermination?"_

"No, something more easy, but it will a quite surprise." She answered. "So how about we wake him up?"

" _Sure, got the data I need."_ Sept nod. _"We only need to activate the wake up protocol..."_ and with that capsule open up, as Yuudai is slowly waking up from his sleep.

The boy yawn, stretching his arms while stepping out from the capsule. _"Man that was a long nap."_

"Hiya, Yuudai!" Agumon called out.

" _Huh?"_ Yuudai looked on the holographic screen, seeing Hikari, Taichi and their Digimons standing behind Chieko. _"Oh, hi guys!"_ The boy pulsed out, appearing next to the terminal. "I didn't know you four are already here."

"Just got here." Hikari told Yuudai.

" _And you don't have to worry of coming back for an examination. You're completely clean from any bugs you got from the Dark Chip."_ Sept explained. _"But your blood sugar is quite low… get an ice cream or a coke to fix that."_

"Well, Kari did owe me an ice cream." Yuudai smirked, as Hikari throw a soft punch on his shoulder.

"That's well and good, but i would like to do a test before you go on your little date." Chieko walked to one of the table, picking up a rubber ball and throw it hard as the ball head towards Agumon. While everyone was shocked and surprised at the doctor reaction as Agumon was about to duck away, Yuudai's body quickly reacted, catching the ball before it on Agumon's head. "Just as i thought." The doctor said to herself, seeing everyone's shocking face staring at Yuudai while stare at the ball, astonished.

" _Chieko! What the heck did you do that for?!"_ Sept asked. _"And… did Yuudai just pulled a Tracer here?"_

"Thank to the Inheritor System and Zero's fighting experience, of course." Chieko said, confusing the gang as she explained. "While I kept an eye on Yuudai-boy's mental condition, i noticed that his brain somehow is slightly more developed then a normal 12 year old child should had. I secretly look it up, while ask Regal for more details explanation of the system. I figure out that the Inheritor System is downloading Zero's data into the boy's brain. Which, as you can see, give him fast reflexes. To make a long story short: Yuudai-boy is slowly becoming a Super Human so to speak."

"What's a super human?" Aguman asked, feeling completely lost.

" _Don't tell that Drikat… or he would call for a Death Battle. And I have no idea where to find Wiz and Boomstick."_

"We don't even know who those guys are." Taichi sweat dropped.

"Is that why Yuudai-kun's personality is also chance, when using the system?" Hikari asked.

"Probably, but I think because Yuudai-boy's mind hasn't get used to it." Chieko theorize. "I bet after using the Inheritor System a couple of time, and he'll back to the way he was."

" _Or getting completely overwritten."_ Mused Sept _"That is the second theory."_

"You mean I won't be me anymore if i use it too much?!" Yuudai asked, shocked to hear the news.

" _Not gone… just different. Like your personality routines switched out."_ stated Sept.

"I'll report this to your dad. I'm sure he will make a protection program if the personality routines." Chieko told, leaving the hideout.

"Is it real dangerous, this switchy thingy?" Agumon asked, worried about Yuudai's predicament.

" _I don't believe so, but it won't hurt to have extra protection. Don't want to get ourselves the case of and here."_ asks Sept.

"Who and who?" The reptile digimon getting more confused.

" _Will explain for another time. For now, go home and let me and the rest handle the situation."_

While the gang sighed relieved, Yuudai didn't share the feeling. He wondered if his personality will completely change into someone that he despise, like Vamdemon or Vava. Suddenly Taichi slap Yuudai's back, breaking his line of thoughts.

"Your worry about nothing, Yuudai." Taichi reassured him, having a idea what he is thinking. "If you going to change into someone else, we'll knock some sense into."

"You mean like we did with Andromon?" Agumon asked his partner, making Taichi laugh nervously

" _Drikat will be more than happy to help."_ helped Sept out, hiding her smirk as she knew what her suggestion indicates.

"I would rather listen to one of Luna's naggings then let that battle maniac handle it." Yuudai deadpanned.

"And I thought it would be the other way around." sweat drops Taichi

Spet giggled, feeling a little envious for not having a childhood. _"Okay you kids. I think you stay long enough here."_

"Yea, see you later." Yuudai waved his hand, leaving the room with the Yagamis as Sept continue with her research.


	16. Chapter 16

Shibuya Japan Shibuya Station Japan 2210 Midday February 19

"Urgh! Finally! It was getting cramp inside there." Taichi sighed, existing the southern metro hall with Yuudai and Hikari.

While the gang make their way to the bus stop, Hikari still thinks about the personality switch Yuudai has when using the inheritor system. She can't stop worrying of what would happen if the switch is permanent and Yuudai become a different person.

But then, both she and the boy's Transfer made a ringing sound, shaping the girl back to reality as she looked at her Transfer.

Yuudai looked confused, wondering. "Who would call all three of us?" He open his Transfer's lid, as an unknown voice came out of it.

" _Hello, Yuudai Albert, Taichi and Hikari Yagami. I wanted something interesting, go to the Shibuya's center street."_ The voice said, making the gang confused even more, but was shocked when they heard the voice add. _"I know that you're Zero, Yuudai. Not only that, i also know that Subaru is Rockman and that Taichi, Hikari and five of your friends are the chosen ones of the Digital World."_

"What?!" Taichi gasped, as the unknown caller hang up.

Yuudai looked flabbergasted at this info and stared at his Transfer, like as it would answer him. He almost wishes that one of the Predators would pop up now, declaring that this was a bad joke.

" _How can someone know this?"_ Tailmon wondered, having a bad feeling about this.

" _And what did he mean with 'something interesting' in Center Street?"_ Agumon scratches his head.

"Nothing good, that for sure." Taichi said, with a serious look on his face. "We better check it out, before… whatever is going to happen." They quickly head towards the Center Street, hoping that nothing wrong is happening.

Shibuya Japan Shibuya Center Street Japan 2210 Midday February 19

Yuudai and the rest looked around, but so far, they didn't found anything strange in Center Street.

"Nothing out of the ordinary so far." Yuudai comment. The gang then hear someone calling out to them, turning around as they saw Yamato and Subaru running towards them.

"Yamato-san? Subaru-kun? Why are you two doing here?" Hikari asked.

" _Got a call from a stalker, claiming that he know our secret identity and the Digimons' existence."_ Warrock answered in Subaru's place.

"I bump into Subaru while i was heading home. He told me what happen, so i decide to come along if Gabumon can help." Yamato answered. "And i guess you three also got a call from this stalker?"

"He said that something is going to happen here." Taichi said, shrugging. "But nothing happened so far."

Just then, the group noticed two people are starting to have an argument. As one of the pushed the other away, starting to fight one and other.

" _Taichi! There's something weird floating on top of those guys!"_ Agumon warned his partner.

"On top?" Taichi looked, seeing nothing strange above the two people.

" _Put on the Visualizers."_ Warrock told to the humans.

Everyone did what the alien said, putting their Visualizers over their eyes, noticing two white plus signs floating on top of the two man.

"The heck are those? Plus signs?" Yuudai wondered.

" _That's probably what's making them fight. That person on the phone said they wanted to show us something interesting, right? Maybe they meant these things?"_ Warrock suggested.

"Then we got to get rid of those signs, before things get ugly." Taichi said.

"Yea, but there is a little problem." Yuudai point out, referring to the large crowds. "Me and Subaru can't EM wave change with this many people around."

"And if we ask somebody who is already on the right wavelength to handle it?" suggested Subaru "Then they could ease it already while we find a spot for a wave change."

"Maybe our digimons can handle this." Yamato told the group.

"Worth a shot." Taichi agreed with holder of the crest of friendship's idea. He then looked at his transfer, asking Agumon. "Think you can do it, buddy?"

" _Leave it me!"_ Agumon cheered, jumping out of the transfer. The lizard digimon runs towards the two argument man, destroying the pulse signs with his Baby flame. The two man stop fighting, wondering why they were fighting in the first place.

"Alright! Problem solved!" nods Taichi, until they noticed more people or watching with one and other, while some as pulse signs and others has mines signs hovering on top of them. "Seriously?" Taichi gawked with his eyes bugging out.

"We can't destroy all of them." Subaru gulped.

"We need a shipload of help." Groan Yamato in frustration.

At that moment, Hikari spot a few pulse and minus flow past above her. She looked where they came from and sees a Jammer standing on the Wave road close to a cafe. "Guys! Over there!" She told to the boys, as they looked at the Jammer that Hikari is pointing to.

" _And we found our culprit. Time to punch the lights out of him!"_ declared Warrock.

Yuudai looked around, hoping to find something to use, until he spot a public bathroom. "Bingo! We can use those bathroom for cover." The silver haired boy rushed into the bathroom, immediately EM wave change to the wave road.

" _Don't just stand there, kid!"_ Warrock dragged his partner into the toilet to Subaru's dismay.

"I am already on the way." he said and sighs before going to wave change with Warrock.

The two along with the three digimon, surrounded the Jammer ready to attack if the EM virus made a move.

"Alright, that's enough of that buster." Yuudai told to the Jammer, pointing his sword to the EM virus.

He turns around to them, snickering "About time you guys are here." before turning back and proceeds his doings. Until Gabumon and Agumon destroyed the signs.

"Alright creep. Why are you making the humans fight one and other? And where did you get those waves?" Zero demand.

"That was a power giving to me by a certain person. I was given the task of destroying all BrotherBands by making Brothers fight each other." The Jammer explain, snickering.

"Destroy BrotherBands?" Rockman looked down at the fighting mob. "Then the people who are fighting now…"

"Bingo! They are all Brothers!" He laughed while forming a spear "And my goal is it to destroy all brothers. Including those who are right here. 'That' person to destroy any form of bond, so we'll slaughter every Brothers on earth!" The Jammy throw his weapon at Tailmon, who dodged it with no problem.

"You think you can take all of us with a spear? We're outnumber you." Yuudai told the EM-human.

"Ah! You really think i wouldn't thought of that?" Jammy snapped his finger as a glitch like portal appear behind him, everyone stand on their guard when something came out from the portal that surprise Agumon and Gabumon.

"Ehhh?! Etemon!" Both of them yelled, seeing the self-proclaimed King of Digimon standing next to the Jammy with glowing red eyes.

Subaru and Warrock noticed the shocked and horred faces of their friends until the FM-ain scoffed. "Why are you guys so jumpy? It's just some weird looking monkey."

"You don't understand! That Digimon-" But before Yuudai could explain the situation Etemon starting to sing his Love Serenade, forcing everyone to fall on their knees covering their ears of the awful song.

"I-i feel so weak..." Subaru groan, feeling weaker by the minute.

"It's Etemon's ability! If he sings, we get weaker!" Yuudai explained, grinding his teeth

"Then let's shut him up!" growled Warrock trying yo musterring all of his strength and forces Subaru to aim at Etemon while gathering a charge… and release it. Only to get backhanded by Etemon, while he's dancing and singing.

"Etemon is a Perfect level digimon. A charge shot like that won't hurt him that much." Yuudai added, before getting kicked by the Jammy as the virus shot his buster at the digimon, knocking them off the road.

He then turn his attention to Rockman, punching him in the face. "These AR Digimon are sure is something, we should have made contact with that purple guy early!" The Jammy said, stepping on Warrock's head. "Now, i'll be taken the Andromeda Key back!"

But before the Jammy can take the key from Warrock, the red eyes Etemon suddenly stopped singing and started to glitch.

The FM-ian smirked, as he saw the Jammy turned around with eyes widen as Etemon is bugging out. Warrock then took control of Subaru's body and tackled the Jammy to the ground. "Now it is our chance to kick that guys' butt!"

"Damn you!" he shouts and pulled out a cannon to fire at them. Rockman reacted quickly and got on his feet and got his arms up, forming a defensive shield that blocks the shots.

Yuudai slowly starting to recover and draws his saber. He saw Subaru fighting with the Jammy with easy as the blue bomber feed Warrock a sword card to fight with his opponent in close combat.

"Time to fix the trouble he made while the Jammer made" he said and went to go to slash the polarization down.

All three digimon struggle to get back on their feet, looking up at the platform they fall off, the digital alien life forms noticed glitches on that Etemon's body is started to slowly fading away. Wasting no time, Agumon and Gabumon destroyed Etemon with their signature attack,Petit Fire and Baby Flame.

The Jammy's eyes weiden, watching the AR Digimon breaking down into little data fragments. This is the moment Subaru hoped for as he pushed the Jammy and slashed him in two. "No…" he gasped "that… cannot… be…" before exploding.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Taichi, Yamato and Hikari are waiting for the others to come back while watching over the situation. It was about to get worse, until everyone in the street stopped fighting, looking confused and wondered why they were fighting in the first place.

Just then, Subaru and Yuudai appeared behind the chosen children, completely exhausted as they lean against the walls.

"Uggh! That stupid song is stuck in my head!" Yuudai groan. "I hate Ear Worms so much."

This made the other turn around, seeing Subaru and Yuudai's current state as they quickly check up on them.

"What the heck happen to you guys?" Taichi asked.

"Fighting surprises…" Subaru sighs loudly and shakes his head "I really hope that isn't going to be a habit."

This confused the chosen children until Gabumon told what is going on. "It was Etemon, or a fake one. That Jammy used a fake Etemon to slow us down."

"You're kidding me? Of all the digimon, why him!" Yamato groaned, remembering how annoying the so called king of digimon was.

" _Properly Murphy's law."_ mused Mega, causing an odd look from all. _"What? Because I am an alien, I have no clue about some of the human stuff?"_

Just then, Subaru's Transfer goes off as the boy immediately answer the phone. "Hello?"

" _So did you all enjoy watching brothers fight?"_ asks an unknown voice. _"But this sort of thing is not shocking. All I did is showing the fake things of this world. Like the Brotherbands."_

"SO this was you're doing? Why the hell did you make them fight one and other?!" Yamato demand with a angry tone.

" _I don't see why you're so angry about it Yamato Ishida. After all, you did fought with Taichi Yagami many time during your journey in the Digital Word."_ The voice laugh evilly.

"How the hell does he know that?" asks Yamato in shock.

" _All in good time. But let's get back to the discussion at hand."_ The person said, continuing his point. _"As you know, this sort of thing isn't all that shocking. As all of you just saw, all I'm doing is exposing the fake things in this world. Fake things like BrotherBonds, or example."_

"So you think they are fake? Then you really have a very weak attention." told Yuudai. "Who do you think you are for deciding what bonds are?"

" _... Me? I'm "Hikaru"."_ The person answered, before he/she end the call.

"He hung up…." Subaru stating the obvious.

" _Hey, you ever heard of this 'Hikaru" person?"_ Warrock asked the others, as they answered no. _"Then there's nothing we can really do, huh? This is about all we can do for today…"_

"Yea, but we better report this to everyone once we get home. A Jammy having one of those fake digimons is bad news." Yuudai state.

"Where did that Jammy got that fake Etemon?" Hikari wondered. "The only one we know who use them is VAVA…."

" _That coulda mean that VAVA and the FM-ain made a deal of some kind."_ Tailmon said.

"VAVA…. working with someone….?" Yuudai mumbled to himself, feeling that there something wrong with that idea.

" _Don't sound like an idea that works well."_ Agumon admitted

"Yea, knowing VAVA, he will probably betray this Hikaru guy in no second flat." Taichi add.

" _Sadly after their use is over._ " mused Tailmon with a paw rubbing her chin _"Which of course means any kind of damage would still occur until then. And it could be massive… we should tell the others about it so they can have an eye out."_

"Good idea. I also need the rest after hearing that awful singing voice." Yuudai said.

The gang head towards the train station until they got a mail… Cat is inviting them to a Karaoke Evening… "Darn it, Cat!" Yuudai groan, as Subaru, Warrock and the digimon joining in with the boy's frustration.

XXXXX

Cat lifts her head from her couch. "Hhmm…. why do I have a ringing sound in my ears?" and said ears twitched.

XXXXX

But just when Yuudai and the rest entering the entryway of the train stations, a familiar voice call out to Subaru. They all turn around and saw Tsukasa walking towards them.

"Tsukasa-kun? Never thought we would see you here in Shibuya." Hikari said.

"Yea, quite the coincidence, huh?" Tsukasa smiled. "Are you guys here shopping?"

"You could say that." Yuudai answered. "And what are you doing here?"

"Me…? I had something to do here." Tsukasa answered Yuudai's question. He then turn to Subaru, asking: "Actually, I was wondering if we go to that cafe over there and talk for a little bit…"

Surbaru nods "Sure, why not." and turns to the others "Mind if I leave for now?"

"I don't see why not. I still need to rest after all." Yuudai said.

"Then is it okay if i stay with you a little longer?" Yamato asked the boy. "I got nothing else to do anyway."

"Sure, i don't mind." Tsukasa said.

"Then we'll see you guys later." Taichi and the others said their goodbyes and head towards their home.

Kodama Town Japan 2210 Night February 19 the Albert Resistant

Yuudai doing a live chat with his friends and the Predators in the living room, explaining with Taichi, Hikari, Yamato and Subaru about what happen in Shibuya, which made the rest of the chosen children' gasp in surprise and groan in frustration.

" _And here i thought we finally won't listing to one of Etemon's nutcase songs."_ Gomamon sighed, hanging on Jo's shoulder.

" _Is this digimon really that bad?"_ Sept asked, making notes in case they'll be fighting Etemon clones.

" _You don't know half of it."_ Sora told. _"It was hard enough to find out crests in the Server continent without any leads, Etemon chase us with no end using his Dark Network to find us in every corner."_

" _And Cat thought of inviting all of us to a Karaoke Night."_ groans Taichi while rubbing his head _"Does that feline have a sense for Irony or bad timing?"_

" _Hey! How should I know you guys were fighting a evil, bad, Elvis impression Digimon?"_ Cat retorted.

" _And what about this Hikaru person?"_ Orca wondered. _"I'm more curious about his/her involvement in this situation."_

"Not to mention he/she know mine and Subaru's other identities and knew about the digimons." Yuudai add, he then asked to the Predators. "And you guys can find out who this Hikaru is?"

" _Sadly no. We didn't find any clue of this person whatsoever."_ Eagle answered. _"Even with Sept's ability, tracking Hikaru will prove to be a challenge."_

" _And each time I tried to follow him by tracking his call and hacking his transfer."_ added Cat. _"I have the problem that my viruses get fried in some locations. All I got from my babies is a image of a figure with two heads, shooting lightning bolts at them. My viruses are now programmed to be lightning resistant and can follow the caller from any of your transfers. But I don't know how much good it does."_

" _A two headed figure…"_ Rock mumbled, asking the feline. _"Does those heads have different colors? One white and one black?"_

" _Could hit… I only get black and white images so it could be any light and dark color."_ Cat said, showing a picture from the last thing the virus saw. _"At the dead moment, my little ones had only seconds to send a very tiny file. Had to work for a few hours to clean that mess up and enlarge it without pixelate it."_

Warrock took a close look, confirmed his suspicions. _"Yep, no mistake. That's Gemini alright._ " This alarmed everyone with eyes widen, hearing the name of the leader of the FM-aim army.

"That's Gemini?! The strongest warrior of Planet FM?" Yuudai asked standing up from his couch. Realizing something else. "Then those twin me and Tailmon met, it must be Gemini fused with two human host!"

" _Or a single human with a split personality."_ theorized Sept _"i am working on a theory regarding that… if I were stand correct, I might be able to do some interesting groundbreaking methods of therapy with people diagnosed with that."_

" _Dibs on fighting the two!"_ called Drikat.

" _But is it possible for a FM-ain to combine with two humans at the same time?"_ Takeru wondered, ignoring the predator leader's desire to fight Gemini. _"It kinda sounds an almost impossible thing to do."_

" _It is, an FM-ain can controls one person at the time, if they controls two at the same time…. Let just say thing won't be pretty."_ Harp explain.

" _Are you telling me they might work WITH him?"_ asks Cat.

" _We can't be sure."_ Quadstrike said. _"Don't forget that the FM-ains we encounter so far, sweet talk their victims to merge with them. Gemini might have done the same with Hikaru and his other partner."_

" _Only question is… who might this Hikaru and the other human be?"_ Wolf wondered.

" _It would be best to look for those answers tomorrow."_ Sept told. _"We'll get plenty of time to look for clues in the next day."_

"Won't say no to that." Yuudai sighs, leaning his head backwards. "I'm still drained after dealing with that Etemon clone."

" _Energy drink."_ Drikat stated.

" _Drikat, energy drink doesn't help on a human. It just type of sugar drink."_ Sept told to the leader.

" _Then why bothering to name that stuff energy drink?"_

" _What else, to get money."_ Cat add.

" _Still stupid."_ he grumbled. _"That is waste of time."_

"Then I'll see you guys later, going to hit the bed." Yuudai end the chat program, heading towards his room.


End file.
